Back in Time: Ginny Style
by islay12
Summary: Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders’ Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back, so now you see the twist!
1. Chapter 1

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back.

**Chapter 1**

_I shouldn't have stayed up all night talking with Harry. I might now be his girlfriend but I still have gotta remember that there is Charms Homework due the next day! _

Ginny was racing down the Charms corridor rushing to her classroom. It was a Thursday, which meant double Charms with the Ravenclaws.

_Perfect!_ Ginny thought _I can catch up with Luna if I don't talk too loud! _

Ginny got in the room just as Professor Flitwick was climbing to the top of his chair. She took her seat next to Luna and got her book out.

"I'm glad you got here," Luna whispered to Ginny, her blond hair falling in front of her eyes, "I felt a Limply Galgin swooping around. If you hadn't gotten here they would have pulled out all my hair."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too Luna." This Limply Galgin must be another one of Luna's bizarre creatures that was repelled by red hair.

Charms went by rather quickly especially with Luna making odd comments about the clouds outside the window.

Luna cast a Banishing Charm on a nearby cushion they where practicing on, "So why is your homework so messy? It's usually a bit crumpled but it looks like you wrote it in ten minutes."

"Oh that," Ginny tried banishing Colin Creevey's chair but it only wiggled and made Colin glare at Ginny, "That's because I did write it in ten minutes. I slept in because I stayed up too late last night with Harry."

Luna gave Ginny a look. Ginny gave Luna a disgusted look back, "Oh no! Luna your mind is way too imaginative. We did not spend the night snogging like my brother and that bouncing thing, he calls Lavender! We where just talking!"

Luna shrugged her shoulders and let Ginny say the banishing charm again, "Branioshio," the cushion turned into a highly upholstered rabbit.

Luna giggled, "Nice bit of transfiguration."

Ginny groaned, "No! I got spells mixed up!"

Luna picked up the rabbit and petted it, "Well I have a new pet and you know you need to practise."

Ginny's next class was Ancient Runes. She had only taken it because her mother wanted her too take some extra courses. Luckily enough the Ancient Runes classroom had turned into a closet full of mice, because some one misread a translation. So until the classroom was cleared up the students had a free period which most fifth years didn't get often. So Ginny went up to her dormitory and sat on her bed with her Charms book practicing Banishing Charms.

"I'm so bored!!!" Ginny cried exasperatedly to the ceiling when she still hadn't gotten the charm right. She had been practising for 20 minutes and she still couldn't get the hang of the spell. So Ginny decided to go randomly flipping through some of the other Charms books lying around the dorm, to see if there were any tips on Banishing in them. She had already looked through two of them when she decided to go and search some of Hermione's books. Hermione was always looking up extra credit stuff so she probably had a much better Charms textbook.

Unfortunately Hermione and Ginny didn't share a dormitory but she had seen Hermione leave some of her books in the Common Room. Ginny left the dorm and went down to the common room. Thankfully lying there on the table was a pile of Hermione's books and low and behold! There was a copy of Advanced Charms and Incantations lying on the top of the pile.

Ginny reached out and took the book. She thumbed through it looking for tips on the Banishing Spell. But she soon got distracted by all the interesting spells. There was one that made flowers grow out of stone. There was one to turn shoes into squeaking thimbles and even one to change hair colour! So now that the fireplace was covered in poppies, a pair of Lavender's shoes had started squeaking and Ginny's hair now had a shimmering gold streak in it, she had reached the chapter with the much more advanced spells.

In the chapter there was the Charm that looked rather appealing. _Tempus Goldius Haramo_ thought Ginny. _I wonder what it does, it sounds like it would do something nice_. The description was ripped out. It seemed that this book was fairly worn and had been borrowed by Ron for charm tips as well, as it read, 'Cudley Cannons rock!" on the corner of the page. Ginny tapped her wand to the top of her head and muttered, "Tempus Goldius Haramo…" Then all of a sudden a pale blue and gold light came from the tip of Ginny's wand and enwrapped her like fog.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed. She had accidentally said the incantation while her wand was pointed at herself! She had cast the spell on herself! And an unknown one at that! The fog got thicker and thicker and soon Ginny couldn't see anything except blue and gold light. What was going to happen to her?

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!!! What's gonna happen to Ginny? Please review and show concern for the poor girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I forgot to add this last chapter but I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Luna and Neville would have gotten together.

**Chapter 2 **

Ginny's eyes fluttered. _Oh Bloody Hell!_ Thought Ginny, using some of the vocabulary her brother taught her. _I knocked myself out and I'm gonna be late for Transfiguration. Well I better get up before Professor McGonagall takes points away from Gryffindor. _

Ginny sat up and looked around. She wasn't in the Gryffindor common room. She was out on the grounds. She had been lying near the lake under a willow tree.

_Well how did I get down here? _Thought Ginny, looking around. She spotted Hagrid's hut a little way's off and saw the castle behind it. Ginny stood up and started walking towards the cabin. She was climbing around a bush when she saw the door open.

_That's odd _thought Ginny,_ Hagrid's supposed to be teaching right now. What's he doing still in his cab-!_

Ginny's thought where cut off when she saw a much, much younger Hagrid step out of the cabin. He set off into the forest with a crossbow slung over his gigantic shoulder.

_What the heck?_ Ginny was very confused; she tried to reason. _Maybe Hagrid just tried doing a spell and it made him look younger. Ya! That's it! _Feeling a little better Ginny set off for the castle.

Along the way, Ginny saw a group of Slytherins walking by and she ducked behind a tree.

"Malfoy, why can't we just blast Potter into oblivion?" asked a girl's voice. Ginny looked, _Oh my gosh! What is Bellatrix Lengstrate doing at Hogwarts? And who is that blond boy? She says it's Malfoy but that's not Draco. Wait! That's Lucius Malfoy! They both look younger just like Hagrid! But they're wearing uniforms, they can't be students…_

Ginny stopped she just realized something as the Slytherins walked out of sight. _BLOODLY HELL!!!! I'M LIVING IN MY PARENTS TIME BECAUSE THEY WENT TO SCHOOL WITH BLOODLY LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!!! _

Ginny collapsed onto the ground. She bit her lower lip nervously and thought to herself, _what am I going to do? I'm living about twenty bloody years ago. Calm down Ginny, you can work with this. You've heard a lot about Hogwarts History from Mum, Dad, Sirius… Bloody Hell! Sirius is here too! That would mean Professor Lupin and Harry's dad as well… Wow weird Harry's Dad, And Mum! This is gonna be weird. Well I need to figure out how to get back and in the meantime I need to pose as a student from this time. Hermione warned me about time travel with that incident with her time turner. I mustn't change anything. Okay, I think I might be able to do this. _

Ginny took a deep breath and started off towards the castle and then realized she still had Hermione's charm book in her hand. And her wand! Ginny felt incredibly happy. She knew a bit about conjuring so she made a quick small bag out of a nearby rock and filled it with random uniform items transfigured from leaves. _Thank goodness Hermione rattles on about spells in the common room; otherwise it would look pretty odd showing up with only my uniform. Also thank goodness they give us uniforms before school starts_. But since Ginny wasn't supposed to be in this time before she muttered, "diffindo" to the Gryffindor crest on her blouse. She stuffed it in her bag along with the charms book and her wand and walked into the school thought the entrance hall.

A shrivelled old man with a large beard was mopping up some frog guts when he noticed Ginny.

"Hello," he said in a wheezy voice, "Who are you? Another late student? Look a little old but I see all sorts of strange sorts."

Ginny decided to use his excuse, "Yes I'm a late student. I missed the train. I only got my letter a few days ago; it seems the owl was severely lost. So lost in fact it took 5 years for the letter to come to me. Maybe someone accidentally cast a confundus charm on it." Ginny tried to put on a cheery look. But his man was not making it easy.

He leaned his mop against the wall and muttered to Ginny, "Well follow me I'll take ya to the headmaster."

Ginny followed him and was taken up to the headmaster's office. She was left to the empty office and the wheezy old man took his leave. Ginny stood in the middle of the room, wondering what was going on. A voice broke her thoughts.

"Hello, what's your name?" Ginny turned and saw the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore! _He must have been Headmaster for a long time._

"Hello," Ginny answered, "My name's Ginny W-" Ginny stopped, _I can't be a Weasley! Otherwise I'd be dad's sister or something. Oh what name…_

Ginny said the first name that popped into her head, "Granger. Ginny Granger."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "welcome to Hogwarts Ginny Granger. I am Professor Dumbledore. You are not the first student to come in a couple of years late. It seems you are the age of a fifth year."

_Wonderful!_ Thought Ginny happily, _He doesn't think I'm a faker! _

Dumbledore looked at Ginny's small bag, "Are you sure you got everything on the school list?"

Ginny froze and them quickly thought up a lie, "Our family is very poor, and even with the help of the fund for school supplies we could only afford a wand and robes. We where hoping I could use library books. I heard this school has a large library."

Dumbledore looked at her with pity, "of course you can use the school library books. They are there for student use."

Ginny put a look of gratitude on her face and exclaimed, "Thank you Professor!"

Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled, "You are very much welcome. Now there is the matter of getting you sorted."

Trying very hard to put on a good act, Ginny asked, "Sorted?"

Dumbledore replied, "Into houses. There are four and each and their own virtues and history. These houses are where you will find friends and have classes together." Dumbledore took an old hat from the top shelf of a cabinet. "Usually there is a ceremony but seeing as you have come three days late you are to be sorted privately."

Ginny took the hat and put it on her head, _Uhh, Mr. Sorting Hat, you can see inside my head and know I'm not supposed to be here. But can you at least keep me in the same house while I am here?_ Ginny desperately thought

The hat simply said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny beamed and accepted a timetable, Gryffindor crests to put on her uniform and a map of Hogwarts from Dumbledore. The map was because she didn't have the prefects to lead her to the common room.

Ginny thanked the headmaster and walked out of the office. _I convinced the Headmaster I really am Ginny Granger! I rule!_

Ginny stowed the timetable, crests and map in her bag and repaired he blouse with the previous crest she had cut off outside the castle. Ginny walked all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady and just stood there wondering what the password was.

All of a sudden three girls came walking up to Ginny. One girl had brown hair, a round face, and green eyes, (Oh my She looks like Neville! But what's her name?), the second girl had a wooden bracelet engraved with hearts and red hair and blue eyes, (Oh my gosh this is my mum! Has the same eyes as Ron!) The last girl was reasonably tall, wore a silver head girl badge and had red waist length hair and green eyes. This girl was the most surprising of all, Ginny saw that the eyes where the exact same as Harry's! This must be Lily, Harry's mum!

The brown-haired girl smiled at Ginny, "Are you a new student?" Ginny nodded, _what's her name? hum…_

Molly smiled, "It's alright, and the password is Lots of Patience!" _They must have changed protocol on password; this password makes more sense than 'pig's feet'_

Lily rolled her eyes, "that is exactly what you need to get through the day with James Potter asking you out every ten minutes! Even if he did become Head boy and is cleaning up his act, he's still arrogant!" Ginny was shocked, shouldn't Lily like James? Lily then smiled, "By the way my name's Lily Evans. This is Molly Prewett," Lily indicated Ginny's teenage mum, "and this is Alice Smith." _Ah so the mystery of Neville's mum. Alice Smith. _

Ginny clutched her bag, "My name's Ginny Granger."

"Ginny. I like that name," said Molly.

Alice led them all into the common room. "I'm very much out numbered here," Alice said, "There are so many Gryffindor red-heads!" Lily giggled but abruptly stopped and got a sour look on her face, when she noticed someone.

Ginny looked around, "What is it Lily?"

Molly giggled, "James Potter at twelve o'clock!" A boy was making his way over toward them. He had messy black hair and brown eyes which he his behind spectacles. He wore a silver head boy badge and had trailing behind him none other than a younger Sirius Black, a defiantly younger Remus Lupin and a small ratish looking boy_. This is Harry's dad, _thought Ginny to herself; _I can't help but see that Harry and his dad could be twins, very handsome twins. But Harry has that wonderful scar, those beautiful green eyes and he saved my life. But still James Potter... No I will not fall for Harry's dad, yuck, that's just wrong._ _Sirius looks a lot happier and Professor Lupin is defiantly not so… old. But who is that small boy? _

James called out to Lily, "Lily you still haven't given me a proper answer to the question I asked you in Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Arthimacy, and every other class we've been in together. Will you go out with me?"

Molly and Alice giggled, Ginny was still thinking about who the small boy was. Lily answered, "I have told you a million times Potter, No!"

Ginny was brought back to the real world and watched Lily and James. James crossed his arms, "well at least I have the courtesy to call you by your first name. You still call me Potter."

Sirius joined in, "That's true!" Ginny saw that Sirius was a very mischievous boy. He was trying to stir up the heat around Lily and James.

Remus just rolled his eyes and said, "James, stop pestering the poor girl with the same question 500 times in one day."

James shrugged, "Fine," he turned back to Lily, "But someday you will go out with me."

Ginny shifted her bag onto a more comfortable part of her shoulder and turned to Lily, "Where do I put my things?" She asked although she knew perfectly well where the dorms where. Lily was about to open her mouth when Sirius called over to a boy in the corner rather loudly, "Oi! Weasley! There's another red-head in the vicinity!"

Ginny looked over at her teenaged dad. He was sitting at a table that was practically sinking under the amount of books, which all seemed to be on muggles. _Typical dad. _He had the same wooden bracelet as Molly, which made Ginny think this is when her parents where going out. _Scary thought! _Arthur rolled his eyes, "Black, you know fully well I am only interested in one red-head. You can be very rude sometimes." Arthur stuck his nose back in **Mistreated Muggles**

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "He's missing out. Anyway, what's your name?" Sirius had taken Ginny's hand. Ginny thought to herself_, Sirius Black is hitting on me. And with my dad and mum in the same room, wait they aren't my parents yet. This is really odd _

Ginny pulled her hand out of his grip, "My name is Ginny Granger. I'm a fifth year."

James chuckled, "Guess you're too much of an old man for here Sirius." Sirius was sulking. He was most likely a ladies-man. James told Ginny, "Be warned Sirius sulks a lot. By the way I'm James Potter."

Ginny shook his hand, "I know. Lily told me." James looked happier at this. Ginny noticed this and then asked him, "Who are the other boys you are hanging out with?"

James put his hands behind his head, "Ahh, these boys are two of my three best friends. This is Remus Lupin." Remus looked up and turned slightly red at the fact a girl was looking at him. "And this is Peter Pettigrew." James continued indicating the small boy, "and unfortunately Sirius 'The Sulker' Black is my third best friend."

_Peter Pettigrew?_ Thought Ginny, _The traitor, Peter Pettigrew. The one who used to be Ron's Rat?_ _This is really peculiar._

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Nice meeting you." Ginny walked back over to Lily who led Ginny up to the dorms.

Lily led Ginny into a room that looked exactly like the dorm at home, except at home there was a chocolate stain on the door bed. Lily collapsed on one of the beds.

Ginny set her things down on an unoccupied bed. "What year are you in Lily?"

Lily sat up cross-legged, "Oh, Molly, Alice and I are in seventh year. Just like the annoying Marauders, Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom."

_Longbottom? Neville's dad? Oh, wait she said 'Marauders?' Even though Harry has told me all about the map, any normal new girl wouldn't know about them. _

"Who are the Marauders?" Ginny asked unpacking her little bag, "Are they Sirius and the other three boys?"

Lily nodded, "They play pranks on everyone, jinx people for fun, and do all sorts of mischief. Although James hasn't played a prank all day. The Head Boy post must be improving him…" Lily suddenly got a faraway look in her eyes. Ginny was totally unsure what that was all about she brought Lily back to earth with another question.

"If I'm a fifth year, shouldn't I share a dorm with other fifth years? These things are all yours, Molly's and Alice's." It was true. On the beds beside Ginny there where trunks with their names: Alice Smith, Molly Prewett and Lily Evans stamped on them.

Lily was indeed brought back to the real world, "Oh, that?" There are only a few female students trickling in these days. Their parents think that they should all go to the new all girls boarding school: Beauxbatons. **(A/N: I don't know if Beauxbatons is all girls but I want Lily and Ginny to share a dorm and let's just say I'm going by what the movie said. In the fourth HP movie it was all girls, with the birds and the music and Madame Maxime and you get the idea.)** I mean a year after me and the other girls arrived, the school opened and all of the girls where transferred to France. Right now in Gryffindor, there is 3 seventh years, no sixth years, 1 fifth year, 4 fourth years, 3 third years, 5 second years and 2 first years. That's only 18 girls in all of Gryffindor! We should have something like 37 girls. Life stinks. Now there are only three dorms. Grouped by this new fangled idea borrowed from the muggle system. Primary: 1st and 2nd year, Junior: 3rd and 4th years, Intermediate: OWL and above. I have no idea who suggested it but it's the reason we share a dorm with you."

Ginny looked at Lily, "I think it's a nice idea. At my old school it was all year with year. So if it was like that here I would be all by myself."

Alice and Molly came walking in. "Hello Ginny. Oh, and Lily Sirius Black is pelting the first years with beadle puff pods and chocolate éclairs. You need to go help James clean up the mess." Molly told Lily.

Lily groaned and marched out of the room.

Molly waved bye to Alice and told them she was going for a walk with Arthur and then Alice left to visit Frank in the Library. Ginny decided to go and explore the Hogwarts of twenty years ago. _Maybe this might be fun. _

Ginny took her wand and stuck it in her pocket and walked into the common room. There were three of the four Marauders sitting in front of the fire in the common room. _James must be with Lily and Sirius must have escaped Detention. Maybe I'll go see what the men of my time talked about as teenagers. _

Ginny walked over to the couches and heard Sirius first, "James owes me big for that excuse to be alone with Lily."

Remus shook his head, "If Lily finds out she'll hex you."

Peter spotted Ginny and said to no one in particular, "Or her friend could do it right now."

Remus and Sirius looked behind them to see Ginny leaning on the couch. Remus jumped a foot up into the air but Sirius just stared at her. "You aren't gonna hex me? Are you?"

Ginny laughed, "Ya right, it would be a waste of my perfectly perfect bat bogey hex, to use it on you. Although Lily might feel that my perfect hex is too 'tame'."

Remus and Peter gulped but Sirius just laughed, "So she'll hex me, Remus will unhex me and I'll be fine. Why does everyone worry I can't take a simple spell?"

Peter looked at his book, "I don't know, maybe because you can't?"

Remus and Ginny roared with laugher and Sirius got sulky. "You people aren't nice."

Ginny laughed harder, "you remind me of my brother when Hermione went with someone other then him to the Ball. He sulked for about 3 days."

Sirius pulled Ginny down beside him and Remus. "Tell me more about your family and maybe you." Sirius' hair fell in front of his eyes and made him look very handsome. Ginny tucked the gold streak of hair behind her ear, "I hardly know you, why should I tell you anything? Also don't flirt with me." For some reason it was fun messing with Sirius.

Sirius put his arm around her shoulder, "But I like to flirt with you." She pushed his arm off her shoulder and told him, "well don't, I'm two years younger than you, and I already have a boyfriend" Ginny then thought _Uh oh, they're gonna want to know who my boyfriend is. I can't tell them about Harry it would ruin the future._

As Ginny predicted Sirius shuffled a bit away from her and asked, "You have a boyfriend?"

Ginny crossed her legs and flipped her red and gold hair, "Yes, he is my neighbour back home if you must know."

Sirius looked slightly disappointed. The flames crackled in the fireplace and there was silence until Remus broke it.

"So what are we going to do abut those Slytherins?" Remus asked the rest of them. Ginny remembered, _these boys are best friends and as Harry tells, they love to pull pranks, especially on the Slytherins. Then again who wouldn't? Especially after what I heard them saying about James earlier today. _

Peter started flipping through a book on hexes eagerly and Sirius took out his wand. "What do you propose Miss. Granger?" It took Ginny a second to realize that Sirius was talking to her _I've only been a Granger for a couple hours, I've really got to get used to this _

Ginny thought back to pranks her brothers pulled and then remembered their last prank at Hogwarts. _Fred and George made a giant swamp appear in the corridor and then left school for good. Now just to tailor it to fit. _

"Maybe you could turn the Slytherin common room into a swamp." Ginny told the boys. Peter jumped up and exclaimed, "Perfect!" He started dancing a little victory dance and almost fell into the fireplace.

Remus nodded, "That is a great idea Ginny, but we don't even know where the Slytherin common room is." Ginny hadn't thought about that.

Sirius jumped up, "Maybe there's a map of the school somewhere." His eye twinkled and the boys all seemed to know something that Ginny didn't. Sirius rushed off to the boys dorms and Ginny just stared. _Is there something I missed? Wait, map of Hogwarts… This must be the Marauder's Map that Harry has. They've only know me for a couple hours so I'm defiantly not in on the secret. _

Sirius came back a little while later and looked triumphant and very pleased with himself. "I've got it! Down in the dungeons near Slughorn's Office. It's behind a blank wall!"

Ginny smiled and walked back to the dorms, leaving the boys to chatter about how they where going to get into the Slytherin common room. Molly and Alice had passed by Ginny in the common room without her noticing. The two where talking dreamily about their dates with their boyfriends. _I remember when I used to talk about my dates with Harry. Luna could never get me to shut up. _Ginny listened to them politely and even joined in with a couple of, 'oh I did that with my boyfriend, Harry.' Ginny figured if they knew the name it couldn't hurt.

The two seventh years and one fifth year where talking about what place would be best in the castle to talk a romantic walk; when Lily stumbled into the room, a dreamy look in her eye. Molly giggled. Alice raised her eyebrows. Ginny just smiled. Lily seemed to be in a trance as she made her way over to her four poster bed. She fell backwards and sighed deeply.

"Spill it," Ginny said to the sighing Lily.

Lily sighed again, "I never knew the arrogant Potter was such a gentleman. He cleaned the entire mess up all by himself and then took me for a walk around the hallways. We where supposed to be on patrol but he took me out onto to battlements. It was so romantic in the moonlight. He kissed my hand and asked me to go to Hogsmede with him. He was so polite about it, but I can't let him know I like him. It would completely ruin his polite attitude. He wouldn't be acting polite for long enough for it to sink in. I've got to play hard to get. But I almost said yes. His eyes are just so nice." Lily continued in her sighing stupor.

Ginny finally ordered the older girls to go to bed and stop cluttering up the air with their sighs and chattering of how cute their crushes where. Ginny herself then lay down and thought, _I wonder how tings are at home. _At the exact moment when she was about to close her eyes, her earring burned.

OoOoOoO

How do you like it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Fenir would be rapping while he was capturing the Golden Trio in the seventh book, Yo, Yo, Yo!

**Chapter 3 **

Ginny sat bolt upright and her hand went automatically to her ear. She removed her earring and looked at it. Earlier in the year, back in her own time, she had found it a nuisance always carrying around a coin. So she had Hermione turn her DA galleon into an earring. She examined the simple gold hoop. There was a small space near the clasp for the messages from the DA and there low and behold was a small message in tiny letters.

'**Where's Ginny?**" It read. _Oh my! They must have realized I'm gone! I should be looking about how to get back not chatting about pranks with Sirius and Professor Lupin. But I have to let them know I'm alright. _So Ginny pulled the curtains around her a bit more snugly and passed her wand over the earring. "Proten **I'm alright** Parto." She said the charm to send a message to the other Members. Hopefully whoever sent to message would get it and contact her. _Thank goodness Hermione's Proten charm works her twenty years before it was cast_. Ginny lay down to await a return message perhaps in the morning but as she lay down again, the little earring burned and a new message had appeared. This time it was kind of long so it flashed the different parts.

'**Oh you're alright Ginny!**' it flashed, '**Where are you?**' it flashed again, '**it's 1 in the morning**,' it flashed, '**I'm the only one watching the coins**,' it flashed the final message, '**send reply. Hermione**.'

Ginny immediately without thinking sent a return message, which to anyone would sound crazy but it was logical if Hermione checked what books were missing. 'I'm trapped in the past, Ginny.'

The earring flashed again with a new message from Hermione, '**How?**'

Ginny decided to tell Hermione she had taken Hermione's charms book, '**Advanced Charms ad Incantations, Tempus Goldius Haramo, page 654**.' _Hopefully Hermione has memorized that book and knows how to bring me home. _

Hermione's next reply was great, '**Page 376, and follow directions**." Ginny nearly did a leap of happiness and pulled the book out from her bag and made sure all the girls were asleep. She positioned her bag around her shoulders and opened the book.

_**Page 376 **_

_**The Mirror Enchantment Charm**_

_**1. Get a mirror **_Ginny got the small mirror she had hidden in her sock for some reason

_**2. Wave wand over it and say, Horus, Hidus, Hima, Jida**_

_**Jida, Sida, Sayda, Dayda**_

_**Speaking to (Insert name of person you want to speak with)**_

Ginny was disappointed. _This is just a new way to contact Hermione, but on the bright side if I say something about the people here there is no chance of everyone seeing it. This is like that mirror Sirius gave to Harry, the one he smashed_

So Ginny sadly said the charm on the little hand mirror and surprisingly as soon as she said it Hermione's face popped up in the glass.

Hermione looked relived and said, "Oh good you're just in your dorm. I thought for a second you where serious about the back in time thing. I know of that particular spell but I knew that you would never manage to get it to work. Now if you would kindly come down to the common room and return my book, I would greatly appreciate it."

_So she didn't believe me. _Ginny sighed and opened up her curtains and took the mirror over to Lily's bed to prove to Hermione that she had gone back in time. Ginny held the mirror at the sleeping face of Lily Evans and then Molly Prewett and then Alice Smith.

Hermione gasped, "Oh my god Ginny! You seriously went back in time!"

_Well duh!_ Ginny rolled her eyes. "I told you. I was hoping the mirror spell would get me home."

Hermione looked concerned, her brown eyes full of pity, "sorry for getting your hopes up but I'm not very familiar with the Time Travel spell. Since I have a Time Turner, I never really needed it. And anyway after I saw Ron had ripped the book, I couldn't."

Ginny wiped away the tears staring to form in her eyes. "I miss you and Ron and especially Harry. It has only been around twelve hours but I don't know if I'll ever get home." One of Ginny's tears splashed the mirror, "hey!" Hermione said when the water locked her view.

Ginny wiped her tear off the mirror, "Sorry, It'd just we can't talk into these mirrors forever and there is no one here I can talk to. Otherwise I'll mess up history."

Hermione moved the mirror and walked over to a sleeping form at one of the tables. Apparently Harry had been looking for ways to locate Ginny. He was snoring on a copy of _**Locate or Re-Locate?**_ Hermione showed Ginny her sleeping boyfriend, just to comfort her. Ginny's eyes started to tear up again and Hermione asked her, "Do you want me to wake him up?"

Ginny shook her head, "No thank you, he'd probably start asking me all these questions about what his dad's like."

Hermione exclaimed, "Oh ya! Right now you're approximately at the time of Harry's parent's seventh year! Of course you haven't gone back twenty years exactly it's more like twenty five." Hermione said with a know-it-all tone in her voice.

Ginny laughed, "That's you Hermione, always have to be so specific."

Hermione blushed, "Hey no I don't!" She said it a little too loudly and Lily stirred. Both girls from different times held their breath. Lily rolled over again. They exhaled.

Ginny quickly whispered to Hermione, "I'd better get to sleep. I don't want to be so sleepy in the morning I call Molly, Mom and James, Harry."

Hermione agreed and they both said their own names into the mirror. All it showed to Ginny was her own face peering back at her.

As she lay down, she thought, _this is going to be interesting _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yay new chapters! Also Ya new reviews. I'd like to thank the people who put me on their favourites. You all rock. Well please Review, I would really appreciate it. Cause I'm not always sure if people like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note: **I just realized that Molly and Arthur should have already graduated and be out of school, but I'm not going to rewrite this. I think that Ginny meeting her teenage mum is cooler than just hanging out with just her boyfriend's mum. Also I am SO sorry the chapter took so long to get completed, it's just, Grr! I can't think of a good excuse! I just hate homework!

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did a certain incident on Page 502 in DH, would have happened a lot earlier. A lot earlier.

**Chapter 4 **

The next morning Ginny woke up to the twittering of Lily.

"I need him to notice me, but if I can't make this dratted hair behave, then I'll never get his full attention. And if I use a spell, it will go all super-model-ish and he'll know I like him back and he'll try to snog me in the darn common room!" Lily was rushing frantically trying to get her hair into a cute style but it was flying all over the place, the pins wouldn't stay in. Molly sighed and attacked Lily's hair with a brush. _So Harry gets messy hair from both sides of the family_, Ginny thought to herself.

"Lily," said Alice sternly, despite her grin, "James will be attracted to you like flies to honey, no matter what your hair looks like. Just calm down and let Molly get the tangles out."

"And he has tried to snog you in the common room before," said Molly smiling.

Lily groaned, "But he is so more mature now and if I went glamorous hair, he might slip into his old arrogant, snotty, Serverus attacking ways."

Ginny frowned; _Harry's mum is on first name terms with Snape?_

Molly didn't notice Ginny's frown and said to Lily, "I can't believe you still call that greasy git by his first name. And after he called you 'Mudblood' back in fifth year I thought you would have totally stopped calling him Serverus."

"But she did stop being his friend after that," said Alice, reassuringly.

Ginny gasped, _Snape was once Harry's mum's friend!_ Ginny fell off her bed and all three girls stared at her.

Ginny just stared back embarrassed and muttered, "Fell off my bed."

The girls shrugged at their younger dorm mate and continued their conversation.

"So back to what you were saying before about snogging," said Alice, "Lily, you really have to understand that snogging in the middle of the common room is not bad. What's bad is if Black, Pettigrew and Lupin are also in the room when James snogs you."

Molly laughed, "Ya, they'll use a Permanent Sticking Charm on you!"

While Molly was saying this Ginny had thought back to Harry and had started to giggle. Once again all eyes turned on her.

Lily took the brush from Molly and continued pulling it through her red locks. "What's so funny? Because I think that being stuck literally 'lip-locked' is not funny." Lily said with a hint of disapproval.

Ginny shook her head, "No it's not that," said Ginny reassuringly, "It's just at my old school, my boyfriend and I had our first kiss after we won the Quittich final. It was in front of about fifty people and my brother Ron looked like he wanted to pound Harry. Ron is way to over –protective."

"Really?" said Molly, her eyebrows raised, "He kissed you right in the middle of the common-room?"

Ginny nodded.

Molly gave a low whistle, "Wow. When I grow up, if any of my kids pull a stunt like that, I'll send them a Howler and skin them alive."

Ginny thought back to her first year, when Harry and Ron crashed into the Whomping Willow with her dad's car. And she smiled at the memory.

Alice stared at Ginny curiously, "I have a feeling you're not telling us something."

Ginny shrugged, "I can have secrets." _Well sure they're really big secrets that are more that just 'secrets', but that is beside the point. And they really don't have to know that. _

Alice smiled, understandingly, "'Kay. We're all entitled to secrets."

Lily then broke the understanding by loudly yelling, "GRR! I HATE JAMES POTTER! HE IS JUST TOO HOT!"

-------------

Three broken combs, a couple charms and two arguments later, Lily's hair was under control and the four were bounding down the stairs for classes. Ginny hopped off the fifth last step and propelled herself off the banister landing with a thump on her feet. Lily followed suit but she gently floated through the air, landing gently on one foot.

"Wow Lily, how'd you do that?" asked Ginny awed.

Lily shrugged and said, "I don't know."

The Common Room was unusually empty for 8:30 in the morning. Usually there would be about five or six people chatting or going down to breakfast. But the only people who occupied the common room were Remus Lupin and James Potter.

Ginny glanced at the two boys and thought to herself, _and I thought Professor Lupin was a good boy; there he is plotting pranks with Harry's dad. I still think Fred and George could whip them in a prank war. Ah and there's the map._

Indeed James and Remus had the map in they're hands, from a distance though you couldn't see the people moving, but by the whisperings of James, Ginny could tell what was going on.

"Ah, and there's Padfoot, probably putting the finishing touches on the common room"

Lily stopped and looked to see where Ginny was looking and asked her, "What are they doing?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know probably just plotting mayhem, and they seem like the type."

Lily nodded, "That's true," and she directed their little group over to the two Marauders.

When they saw the girls approaching they quickly stowed the map away, but Lily had see it.

"What's that?" Lily asked pointing to the parchment behind James' back.

He pushed it into his pocket, "Nothing Lily."

Seeing Lily grab for it, Ginny told her quickly, "Probably just some juvenile thing," _I don't want Lily to find it or she'll probably give it to a teacher and Harry's dad will get in SO much trouble!_

"Juvenile?" said James, raising his eyebrows and then glancing at Lily, as if seeing she was paying attention, "How dare you accuse us of such childish antics? We are mature seventeen year olds." He then pushed his glasses up his nose trying hard to look professional. Molly, Alice and Ginny burst out laughing seeing he was trying to impress Lily. Lily turned slightly pink and tried to cover it up by hastily suggesting going down to breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table, Ginny sat between Lily and Molly listening to them gossip about a 3rd year Hufflepuff and her 7th year Ravenclaw boyfriend. Ginny looked over at the Marauders who were sitting a couple seats away carefully watching the doors of the Great Hall waiting for the Slytherins. Ginny had privately been given her timetable before breakfast by Professor Goodwind, Head of Gryffindor and Herbology teacher. Pretending to read it while really glancing up at the doors she smiled when the doors opened and in stomped about forty some odd sopping wet and muddy Slytherins. Weeds were tangled in one boy's hair and another girl wore a pair of reeds sticking out from behind her ears and a large toad on her mud-soaked blond (now greenish-brown) hair. Immediately their appearance was met with a loud laugh from the students and then a standing ovation for the Marauders. The boys stood up and bowed, including James.

When Lily saw him also stand up she pushed her chair back and stomped up to James with a look of fury in her green eyes. Immediately James looked scared and everyone in the Great Hall turned to look.

"James Potter!! I thought you had turned over a new leaf! That you had risen above all this foolish, juvenile pranking business! But I guess I was wrong wasn't I? And if you think this is going to impress people, you may be right on some counts but I do not find this amusing!"

James just stared speechless at Lily with her finger jabbing at his chest, until Sirius came to his rescue, "Ah but Lily, what makes you think it was his idea? Tis was the help of our own Ginny Granger that set the plan into motion." Sirius turned to the rest of the hall and gestured his arm towards Ginny, "Give this young lady a round of applause."

Indeed the Hall burst into applause and Ginny stood up and took a gracious bow and then went over to help out James, by dragging Lily back to her seat.

"You helped with this?" Lily hissed to Ginny as the hall was still applauding the excellent prank. Even Dumbledore was giving a tiny clap.

Ginny gave a smile and a shrug, "Ya."

Lily glared at her, "You're almost as bad as Potter."

_Whatever, I'm sure she'll forgive me_, thought Ginny as they all swept out of the Hall for classes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

So this isn't going to be a fic were Ginny gets invited into the Marauders and ends up becoming an animagus and running around pulling pranks with them. This is going to be a more, talk with the girls and help the guys sometimes. Though I might lift the animagus rule, maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:** Ya, this is me bored out of my ever loving tree; actually literally cause I was writing down jot notes while sitting in this old willow at my friends' house out in the country. So she was riding her horse around and I was getting really bored so I climbed up a tree with a note pad and started writing this out. Then of course she called me and I fell down a couple branches in surprise. So now I have a severely hurt butt cause I landed on a rather pointy branch. Well that's what I get for climbing a tree.

Also I'm SO sorry for the super long update, like two months, I'm SO SORRY!!! You see we had to write this horror story for school and I don't do horror, I do Romance/Adventure/Action-ish. So obviously I had some trouble. Anyway I had to scrap three different ideas because they weren't horrific enough, more like horrible. So I finally just said poo on my teacher, I'm writing my own story. So I'm not sure what my mark is on 'Blood murders' but I got to type this story up during Geography in the Computer lab.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would make several cameo appearances and be a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw.

**Chapter 5**

Ginny walked to Transfiguration with Lily, Molly and Alice. Of course they were all walking in a line and Lily was on the other end opposite Ginny. Ginny thought, _she's overreacting. It's just a prank and none of the Slytherins are seriously hurt. _(AN: Hee hee, serious, Sirius.)Of course Ginny wouldn't relay this to Lily because she did need some time to cool off.

Ginny left them outside Transfiguration because as Seventh Years they had a different schedule from her. Ginny veered left from the Transfiguration corridor, waving good bye to Lily, Alice and Molly and waggling her fingers at Remus, James, Peter and Sirius, who followed the girls close behind. As waving to Sirius, there was something in her heart that kind of jumped and laughed and swooned all at the same time. She couldn't understand it, but she gave it no further thought as she reached Library for a quick detour, to get the required books.

When Ginny reached the dungeons, for Potions, she wasn't surprised to see Professor Slughorn, as she knew he had taught Harry's mum.

"Hello fifth years!" said Slughorn warmly, his large moustache wiggling from the movement of speaking, as everyone squeezed through the doorway and filed into desks. Ginny found herself completely alone as the only Gryffindor girl and only one of two girls. She sat beside the Ravenclaw, who reminded her, a lot of Luna: blond hair, petite nose, large, dreamy eyes, although this girl's eyes were sky blue instead of silvery grey. Slughorn had already started lecturing them on where to continue off from last lesson: waving his wand he made the caldron's fill with last lesson's concoctions for the class to continue with. But as soon as he saw Ginny without a filled caldron he walked over to her and asked, "Where's your potion? I specifically asked everyone to not dump their mixtures."

Ginny fumbled with her book bag, "Well, Professor I came slightly late and I only got here yesterday afternoon. My family is slightly poor so I missed the train because no one in my family could afford Apperation lessons."

Slughorn's expression looked piteous, "well I can give you an alternate assignment because you can't start the potion a day late. The half-moon has passed and that is unfortunately when you are supposed to add the wheatgrass. Try an Elixir of Kindlier on page four hundred and three."

Ginny drew out the potions book from the Library, "Well, my family also couldn't afford potion ingredients." Said Ginny quietly, trying to look unfortunate.

Slughorn smiled, "You're welcome to use anything in the Student store cupboard. Also may I ask your name?" He said to Ginny as she turned to page 403.

"Ginny Granger, Professor."

Slughorn's face lit up, "Are you related to Dagworth Granger? He just graduated three years ago and has already started his own potioneering society."

_Dang, I forgot he knew about almost every single family in the Wizarding world, I need another lie._ Ginny shook her head, "I don't know Professor. Father doesn't really speak about his side of the family."

Slughorn's face fell slightly but he just shrugged, "well you might be."

Ginny let out a slight 'phew' and went and got her supplies from the store cupboard. As she looked down the instruction list she smiled, _this is so similar to a potion in second year. Both make the drinker kinder to enemies, both use unicorn hairs as a base, both require… Hey if the schooling standards have changed maybe they are the same potion! I wonder… I think I'll take that chance and make the version from second year. _

And Ginny set down to work not noticing the girl beside her was adding high amounts of salamander blood to already filling caldron, in front of her.

As Ginny worked away adding the ingredients from memory, a very good memory it was, and was delighted as the mixture turned a bright yellow and emitted silver bursts of sweet smelling steam, just like it said in her memory from second year. She was just about to ask Professor Slughorn to come over and see when a great amount of clapping came from the girl beside her.

Ginny whipped her head up to see the blond staring in awe at the caldron in front of her, not the a periwinkle blue as Slughorn had told the class the potion should be, but a small mirrored disk was floating in the middle of the caldron, sitting in a pale green liquid.

The girl exclaimed to herself, "Yes! I've done it!"

Ginny was puzzled and asked the girl quizzically, "What have you done? You're defiantly not following the directions."

The girl looked into Ginny's caldron, "Well neither are you, but who cares a flying hedgehog to the directions, I just created a brand new potion!"

"Really?" said Ginny.

"Yes," said the girl grinning into the depths of the caldron, "I've created a potion that transforms things into mirrors! I've been trying to perfect it for hours but I've never quite got the hang of it. But adding the dandelion stems made the difference."

"Hours?" said Ginny, "Hours?"

"Oh yes," said the girl, "It came to me in a dream. Just like all the other potions and spells I've made."

"Okaaayy," said Ginny, slightly unsure of what to make of this bizarre girl.

"It really works," the girl picked up the mirror and looked into it, "According to my dream, if you look into it and say a colour into the mirror than something will happen with the color, although I'm still not sure what."

"Does it work?" asked Ginny.

"Probably," said the girl, "Want to test it?"

Ginny nodded, this girl might be a little crazy but she had peaked Ginny's interest.

The girl held the mirror up to her face and said clearly, "Blue."

Instantly the girl's hair had changed to a bright fluorescent blue but also had a singing silver canary caught in it. Everyone in the room, including Professor Slughorn stared at the girl.

Professor Slughorn stood up and said sternly, "Solaria. How many times to I have to tell you to follow directions? This is the second time this week your experiment have interrupted the class. Although I must give you credit for inventing yet another new interesting potion."

"Sorry sir," said Solaria, "but the potion you set was boring, and I would much rather work on my own work."

"Solaria, could you please right your hair?"

She nodded, "Yes." And she picked up the mirror and said, "eulB." And her hair was once again blond and the class got back to their own work.

"Wow." Said Ginny, "that was impressive," said Ginny.

"Shame I had to get rid of the bird, Xeno would have loved the bird." Said Solaria.

Ginny was curious, "Who's this Xeno guy?"

"My boyfriend Xenophlious Lovegood, he's in sixth year, he's real special." Said Solaria looking off into the distance dreamily. "If we ever get married, I want a daughter named Luna."

_Wow, she must be Luna's mom, already experimented to her doom_. "Really?" said Ginny sceptically.

"We're a perfect couple," said Solaria, "by the way I'm Solaria Athens."

"I heard," said Ginny, "I'm Ginny Granger."

"You're potion is a perfect example of an Elixir of Kindlier. Didn't you add yellow crocodile scales?"

"Ya, that's should make the potion slightly longer lasting," said Ginny, smiling, as the two girls started working together to get the specified shade of blue in Solaria's caldron too keep Slughorn happy.

The next lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts. Oddly enough this class had fifth, sixth and seventh years all mixed in, the desks had all been cleared away to allow an open space right in the middle of the classroom.

Ginny looked around and spotted Alice, Molly and Lily near some tall Slytherins and ran over to meet them.

"Hi Alice and Molly!" said Ginny skidding to a halt next to Alice, "Hi Lily, sorry about the prank, but I was just having some fun." Ginny gave a half-hearted smile.

Lily huffed but came around, "Now that I think about it, it was probably those silly marauders more than you that upset me. Just don't sink to their low level again; you just made James Potter slip back into his old ways again. Please don't. The polite James is much more fun to be around than the obnoxious James."

Just then James, Sirius, Remus and Peter appeared and James strode up to Lily, "Did I hear you saying 'the polite James'? You think of me as polite?"

Lily scowled, "well you weren't this morning! So don't get hopeful, you're still an arrogant toe rag!"

James shrugged, "Oh well, this morning is this morning and tomorrow is another day." He and his posse walked off as Lily groaned loudly.

"See?" said Lily shaking her finger at the retreating form of James Potter, "This is why I'm so upset. One moment he's so immature and annoying and the next, he's profound and charming! Can't he just pick the latter? I'd go out with him but he needs to stay cool for at least a month until I'll be sure he's safe to be around."

"Shame he isn't like Arthur. He's so nice and considerate not to mention mature." Said Molly with only a slight smugness in her voice.

Lily glared at her, 'Don't rub it in."

Alice shhed them both and pointed to the middle of the room. A small dark woman with glittering purple robes had stepped into the middle of the room. Her long black braids were swept into a violet scarf and she radiated a kind of calm power. She started to speak in a honey covered voice which sounded African.

"Hello, my name is Professor Cassandra Cheops, I will be replacing Professor Twinweather who is on leave due to the fact his wife has gone missing. Most likely I will be your teacher for the rest of the year, seeing as Professor Twinweather was very attached to his wife. So down to business," said Professor Cheops clapping her hands together and beckoning the room to watch her. _There's defiantly something about her that seems familiar, _thought Ginny as she watched the tall African woman with the deep voice.

"So class, you might probably be wondering why fifth, sixth and seventh years are all in here. Well for the rest of the year or at least as long as I'm here, we're going to do a lot of facing off practical things. I want you to test your skills against different levels of magic so you can learn newer spells and different tactics to defend yourself. You've already learned about What's in previous years, now you need to learn the Hows. I will teach you very useful and practical spells and curses and instruct you on the guidelines on where you use these certain hexes and why. But first we shall start with a simple exercise: tell me a defensive charm, hex or any other jinx you know of and please demonstrate for the class."

There was a great amount of hands flying up from the Marauders and Ginny. The Slytherins it seemed didn't want to demonstrate, _probably because their hexes are illegal. _

"Yes Mr…" said Professor Cheops pointing to Remus.

"Remus Lupin, Professor," said Remus politely, "The Jelly Legs Jinx," and with a sharp flick of his wrist, Peter started wobbling and scowling at Remus. Remus just grinned.

"Very good Mr. Lupin. Yes, that was a very well preformed Jelly Legs Jinx."

She called on Sirius next who made Peter's head swell to the size of a beach ball.

"Mr. Black please lift the curse now." Said Professor Cheops. Sirius lifted the curse.

Peter was called upon next but try though he might he could not disarm Sirius.

"Very good attempt at a Disarming Charm Mr. Pettigrew but it seems you might need to practice that one. Yes Mr. Potter? Which spell would you like to demonstrate? But please do not use Mr. Pettigrew as a lab rat." Immediately the Marauders stiffed slightly, _Ya, Pettigrew is a rat Animagus, he should be nervous _

James nodded and pointed his wand at Sirius and Sirius was immediately hoisted up into the air by his ankle. The whole of Gryffindor burst out laughing. Lily glanced over to the Slytherins and so did Ginny, there stood Snape glaring murderously at James and Sirius. Unaware to all of this Sirius was roaring with laughter, his trousers bunched up like shorts. "Great one!" said Sirius clapping James on the shoulder when he was let down.

Professor Cheops nodded but didn't say anything but after all the laughter had died down she spotted Ginny's hand up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she said with a slight flick of her wand.

"I have a defensive charm to show the class." Said Ginny her wand ready.

"I guessed that by your hand, Miss Granger," Cheops chuckled.

As Ginny raised her wand thinking of the spell, she heard Lily whisper to her, "I hope it's not some juvenile hex." Ginny grinned, "Anything but." And with a large wave of her wand, and a quick thought of Hermione and Luna, and a small phrase called, "_**Expecto Patronum**_." A large silver horse burst from the end of Ginny's wand, it galloped around the room and dissolved into thin air.

The class was silent until Professor Cheops started clapping, "Bravo Miss Granger. That was very advanced magic right there. See that class? That was the Patronus Charm, a very powerful and effective charm used to chase off Dementors. I usually don't meet even thirty year old wizards and witchs who know how to do it but here is a fifteen year old who can do a courperal Patronus. I say that gives you no homework tonight Miss Granger." Ginny punched the air.

There was an outbreak of muttering about how Ginny learned such magic and also about what might be for homework. Professor Cheops was writing an in class assignment on the blackboard.

"Where did you learn such a charm?" asked Lily eagerly (Ginny later learned Lily majored in Charms).

"My boyfriend taught almost all of us rebels at our school last year. He learned to do it at thirteen." Said Ginny with a grin.

"Are all Patronus' horses?" asked Alice eagerly.

"No," said Ginny, "They reflect you, your abilities, people you like and so forth. My boyfriend's Patronus is a stag because his dad's animagus was a stag."

Lily was getting really impressed with the different animal thing but to Ginny's horror, as soon as she had said 'Animagus was a stag.' James hurried over and asked, "Stag animagus?"

Ginny paled, _Oh my gosh. This is so going to mess up the time stream, if James knows he has a son and all it's so going to a great big bloody mess! What do I say, what do I say?!?!?!_

Seeing Ginny was panicking, although for unknown reasons, and for unknown reasons James was interested in stags; Molly decided to quickly change the subject.

"Shouldn't we pay attention to the assignment?" asked Molly poking her head in the little knot of people and indicated the long and detailed hex they were supposed to be practicing.

Ginny gave Molly a grateful glance as they all started on the assignment.

OoOoOoOoO

And that was chapter 5. Hope it meets your standards people. Also don't worry I didn't' just throw in Luna's mum and a deep-voiced African professor, they have some bearing.

And Invisible imaginary fudge cake for whoever can guess who Professor Cheops is, I will name them next chapter.

Also a shout out to the lovely Charlotte, AKA SilverDrama who is #1 on my great people list.

Until next time this is Islay Sinclair :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all those who reviewed, and those who didn't review but still read and enjoyed the last chapter.

Anyway, my friend Stephie is going on about Billy Talent and when we were hanging upside down in her willow, (The same willow I hurt myself on last chapter) she shrieked and scared yet another squirrel to poo on me. Apparently she was spying on her neighbour's house (bout a km away) with binoculars. Turns out he is extremely hot and was in a Billy Talent t-shirt. Steph's dream guy (roll eyes).

Someone also asked if James will figure out that Ginny's from the future. I thought about it and my answer is maybe.

So once again I am being a bum and haven't really updated. Yes I suck but school also sucks.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would be on the movie set telling Warner brothers they were doing the movie all wrong.

**Chapter 6**

They got back to the Gryffindor common room with their assignments from the day. Ginny had a two foot essay on the properties of a Simpering Bushmellow for Herbology, three different charms for Professor Cheops and a roll of parchment on Cheering Charms for Professor Flitwick (he was still around 25 years ago).

Ginny decided to tell Hermione about her day. She slipped out of the common room and up the stairs into the dorm. She took the mirror out of her bag and cast a silencing charm on the door. _Just in case_

Ginny turned the mirror over in her hands and said, 'speaking to Hermione.'

A big heavy looking book popped into view. Two slightly tanned hands held it on either side. Ginny rolled her eyes, _this must be Hermione's free period_.

"Hermione!" said Ginny quite loudly, causing Hermione to drop the book on her head with a yelp. In the background of the scene in the mirror Ginny could see her brother sitting a little while off with Harry. It seems they were in the library.

"Oh Ginny you scared me." Said Hermione getting up and panting. She took the mirror in her hands and Ginny started.

"So how's it going?" asked Ginny.

"Oh it's alright, Ron has once again forgotten to copy the notes from the board. Do you want to talk to him? He's been wondering were you are." Hermione's eyes crinkled with a smile.

"Maybe," said Ginny thoughtfully, "Maybe I should tell Harry first, but Ron is family… I've got to tell them sometime, the truth is important. But then again I can't tell Lily and the other's the truth, how would it sound, "Oh yes I'm your daughter Molly, Alice you're going to be tortured to insanity, Lily you're going to have a kid whom I am dating and then die." I also met Luna's mum, she's an odd one but nice."

"I could get Luna, she's working on a herbology report with Neville in the Mediterranean section." Said Hermione helpfully.

Ginny nodded, "I think Luna should be the first to know where I am, she is my year mate."

Hermione covered the mirror with one hand and the mirror went dark. Ginny heard Hermione say, "Neville, Luna, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Luna in her soft voice.

"It's about Ginny." Said Hermione seriously.

"What is it?" asked Neville, earnest in his voice.

"She ought to tell you." Said Hermione.

"What?" Neville and Luna chorused.

The mirror immediately was filled with Neville's face and the side of Luna's head; they looked down and Luna raised her eyebrows and Neville looked confused.

Ginny gave a weak smile. "Hey. So Luna you know how I was working on charms, I kind of transported myself back in time, 25 years."

Neville fainted, Luna looked interested.

"Who have you met?" asked Luna.

"My mum, Harry's parents, Neville's mum, Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, and someone who might be Kingsley's Aunt. Oh and your mum Luna."

"Really?" asked Luna, her eyes shining, "How is she?"

"Already experimenting, she made a mirror potion today, but it ended up turning her hair blue with a silver bird." Ginny joked but when she saw the look on Luna's face she stopped. Luna's eyes swam with tears and she looked at Ginny in help.

"What's wrong Luna?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time."

Luna wiped her eyes, "My mum told me about that. It was for magical hair stylists who didn't want to use potions in case of allergic reactions. It was the experiment she was working on when she died."

Ginny's mouth hung open in disbelief.

Luna breathed heavily and her large silver eyes pleaded, "Ginny please stop her. If you're really back in time you could let me have my mum. Dad and she would be so happy, we could catch Nargles, Please tell me you'll stop her?"

"No", Hermione said suddenly, "Ginny's already messed up the timeline enough with her being there. We don't need anything else messing it up."

Ginny had already tuned out, _I could save everyone with my knowledge. Harry could have parents. We could stop Bellatrix from destroying Alice's mind. I would be able to make sure Sirius would stay on this side of the veil. I could stop Voldemort. The Lovegoods would be together, heck a bunch of families could be saved because of me._ Ginny then thought, _If Harry's parents hadn't died, he wouldn't have asked us how to get onto the platform. I wouldn't have met him. I would have never really known him that well. I would never be his girlfriend._

"Sorry Luna, I can't, Hermione's right." Luna then got up and walked away sadly. Ginny hated to see Luna so unhappy, and un-outlandish, she wasn't acting herself.

Neville finally woke up, told Ginny he was glad she was okay, even if she was stuck in time. Ginny didn't mention his mum to him. Neville then left to find Luna. Hermione shook her head and told Ginny, "You know it would mess up the timeline, please don't do anything you'll regret Ginny."

"Don't worry about me." And they broke the mirror connection leaving Ginny alone in her dormitory.

**OoOoOoO**

Okay Luna's slightly out of character but I didn't know how else to put it. Also Professor Cheops is Kinsley's Aunt. Fudge cake for Emeraldfire, the only person who figured it out (Sorry but I type these up on computers without internet so I mistyped your name it's a simple mistake)! You know who you are. Someone thought Cheops was related to Trelawney! Weird.

So do you want Harry and Ron to find out Ginny is back in time? Do you want Hermione to go back? Do you want me to write more?

Islay Sinclair, Ravenclaw Extraordinaire


	7. Chapter 7

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

So, you think that Ron and Harry should find out and Hermione maybe go back. You also feel sorry for Luna.

Well I'm not sure about Harry and Ron but Hermione might go back for a day or something. Also who wouldn't feel sorry for Luna, her best friend has just met her mother and has the potential to save her but she won't, how would you feel?

Also I am a bad girl, I have way too many things to update, Fanfiction, my website, my MySpace, my blog, my diary Etc. Not to mention I have to read the Odyssey and write an essay on the long thing after coping down vocabulary and answering 140 questions. School stinks.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then he would be taller.

**Chapter 7**

Ginny sat on her bed and stared at the mirror sadly. She tried reopening the connection to explain to Luna but all she saw was a stack of books about Different Experimental Potions. She sighed, the time defiantly must pass differently in their two time zones; Hermione had already brought the mirror back to the common room. The day was bright and sunny and the soundlessness meant, everyone was obviously at lunch. Ginny sat with the mirror in her lap until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who's in there? Who locked the door? If Ginny or any other girls are in there, I have great news!" said a voice from outside the door.

Ginny covered the mirror quickly with her hand and opened the door. Alice skipped in, carrying a red rose with a large grin on her round face.

"Look what Frank gave me!," said Alice happily brandishing the red bloom, "He just asked me to be his girlfriend! Not just a go out for a date girlfriend but a serious come-over-on-the-weekends-to-meet-my-family girlfriend!"

"That's amazing Alice," said Ginny, _Looks like they'll defiantly be a Neville_

"Oh, I know, he really knows how much I love roses. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Alice sighed and fell onto her bed.

Ginny sat down next to her and smiled, "Sounds like you're in dreamland. Dear Frank, I'm sorry your girlfriend can't go out with you, she's stuck in some alternate dimension which is located somewhere in the Gryffindor dormitories-" Fwumff! A pillow hit Ginny right in the face.

"Hey!" said Ginny, "Now you're going to get it. Prepare for your worst nightmare." Ginny grabbed a pillow and swung at Alice blindly, only hoping to hear a satisfying 'Fwumff!". The two girls were laughing and throwing pillows at each other until their arms and sides were sore from hitting and giggling.

Alice fell onto a pile of discarded pillows and laughed while trying to regain her breath. Ginny was still trying to get out from the bottom of the pile that Alice had just laid down on.

"Hey Ginny," said Alice, her giggling subsided. "What's that? It looks like a mirror but that's not the ceiling in it." Ginny looked up curiously and jumped in alarm when she saw the mirror lying on the floor exposing the futuristic Potions books and common room for Alice to see. Ginny pounced on it and covered the little bit of reflective magic in haste. _Good thing everyone's at lunch, why was I so stupid to leave the connection open?_

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Said Ginny with a little bit of a higher pitch to her voice than normal. _Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell_

"Is there something you're hiding from me Ginny?" said Alice, trying to get a glimpse of the mirror.

"Really it's nothing, just a spare mirror." Said Ginny nervously.

"If it's nothing then why are you going to such lengths to conceal it?" asked Alice.

"Because…" Ginny's mind raced to think of an excuse, _Oh why? Why? What's the correct answer?_

Then she just randomly spouted out the first thing she could think of.

"Because it can turn you into a leprechaun."

Alice looked at Ginny like she was crazy, "Are you sure? I highly doubt that."

Ginny smiled helplessly, "Alice, please don't make me explain, it's totally unbelievable. I just can't tell you."

Alice looked disappointed, "I told you first about me and Frank. After only a couple days I trust you, can't you respect that and tell me one little thing?"

Ginny felt hurt at Alice's reply, _Man, she really trusts me, maybe… No! Hermione says it would mess up the time stream_. Ginny shook her head.

Alice's face fell and threw her rose down and walked out clearly hurt.

Ginny sat there for a while reflecting.

_Hell, first Luna and now Alice. I'm losing friends right left and centre, I've got to talk to someone. But who? No one in this time and everyone back home is at lunch, wither I wait 2 hours or find a new person. _

Feeling flustered Ginny left the girl's dorm and walked down to the common room to see Alice putting on fake smiles for Molly and Lily; but Ginny saw the disappointment in Alice's eyes. Ginny hurried by to the portrait hole and pushed by Mary MacDonald of third year to get out. She walked speedily down the hallway toward anything other than Alice and the other girls. She was walking so quickly and distractedly that she didn't notice the large dark shape until she ran right into it.

A cascade of books came crashing down and Ginny landed on the ground with a sharp pain in her foot. She looked up to see a scowling black haired girl with heavy lidded eyes, a way too short pleated skirt and a fitted blouse, with rolled up sleeves. Ginny twitched as the teenaged Bellatrix sneered.

"Ooo, little girlie out for some air? And you just happened, to run into, me? What a coincidence." Bellatrix whipped out her wand, dark and twisted. _Just like her_ thought Ginny as the wand sparked red flashes. "I don't believe in coincidence, little miss poor house. You ran into me on purpose just because I'm better than you. You can't be pureblood, too shabby and poor. So that would make you a mudblood Granger, there's no wizarding Grangers. And do you know what ancient and revered houses like Black do to little mudbloods like you Granger? Especially when they run into us?"

Ginny gulped and glanced at the wand at her neck, spitting and glowing menacingly. "No," said Ginny meekly, completely forgetting the fact she was a pureblood.

"We exterminate them Granger," said Bellatrix with a flick of her wand, another spark flew. Bellatrix raised her wand and just as she was coming in for the curse, a white light flashed and Bellatrix's wand was blasted out of her hand. Ginny looked to where the spell had come from.

"Tisk tisk, Bella dear. Last time I did that to you we were nine, don't tell me you've gotten rusty? Dear Moron Mummy Black won't like that, will she?" Said Sirius with his most gleaming and taunting smiles.

"Stay out of this traitor," said Bellatrix, eyes flashing, "You don't know with whom you're dealing with."

"Oh but Dear Bella, I do. I'm dealing with the little girl who used to ask if she could come over to play with me every weekend." Said Sirius pointed.

"What do you even want?" Bellatrix snapped.

Sirius casually twirled his wand, "It is my duty as an honourable man to protect a lady in danger, especially from wenches like you."

Bellatrix exploded, "WENCH?!?!" She dove at Sirius with her nails outstretched, but Sirius just flicked his wand and she slammed into the wall. He threw her the dark wand he had taken from her.

"And stay away from Granger," said Sirius, calling after Bellatrix and her pile of books.

Ginny had only gotten a glimpse of the books in Bellatrix's clutches but nearly all of them were old, tattered and thick. _Most likely books on Dark Magic. _

Sirius walked up to Ginny and reached out a hand, "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Ginny smiled at her blue eyed hero, "Ya, I'm good."

"That's good; it'd kill someone if Bellatrix got the satisfaction of hurting someone, especially such a foxy someone." Sirius flashed a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What did I say? I have a boyfriend."

"Well I have a free arm for the Hogsmede weekend next week, care to be one it?" said Sirius with a flourish.

"Maybe, I'll get back to you on that," said Ginny good naturedly.

He walked her back to the common room and as she walked in he said.

"Do you have an answer yet?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Sirius shrugged and sat down near the fire, "They all come sooner or later."

**OoOoOoO**

So how is it?

Review or DIE! Mwa ha ha!


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Time: Ginny Style

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

Well sometimes I wonder about who we are. Why? How? Who? What? Etc. Are we the same person we were 1 year ago? 1 month ago? 1 hour ago? 1 second ago? And if we aren't the same person, who are we? Many or one person? Do we even exist in the space of time? And what is time? Show me time? Can you hold it in your hands?

Well I was just reading some stuff about Buddha and his teachings (that's what the philosophy was about) and it's kind of cool

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I may own the Harry Potter books, but only in the sense that each one of them is sitting on my shelf with a receipt from Chapters.

**Chapter 8**

Ginny sat down in the library with her mirror and a large blue book she randomly picked off the shelves. The silent library was filled with the aura of calm as a large oak grandfather clock chimed 9:00. As the torches burned, Ginny was making sure she was the only one in the library.

As she set the book up in front of her to mask herself, Ginny swore she heard the flipping of pages from behind her.

_What was that? I'm the only one here, right? But was that someone reading? Do I hear footsteps? No I'm just being silly_.

Ginny put the mirror down and was about to open the connection when Hermione's face appeared. She appeared flustered and red-faced. A blue droplet of goo was perched on the end of her nose. Ginny just and looked at Hermione amazed.

"How did you do that? I was just about to open up the connection myself."

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I just thought I would tell you that Luna's in pretty bad shape. She's refusing to eat, she's doing way too much experimenting with potions and she's not saying anything except to Neville. I tried talking to her but she just knocked over a bottle of blueberry extract and it splashed all over me. I thought I'd leave. Neville told me that she doesn't want to be your friend anymore. Apparently 'real friends don't let their best friend's parents die.'"

Ginny tugged at her hair, "Like I want to let Luna's mum die," said Ginny sarcastically, "she seems really nice. I had Herbology with her and she made our work go by so much easier. A couple drops of kelpie blood makes the Blooming Artier much easier to harvest. Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw Hermione taking notes on kelpie blood.

Hermione put the quill away, "Doesn't hurt."

"Well anyway, I don't want Luna mad at me. By the way where is Luna?" asked Ginny.

Hermione finally gave out on her worried look and smiled, "well, I'm not much of a Lavender, but last I saw of her (even if he was comforting her) she and Neville were alone in the Room of Requirement."

Ginny gave a feeble smile and leant on her hand. "Please tell her I'm sorry, I really don't like it that Solaria is going to die."

As soon as the words left her mouth a gasp emitted from the selves behind her. A thump of a heavy book hitting the ground also came from the same direction of the gasp. Ginny stood up cautiously and whipped out her wand. Slowly she walked over to the row of books where the thump had come from.

She turned the corner and with a yell and a leap, Ginny landed on top of…

Solaria Athens.

**OoOoOoO**

So what did you think? Short Chapter, one of those transition thingies.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Time: Ginny Style

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

Well what can I say? I suck at updating. It's because I get hopped up on one long idea, but as soon as I start it I get hopped up on another. Like right now I have 3 unreleased chapters, but it's because they're all new series starters. Maybe from now on if I have writer's block I'll break it on a one-shot. GRRRR!!

So sorry anyway, if I knew where all you guys lived I'd bring you cake (I make great chocolate cake) and give you a big hug, just to show how sorry I was. If I could write faster I would but I can't so unfortunately you poor patience readers must persevere.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter books because I am not a silly blonde Brit who can't give her daughter a girl's name.

**Chapter 9**

"Solaria?" Said Ginny loudly as she stared in horror at the girl she had caught listening to her conversation to Hermione.

Inside Ginny's head a large argument was taking place.

_Oh hell, what's going to happen? Is Solaria going to tell everyone and mess up the timeline or is it already messed up? _

_**No silly if Solaria told people I was from the future no one would believe her**_

_But Alice was suspicious earlier so she might agree_

_**Like Alice would listen to Solaria Athens**_

_But I might have just doomed us all in the future _

_**If you doomed us then the mirror would disappear because Hermione would be dead and the spell would stop**_

_How do I know you're right?_

_**We're both her conscious so all I know we're crazy **_

Ginny shoved her conscious to the back of her head and focused on the blond she had just body slammed. Solaria was holding a small packet of neatly wrapped gift paper. She looked tousled from the knock Ginny had just given to her and shocked from the information she had just overheard. Ginny got her arm off of Solaria's windpipe and clambered up.

Solaria stared at Ginny in shock. She looked like she had just seen a bunny beating up a tiger. A gaze full of puzzlement, bewilderment, enlightenment, and any other word ending in 'ment'. Ginny bit her lower lip nervously and clenched her teeth tight.

Solaria got up carefully and put the packet on a bookshelf. She and Ginny stared at each other for a few second until Solaria took a breath.

"So Ginny…" she started tentatively, "You're from the future. And I'm going to die."

Ginny smiled awkwardly, "Everyone dies eventually."

Solaria gave her a glare, "Yes, but if you didn't want me to die, It would probably not be natural and since for all of my 15 years I have not have a cold I gather I die young and quite unnaturally."

Ginny nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this future thing?" asked Solaria getting used to the idea bit by bit.

"Because, it could destroy the very fabric of time." Said Ginny in a matter-of-factly way that Hermione would be proud of.

"Then why isn't everything turning into an abyss?" asked Solaria eyes knowing.

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't think that is how it works." She said a slight bit confused.

"You should ask someone." Said Solaria, "Maybe whoever you were talking to on the mirror." She said astutely.

Ginny looked over slowly at the mirror she left abandoned. She walked over and picked it up face down. Solaria came over and stood to Ginny's side watching in fascination.

Ginny flipped the mirror over. Hermione immediately started talking.

"Ginny I can't believe you just left me like that. You can be so inconsiderate sometimes and what in the name of Merlin's Pants HAVE YOU DONE!!" said Hermione alarmed at the sight of Solaria looking over Ginny's shoulder. "YOU KNOW YOU ARN"T SUPPOSED TO REVELE THE FUTURE THING!!" Hermione said extremely miffed. "I can't believe you'd risk the fabric of time, the entire universe. Something so illegal and you could go to Azkaban or even worse Expelled." She continued in muttered tones.

"Solaria figured it out on her own, it's not my fault. Well she actually heard me talking to you but anyway." Said Ginny trying in vain to calm Hermione down.

Solaria tried to change the subject. "So I have a daughter?"

Hermione turned red. "Hermione calm down, down, deep breaths." She told herself in a very yoga-like way. "Yes you do Athens. Her name is Luna, she's a Ravenclaw and one of Ginny's best friends; well not right now. She knows about you and wanted Ginny to do a highly illegal act which would rip the universe into more pieces than I am right now."

"What did my daughter want you to do Ginerva?" asked Solaria. She looked over at Ginny, longing and anxiety in her eyes.

Ginny leant her forehead on her hands and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and thought.

_Should I tell her or would Hermione kill me? _

Ginny shook her head and opened her eyes. "Luna told me to… Oh I just can't tell you Solaria, but please don't work on your hair potion." She smiled weakly as Hermione shook her head slowly with a look of disappointment and despise of her actions.

Solaria nodded trustingly.

Hermione interrupted. "Well this is all fine and well but we have a very big problem."

"What is it now Hermione?" said Ginny stressed.

Hermione smiled in a way that just told Ginny everything was going downhill. "Harry and Ron are standing right behind me."

OoOoOoO

How was that??


	10. Chapter 10

Back in Time: Ginny Style

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

I watched Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street. I was very bloody and gory, but it was sad and beautiful, the music was stunning and the acting was brilliant! Also it had Alan Rickman as Judge Turpin, Helena Bonham Carter as Mrs. Lovett and Timothy Spall as the Judge's Servant. All Harry Potter Actors, Snape, Bellatrix (she rocks) and Wormtail. There was also Johnny Depp and some cute young guy as Sweeny's friend.

If you have a parent to watch it with you or you're over 18 I highly advise you see it. I want Johnny Depp to play Regulus in the seventh movies cause they both rock!

Also this story has been up for more than a year and I'm sorry there is only 10 chapters. Throw stones yes but I am truly sorry. I've been idea jumping and sleeping in until 12 and being a complete idiot. I am truly sorry.

Now onto the story. In the last chapter Ginny revealed her secret to about 3 people. I'd like to see how it goes, don't you?

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter, NOT!!

**Chapter 10**

"Crap. Crap and bloody hell." Said Ginny not even bothering to keep it in her head. Solaria looked into the mirror curiously, her glasses slipping down her nose. Harry and Ron were behind Hermione both looking puzzled and confused at the hysteric Ginny and the slightly familiar looking blonde.

"Bloody Hell." Said Ron when he realized his little sister was caught in the past.

"Bloody Hell to you too." Said Ginny to her brother, clearly miffed by this new series of events.

Solaria looked at the three in the mirror. "Hello."

"Hi." Said Harry awkwardly.

"Hi Harry." Said Ginny finally calm. "Now you know where I am. Hermione showed me when you fell asleep with that book. You are so sweet." Ginny said smiling.

Harry smiled slightly embarrassed, "Thanks Ginny."

"So this is the boyfriend I've heard about." Said Solaria peering at Harry. "So he's not just a ruse to keep Sirius Black away."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all said at once. "WHAT?!"

_Just what I need, more explanations_, thought Ginny rolling her eyes.

"You didn't tell me about this." Said Hermione disapprovingly.

"First Dean, then Harry and now his godfather is after my little sister. There are too many people too injure." Said Ron shaking his head.

"Well I can't say it's not surprising although I heard something about such things." Said Harry. "When I was in the pensieve seeing my mum and dad. I also saw a bunch of girls looking at Sirius."

"And he looks at them." Said Ginny nodding. "It's actually quite annoying. And weird." She said leaning her head on her hand.

"Well at least you're okay." Harry said on the upside. Ginny grinned back at him but was tapped on the shoulder by Solaria.

"This is wonderful Ginerva but somebody's coming." Solaria said pointing to the shadows moving in the distance.

"Talk to you later." Said Ginny hurriedly shutting the mirror off. Solaria took the blue book Ginny had been using to hide the mirror and put it into her hands quickly. Ginny pretended to be interested while Solaria got the little paper parcel from off the shelf.

From around the corner came Remus. He was carrying a large pile of books which looked to all be from the magical creatures section.

"Hi." He said surprised. "I didn't think anyone would be here this late."

"Hey Remus. I was just studying." Said Ginny trying not to draw attention to the fact she wasn't even reading the book she had in her hands.

"Really. Which subject?" asked Remus curiously.

"Hello Remus." Solaria said rescuing Ginny from an awkward sentence.

"Hello Miss Athens." Said Remus a little uncomfortable. Ginny saw this and wondered, _What could he have against Solaria?_

"Isn't this a lovely night? Personally the weather is a little damp but it's a new moon so the stars can shine freely. So can many other things." Solaria said in her soft voice to Remus.

"Very." He replied to the Ravenclaw, a little hurriedly, like he was anxious to leave. "Well goodbye Miss Athens, I'll see you later Miss Granger."

Ginny stared after him confused. _Something is defiantly up between Solaria and Remus. He reacted really weirdly to that comment about the weather of all things! What's his deal?_

Solaria pressed the paper wrapped item and put it into Ginny's hands. "This is for you." She smiled warmly at Ginny and walked off with a soft expression that one day would be worn by her daughter.

Ginny looked at the neatly wrapped white bundle and tucked it under her arm. She set the blue book back on the shelf and walked back to the common room.

Soft footsteps echoed around her as she wandered back towards Gryffindor Tower. Her red hair swished silently and her deep brown eyes had themselves set in front of her. The portraits were dozing in their frames as Ginny passed each one in the same state of portrait napping. As the faint clock toll signalled curfew Ginny sped her steps up as to not get caught after curfew and lose points for Gryffindor. Lily would not be happy if that happened.

She was two corridors away from the Fat Lady when she heard voices. She dove behind a tapestry. If it was the prefects she would be in so much trouble. She pressed herself against the wall and tried not to breathe loudly. Her practises of yogi-tai, a magical off break of yoga with Luna seemed to be paying off. Her breathing became faint but still strong. She seemed to become straighter and flatter against the wall.

The voices drew closer as Ginny listened.

"-and remember not to breathe a word of this." Said a female voice, sneering and attractive.

"Don't worry, I wo-won't." Stuttered a weak male voice.

"You better not, otherwise you might end up with something worse than what you popular kids give out." The female whispered with a slight edge to her drawing words.

"Now scurry away before your friends miss you." A new, rough male voice mocked.

The footsteps parted, two sets walking away and the other scampered in the other direction.

Ginny waited for silence before peeking out from behind the tapestry. She nearly ran back to the Fat Lady and breathed out the password and clambered inside the hole to see the warm fire and some familiar faces and a figure disappearing up towards the dormitories.

OoOoOoOoO

So the plot is developing. Some questions I want answered. Do you people like my Ginny or do you think her too OOC? I'm really trying to keep her close to JK's version but it's hard. I'm only 14 and I'll try to update quickly!


	11. Chapter 11

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

Okay I'm really super sorry for the long update. You see I had just saved Chapter 11 and had started to move on with Chapter 12. I finished the first few lines and then decided to go to sleep cause it was like 11:39 at night. So I started to shut down but I saved Chapter 12 as Chapter11!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry. On the bright side it was a transition chapter with little bits and hints so I can rember the jest of it.

I would write my FRIENDS/Harry Potter comparison here but I'm depressed about loosing the file.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** Islay took the rights to the Harry Potter series in her hand. It was finally hers! She looked out the window happily, when all at once: **Pigs began to fly**.

**Chapter 11**

Ginny climbed back into the common room, the white bundle under her arm. She was still thinking about the voices in the hall when somebody called her name.

"Ginny!" Lily said happily beckoning her to come closer. Ginny saw sitting around the fire were Lily, Molly and Frank Longbottom, his arm around Alice's shoulders. Ginny smiled weakly at Alice's sad untrusting look. _I wish I could tell her_. Ginny thought. _But Hermione would be mad and so would the entire universe. I keep repeating this but it doesn't make me feel better for offending Alice_.

Ginny sat down as Lily started prattling on about some wonderful new book or dress robe style or something Ginny wasn't paying attention to until her name was mentioned again.

"What's in the package Ginny?" Lily asked curiously, her finger lightly skimming the white paper tucked neatly under Ginny's arm. Ginny looked at it in surprise, _oh ya Solaria's gift!_

"Let us see!" Molly said leaning forward in excitement. Alice just burrowed deeper into Frank's hold to escape the ring of attention around Ginny.

"Alright." Ginny said putting the white paper on her lap and peeling away the folded edges of the white wrapping. Inside was a small brown box, made of cardboard and stamped with tiny lettering like it was a cast-off piece of muggle industrial packaging.

"Are you going to keep us waiting or are you going to open it properly?" Lily asked with Molly at her right side just as eager. Ginny nodded slightly and opened the little brown box and pulled out a small blue chain of flowers strung into a silver piece of yarn to make a bracelet.

"Oh that's pretty." Lily said admiringly. Ginny smiled at the gift. It was rather nice. Like something she could see Luna giving, except Luna would have the flowers flashing green, mauve and scarlet. It was a very Solaria thing to do.

"Who is it from?" Lily asked Ginny expectantly.

"I bet Sirius gave it to her." Molly whispered with an amusement lilting her laugh.

"There are just flowers." Alice murmered. Ignorign the deal she made over her rose. Ginny's heart sank again as she heard the nasty mutter.

"No." Ginny said pushing Alice's atatment out of her mind. "I got it from Solaria Athens in Ravenclaw."

The Lily and Molly stared, their laughing dying away. They seemed confused and astounded. "Greek Fool? The crazy Ravenclaw who blew the student's potions lab up in her second year?" Molly said.

"How many Solaria's do you know?" Lily hissed at Molly.

Ginny rolled her eyes inwardly. "She's not crazy, she's actually very nice." Ginny said and collected her bracelet and walked upstairs.

She sat down on her bed and lay fully dressed on a pile of gold pillows. She wound the blue flowers around her hands while she thought about her day. Aimless ideas really. She stopped her train of thought to examine the bracelet again.

Written in cramped loopy handwriting were the words 'Truth lies in the dream'. Ginny smiled not understanding what it meant but it was a sweet message none the less. Ginny smiled again and placed it on her bedside table before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke to the girl's twittering. She didn't have the patience for them right now so Ginny quickly got dressed into a fresh uniform and walked down the staircase to the common room. She was staring at her feet and in her boredom missed the person right in front of her until she smacked into their chest.

"Oh sorry." Ginny said automatically.

"I'm okay kitten." Sirius said. "It's not everyday a ravishing young lady comes barging into me." He smirked, "It's every second day."

"Then what day is it today? One or two?" Ginny asked pointlessly while Sirius flirted. _Sirius was such a good-looking guy. I should be a Hufflepuff because of my loyalty to Harry. Darn it's hard not to flirt with him, even if he is going to be Harry's godfather_.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked leaning in closer.

Then Remus butted in. "Sirius can't you just leave her alone. She is already spoken for. Or is your hearing deteriorating?"

Sirius put his hands up innocently, "It is what it is. Adu Miss Granger!" Sirius said tragically wandering out of the common room theatrically.

Remus turned to Ginny. "If he bothers you again tell me. I'll get him to stop." He said kindly. Ginny smiled at his concern.

"That's nice of you to say but it's actually fun messing with him. But if I need your help I'll let you know. Thanks." Ginny said with a wave before she exited the common room.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Well I am very proud I finished it. I'm also sorry this keeps getting later and later but now I'm in highschool and I need my sleep. Sorry. :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

As soon as I finished Chapter 11 I started right on this one. I'm trying to make sure you people don't have to go back and read all the old chapters to understand what's going on. I really am sorry for all these long updates.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciate all your comments!

Well I've just gotten my first High school report card, sometimes I wish I was back in kindergarten and other times I wish I was in university. Both ends of the spectrum huh? Well I'm swamped with homework and babysitting and socializing (yes I do have a life, hee hee).

I'm also experimenting on my guitar to write a Wizard Rock album for the Ravenclaw Revolution! Check me out on MySpace! I've just set it up and I haven't come up with the actual songs yet but if you are a Ravenclaw who has house pride totally check it out!

Anyway last time we saw Ginny she had once again turned down Sirius's attempts of flirting. Sure that sounds fast moving but seriously, this is Sirius Black, player of Hogwarts. Ginny's a challenge and new, it's a double whammy of determination.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter books; otherwise I wouldn't have to keep thinking up new ideas for disclaimers

**Chapter 12**

Ginny sat down at the red and gold table in the Great Hall. It was a lazy morning and everyone was greatly anticipating the weekend. Ginny leant her hand on the fork next to her plate and sighed. Things were just so different than what she was used to. _I want to tell Alice, apologize to Luna not to mention now I'm getting major signals from a guy who's supposed to be dead in my time? I wish Harry was here, he'd help me out. _

She saw Remus give her a lifting smile from a few seats down, along with a wink from Sirius. She shook her head at his silliness, this was a completely different Sirius Black than the one she and her friends knew from the Order of the Phoenix. This Sirius was immature, playful and had a rather fiery personality; the one who had died protecting the free wizarding world was sombre, quieter and had a rather diminished outlook on life. _Azkaban must be horrible._ Ginny thought.

Trying to get away from the thought of Sirius she went over last nights events in her head. _Item number one: Solaria knows I'm from the future. Item number two: Sirius is attracted to me. Item number three: there was something suspicious outside the common room._ Then she stopped. She hadn't even given a second thought to the events outside the common room. All she had been occupied with was Alice and Sirius. How could she be so blind?

Not even apologizing the people around her she quickly went up and out of the room, leaving confused looks behind her. No one but her knew why suddenly the new girl Ginny Granger was rushing back to the common room one bite into her eggs. It was because she desperately needed to talk to Hermione.

Ginny launched herself into the empty dorm room and landed on her bed. She reached down and grabbed the bag with her mirror in it and fumbled inside it for the mirror which could allow her to talk to Hermione. She pulled it out of her rucksack and flipped to the side of her bed facing the wall. She then whispered quietly, 'Hermione'.

She waited for her friend's face to appear in the mirror. All she saw was darkness; there was also a drone of something in the background but Ginny couldn't understand it. Hermione was probably sleeping and the sound was maybe Lavender snoring. Ginny shook the mirror and whimpered, "Hermione, Hermione. Hermione" There was no response.

Ginny became irritated. "Hermione." She said at regular volume. There was still no response.

At that Ginny was extremely frustrated, why won't she answer? "Hermione!" Ginny barked into the mirror. Then something happened. A cold voice, preying and subtle was heard in the darkness.

"Miss Granger. What was that noise?" Ginny stopped when she realized who it was. The mirror had been in Hermione's bag during Snape's Defence Against the Dark Arts class! Ginny froze. _What if he finds out I'm in the past? Will he alert You-Know-Who that this is the time to attack, when both Harry and Ron are missing me?_

Then a pale hand with Hermione's nails covered the mirror, closing the connection. Ginny exhaled_, that was close, Snape nearly found out I'm not in my right time period. _Ginny then tried opening the connection again, luckily it was a few hours later when Hermione, Ron and Harry were all together

Ginny breathed easier and said into the mirror. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked up. "You realize you nearly got me a detention." Hermione said matter-of-factly, not even acknowledging Ginny could have also given away the fact she was in the past. Ginny sighed and nodded, ignoring what Hermione ignored.

"Whatever Hermione, I have urgent news." Ginny said, leaning closer to the mirror. Hermione closed her book and woke Harry and Ron up; who had dozed off. "Ron, Harry get up. Ginny has urgent news." Hermione said shaking the boy's shoulders.

"Wha?" Ron said incoherently, his eyes blinking. Harry sat up quickly at the mention of Ginny and saw the mirror and smiled.

"Hello Ginny." Harry said happily. Hermione scowled at him.

"Harry, Ginny has rather important news for us." Hermione said impatiently.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"I think we have a situation here. Last night right before Sirius asked me out-" Ginny was cut off by exclaims of "WHAT?!?!" from Harry and Ron. Ginny mentally cursed as Harry and Ron started babbling. She then cut off their rambling questions and exclamations by barking at them.

"Keep your knickers on, I didn't say yes. Now what happened was I heard some voices outside the common room and they sounded like a tough guy and some mean girl telling a little guy not to talk about something or else. The little guy scurried off towards the common room and the other voices went in the other direction." Ginny paused, "The strange thing is that they called the little guy a popular kid."

"Did you see any faces?" Harry asked.

"No." Ginny said, "But all I know about this little guy is that he's a Gryffindor and he's supposedly popular."

Hermione stared at Ginny as if she was missing something obvious. "Ginny." Hermione said seriously. "Do you not understand which Gryffindor boy it was? Talks to intimidating people in secret, hangs around with popular people and is supposedly popular himself?" Ginny frowned.

Harry got it. "Wormtail?" Hermione nodded. Ginny was taken aback.

"So I overheard Wormtail's plots to join Voldemort?" Ginny asked horrified.

Hermione nodded. "The voices threatening Wormtail were probably Bellatrix and some other male death eater. You have to remember that Voldemort is pretty much nearing the peak of his power where you are."

"But they aren't going to go after Ginny are they?" Ron asked concerned for his little sister.

"Not if they have no reason to. These are just teenagers we're talking about, they wouldn't go after some random girl. There's no way they knew you heard Ginny. Also you're pureblood so you're pretty safe under your blood status." Hermione said.

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "Actually here they think I'm a muggleborn, what with me coming late I had to say the owl got lost. Then I went up the Dumbledore's office and I didn't want to tell him I was from the future because of what might happen so I just said the first name that came into my head." She paused. "So they know me as Ginny Granger."

"That was intelligent." Hermione said sarcastically. "Now next time I go into Potions Professor Slughorn is going to ask me if I'm related to some nice red-haired girl."

"What?" Ginny was surprised. "There have been repercussions of my stay here already?"

"I was being sarcastic. Anyway now you might be in real danger." She said leaning closer to the mirror.

Harry nodded, understanding what she meant. "If you were a pureblood and they found out you had overheard their discussion, no matter what it was, they might offer you the chance to be a death eater. If they think you're a muggleborn than they might torture or kill you because of what you know."

"So what do I do?" Ginny asked, "If this is going on, maybe I could do something to stop Voldemort from rising, maybe even stop Wormtail from betraying your parents Harry!" Ginny said getting on a roll, forgetting her earlier thoughts about never meeting Harry and the problems it might cause in the future.

"NO!" Hermione said quite emphatically. "No matter how much it may help the future you must remain inconspicuous to any sort of dangers. You don't know how much you may have done to the time stream already, if you even step another toe out of line you may be killed or other may be. When Voldemort is involved there is always death on the line. This may have started out as an unfortunate accident but it could easily turn fatal."

"What would happen if someone else finds out about me being from the future?" Ginny asked. "Would they be killed because of what they know or would their memory have to be modified?"

"If someone else finds out it could be dangerous for them because they are one more person that knows of Voldemort's plot and is in danger of being eliminated as a threat."

"So what should Ginny do?" Ron asked.

"Kepp out of everyone's way and try to blend in for now. Don't do anything to change the future or say anything suspicious otherwise the death eaters might suspect something is not right about the 'new girl'." Hermione said explaining to the group.

"That's not what I meant." Ron said. "I meant what she's going to do about Harry's godfather who asked her out."

Ginny scowled while Hermione looked thoughtful. "Perhaps Ron has a point. You could use Sirius to blend in more." Everyone stared at her while Hermione hastily tried to back up her point, "Well think about who you are supposed to be and who Sirius is. You are the new girl who is supposedly the object of Sirius "Womanizer" Black's efforts. Has any other girl gone this long refusing him that you have heard about Ginny? You should probably accept so people don't wonder what's so weird about you."

"But I told everyone I have a boyfriend, I'm going to look like some scarlet woman if I go out with Sirius." Ginny protested.

"Frankly I think it was a mistake to reveal anything about Harry, who is such a vital part in the future and is also the son of two people who by my calculations haven't even started dating. Just say Harry broke up with you and go on the date. You can refuse a second just go on the first." Hermione said. In the long run it seemed like a logical idea but Ginny's mind still was screaming cheater. Although her heart wasn't totally in argument with Hermione's suggestion.

"Just do it." Harry said understandingly, "I know you'll just being doing for your safety. Technically you'll be going on the date before we started going out." Ginny giggled.

"So we're agreed, Ginny will go on one date then break it off." Hermione said satisfied.

Harry broke in, "Agreed, just promise me one thing Gin."

"Yes?"

"Don't snog him." Harry said jokingly.

"Don't worry, kissing him would be like kissing Professor Lupin, just wrong." Ginny said laughing.

A knock sounded from Ginny's side of the door. She whipped her head around to look at the door and then shot a glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione again. "I've got to go, see ya." She closed the connection and stuffed it under her pillow. Ginny got up off her bed and walked over to the door opening it.

Molly and Lily where standing there giggling, "Come one Ginny, you have got to see this." Lily said stifling her giggles.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as the two older girls lead her downstairs to the common room.

"James tried doing a bit of transfiguration on a table to turn it into a duck, but the spell backfired and well…" Molly said leading her into the common room. There Ginny saw the quite amusing picture of James Potter hanging upside-down in the air with a large duck bill and webbed feet, not to mention a large amount of white feathers. He glared at all who were laughing at him and stretched for the wand that lay on the floor below him.

Ginny burst out laughing as Lily and Molly went off to find other people to alert to James' predicament. Lily was probably just doing it to keep up the masquerade that she didn't like James, when in fact she was head over heels in love with him. So while Molly and Lily left Ginny alone, Sirius found this as an opportunity to sidle in.

"Always what I admire in a woman," Sirius said alerting Ginny to his presence, "A woman who appreciates good humour. How Jamesie got himself into this position as the best Transfigurations student I have no idea. His lady love must have distracted him; perhaps she shall give him a kiss to break the spell." Sirius said indicating the ruby-redhead laughing along with Molly and a fourth year girl.

"I bet that is the reason." Ginny said laughing. "I bet she planned it."

"Only she was hoping for pig." Sirius said laughing. Then he was interrupted by a loud quacking from James. He sighed dramatically, "Alas my darling Miss Granger, I must bid you Adu to go rescue my friend from the clutches of a fowl spell." He walked off with a wave of his hand.

Ginny shook her head at his child-like love of theatrics. _Though he and I both have rather fiery personalities and a love of our friends_. She was appalled that she was relating in such a way with her boyfriend's godfather. _He may have asked you out Ginny, and you are going to accept it but only for the good of the future. Remember Harry and who you love, not this guy. _

Ginny watched Remus and Sirius get James down and transfigured him back to normal while Peter looked on, unsure of what he should do. Ginny felt a small bit of hatred towards Peter, remeded of what he was going to do in the future and walked up to the dorms to get her things before her next class seeing as she had missed the previous one talking to Hermione. She wrote a little note under her pillow to call Hermione and Harry later and then trotted off to Potions.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Okay I decided that you the readers decide what path this story takes. Will Ginny's presence change the future or will it stay the same? Will she meddle? Will she go out with Sirius? Will Lily get together with James? Will Phoebe have her brother's triplets? Duh dun DUN!!!!!!!!!! Tune in next week on Friends- I mean uh… Back in Time: Ginny Style! –weak laugh-

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

Wow I've been working on this story for a year and a half; you think I would have at least a couple more chapters finished, well you're right. I'm a butt at reviewing but I finally have some stuff figured out like what Ginny's going to do about Luna, Sirius and Alice, not to mention the coming Death Eater infestation. So darlings I am typing away!

For those who reviewed I really appreciated it. Did you know this story has 15+ Alerts and 10 favourites? I love you people just as you love this story.

_Non_ _sequester#1_: I met a girl whose nickname is Huffa (Rafaela), so I have been calling her Hufflepuff.

_Non Sequester#2_: I got a Youtube message from The Remus Lupins (specifically Alex Carpenter)

Anyway last time we saw Ginny she had been told she heard Peter outside the common room that night and that she must accept Sirius' date for the good of all. And while wrestling with her own feelings towards Sirius she saw James turn into a duck after seeing his lily lady love who will not admit she loves him back. In any case, she then left herself a note to call Hermione later under her pillow before going off to Potions with our favourite zany blonde's mum. Wow, that's a heck of a lot of stuff.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter but I owned him in Quittich! (In my dreams, where I can knock anyone off their brooms with a bludger)

**Chapter 13**

"Hello Ginerva." Solaria said as Ginny sat down beside her in potions. "Why did you run off this morning at breakfast? I saw you sit down then run off, did you have to talk to Harry?" Solaria pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Kinda." Ginny whispered in hushed tones. "I realized something important about the future and had to tell Hermione."

"Did you figure out a way to get home?"

"No." Ginny said whispering with a twinge of sorrow.

"Well that's good." Solaria said. Ginny looked confused. "Well I like having you as a friend Ginerva, and I am not really excited by the idea of you leaving this timeframe."

Ginny's expression softened, "Thanks Solaria."

The class progressed. Slughorn awarded Ravenclaw ten points for Thomas Corner's wonderful progression from a bubbling stew to the correct shade of translucent pink. Jacob Henafer, a Gryffindor, added the wrong amount of powered badger tooth and ended up filling his immediate area with a cloud of silver fog which smelled of moss and daises. Ginny on the other hand worked away with Solaria on their potions. Today they were working on a type of potion that increased hope.

"Lots of people need this now." Solaria said suddenly.

Ginny held up the bottle in her hand, "Beetle juice?"

"No." Solaria said. "The hope potion. There have been reports of Dementor attacks pouring in from across Britain. Apparently everyone's getting really scared. My only concern is who's telling them to create all the fear."

"You-Know-Who." Ginny whispered in horror.

"No I actually don't know who. That's what I just said Ginerva." Solaria said, all the while nonchalantly stirring the potion. "Anyway, I'm meeting Xeno in Hogsmede and I don't want the Dementors to show up. It would be horrible. So have you accepted Sirius Black's invitation to Hogsmede?"

"What?"

"Well he will come looking for an answer sooner or later. I haven't seen him restrain this much in about three years, and that was back when he had just stopped thinking girls were 'icky'." Solaria said.

Ginny was about to protest but suddenly Hermione's plan came rushing back to her. _Accept, dump, be left alone_. Ginny recited, _only I kind of like the attention_ the rebellious part of her brain murmured. "You know what; I think I will go to Hogsmede with Sirius." She declared.

Solaria nodded. "Every girl says yes eventually. Karla Stevens, Martina Patil, Me, Glori-" Ginny cut Solaria off with an exclamation of "What!?" "Well Sirius Black has snogged nearly every single girl in the school. Even me, last year when Xeno and I were on a break. He took me out on a walk around the grounds, it was pleasant but Xeno has softer lips." Solaria said completely unaware of the taken-aback expression of Ginny.

"Too much information." Was all Ginny could manage to say.

"Anyway what about Harry?" Solaria said.

"Hermione said I should spread a rumor that I had a falling out with my boyfriend, so people don't accuse me of being a two-timer." Ginny explained.

"Oh I understand." Solaria replied.

Class ended and Ginny parted ways with Solaria to walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. She had passed a couple portraits, who waved to her friendlily. A few said 'good afternoon'. She was on the second floor staircase when she came up behind Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." Remus said pleasantly.

"Hello Remus." Ginny said cordially. She was rather fond of Professor Lupin and he was even kinder as a teenager than he was in her time. Perhaps time had not taken it's toll yet.

James laughed, "You're so formal Remus. He means Hi Granger."

Peter smiled at Ginny, she tried to smile back but it turned out of more of a grimace. Sirius interjected by wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulder, "So have you considered my generous offer of being your personal escort around Hogsmede tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded. "Ya, but I must let you know that I'm only doing this because Harry and I broke up."

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

Ginny smilied, "It was too hard to keep up a long distance relationship."

James rolled his eyes, "Remus you're like a girl with these details."

"Do you need consoling? Or is the fact you've accepted my offer healing enough?" Sirius asked turning Ginny's head towards his. Her breathing quickened as she stared at him. Well until Remus hit Sirius upside the head. Sirius let go of Ginny to scowl at Remus.

"What was that for?"

"If you must hit on Miss Granger, please remember there are other people here." Remus said disapprovingly. James and Peter laughed as Sirius sulked, nursing his wounded pride.

"So are we going to get to class, or be late?" Peter asked.

"Let's get there on time, I'm warming up to this Cheops lady, maybe she'll return the favor." Sirius said.

Ginny crossed her arms, "Hey, don't make me take my yes back."

"You know I would never give you an escape, you're my little kitten now." Sirius laughed.

James and Remus hit him over the head this time.

The five of them got in and Ginny untangled herself from Sirius' arm, which kept ending up on her shoulder. She knew it was wrong but there was something about the way he smelled and put his arm around her that made her feel safe. Ginny shook her head and walked over to Molly, Lily and Alice.

"Hey Ginny!" Lily said.

"Did Black have his arm around you?" Molly asked curious. _Even as a teenager she notices the little things, I feel so sorry for Uncle Fabian and Gideon, they must have gone through hell trying to tease their sister. _

"Ya, I'm going with him to Hogsmede tomorrow." Ginny replied.

"Make sure he doesn't shag you afterwards." Molly said seriously.

"Come on, like he would really do that." Ginny said with a laugh.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Molly quit exaggerating, he got under your bra but then the bell rang, you don't have to go saying he's a perverted womanizer." Lily said. Ginny visibly shuddered at the mental image and information of Sirius and her mum. _Dear Merlin how many girls has Sirius dated? And why did Mum never mention it? _

"Anyway I have Arthur now." Molly said matter-of-factly. She locked her lips together and turned her nose away in humorous defiance.

Their attention was then attracted by Professor Cheops. She was wearing royal blue robes and had gold hoops in her ears. She smiled her pearls-against-ebony smile and started her lecture. "By now you all should know some semblance of what a curse is. It is a spell for inflicting harm, relevant mischief or an anti-constructive purpose. Some curses make objects explode, others render enemies incapable of speech, making spell casting difficult. Whereas others create wounds or prohibit movement. Curses like Diffindo and the Leg-locker curse are examples of such curses."

Murmurs were ceased. Everyone wanted to learn about this. Everybody was wondering what they were going to do today.

"So students, today we are going to learn about curses and how to deflect them. Of course the less troublesome students will be casting the curses." Professor Cheops looked over at the marauders in humorous disaprovement.

"So everyone pair up!" She said.

Somehow Ginny found herself facing Alice. Alice's eyes narrowed, like she was going to enjoy this. Ginny looked at her in perplexed bafflement. This wasn't Alice. Alice was silent treatment, not feeling good at cursing like a catty brat.

_What's going on? Alice seems different_. Ginny thought

"Now everyone- oh Mr. Snape, why don't you pair up with Mr. Potter? Yes that right, step away from Black Potter." Cheops said separating Sirius and James. _Bad idea_ Ginny thought. "McNair, try going up against Mr. Lupin. Black get away from Mr. Pettigrew, go over and practice with Miss. Black." Bellatrix's smirk deepened into a scowl and she moved away from McNair as the two went over to face their competitors. _What is Cheops thinking_? Ginny thought in panic. _She was putting enemies together, and something was seriously wrong with Alice_.

"Yes I'm mixing up Slytherins and Gryffindors." Cheops said as if reading everyone's minds. "Maybe this will teach you to defend yourselves properly. IF you're up against someone you don't like then you will defend yourself better than if it was your friend.

Molly and Lily stared at Alice and Ginny, the only Gryffindor-Gryffindor pair. _Bet they wish they were us, I wish I was them_. Ginny thought looking at the totally un-Alice sneer appearing on her opponent's face.

"Now when I say go one of the two will send a mild curse at their oppent. Then the attacke will say, 'Progeto!' deflecting the curse." She looked around. "Everyoen got it? Go!"

Ginny flipped her head around as Alice's face contorted and her arm came winding back as a glow of green began to form. Ginny's mind was working overtime. She noticed everything. James and Snape were refusing to face each other, Bellatrix was firing curse at Sirius with high velocity while Sirius kept putting up new shields and sending off black beams. Remus already had a bloody nose but got McNair with a silver light which made him roll on the ground scratching his back like a madman. Everyone was occupied in duels already while Alice was building up an odd green light. Ginny took action.

"Plehgam Fliguits!" Ginny yelled sending her home-signature: a bat-bogey hex. Alice's face became a mass of odd flapping things. Ginny breathed until the smirk appeared. Somehow Alice shook the curse. This time she shot a red beam straight at Ginny.

It hit her in the arm and it started to gush blood. Ginny gasped in pain and fell to her knees. Everyone froze.

Even Sirius and Bellatrix stopped their near-fatal dance. All eyes were on the Gryffindor and Gryffindor duel. Gryffindors stared at Alice, what was wrong with her? Slytherins laughed in triumph, like they had seen this coming.

But all was not over with Alice and Ginny. Alice sent another unforgiving beam at Ginny. Ginny let off a scream as her leg gave a stomach-churning crack. Gryffindors stared in horrified and stunned. Frank Longbottom looked like he had seen a psycho tear off his head.

A deep voice then broke all up. "Progeto!" A shield formed between Alice and Ginny.

Professor Cheops rushed over. "I don't understand you two. I would have expected this from the Slytherin and Gryffindor pairs, not two Gryffindors."

"Miss Smith, Miss Granger please look at me." Cheops ordered. Alice stopped and shuddered, like something had passed over her and her expression softened into shock.

"Merlin! Ginny who did this to you?" Silence enfolded the room. "What?" Alice asked looking around.

"Alice" Molly stepped forward cautiously. "It was you."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sorry about the cliffy but it was getting a little long.

Anyway I've got a general idea of what's to happen next. There's a bit of dark magic, potions and perhaps if you readers are good, a snog!

Reviewers get a stay in the broom cupboard with Sirius! Heterosexual males can have Ginny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

Anyway now I'm going on with French, Math, Science and Gym in school. Damn this sucks. So much homework.

I'm loving life but sadly life doesn't love me. I lost total feeling in my foot in Gym the other day, like total. My friend Veronica stomped on my foot and I didn't feel a thing! I was so freaking scary!

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was totally dedicated to you guys!

As for my reviewers, you all got a visit from Sirius and the magical broom cupboard. Straight guy reviewers (if there was any) partied it up with Ginny, while I had a little one-on-one with Remus (if only, -sigh-)

Last time on Back in Time Ginny Style! Ginny told everyone she and Harry broke up, only they didn't. Solaria admitted to making out with Sirius and on the way to DADA Ginny accepted Sirius' date. Then we see a bit of womanizer Black after Molly admitted Sirius got under her shirt once, kind of awkward for Ginny. In DADA everyone was set up for a curse class but Alice is set up against Ginny, and she doesn't look normal. Alice breaks Ginny's leg and puts a gash in her arm. And something fishy is up because while the Slytherins are smirking like seers, and on top of that, Alice suddenly can't remember what just happened!

Will we find out why Alice attacked Ginny?

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** You thought I owned the Harry Potter series? Wow what are you smoking, and can I have some?

**Chapter 14**

"Alice" Molly stepped forward cautiously. "It was you."

"What? How? When?" Alice said incoherently.

"You just attacked Ginny, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lily asked disgusted.

Alice's face was filled with confusion and anxiety. "I can't remember this, why can't remember this. Oh my god how did this happen!"

"You just went crazy on her, like you were possessed." Frank said.

Alice whirled around, staring at the small crowd. "This is impossible. I may be a little mad at Ginny but I would never hurt her. This is a mistake!" She collapsed onto her knees crying. "I swear I don't remember this."

Lily and Remus went to pick up Ginny, being careful of her arm and leg. "We need to get both of you to the hospital wing." Lily said looking at the crying Alice.

"Ya, for insanity potion. Crazy broads." McNair said.

"It's almost unnatural." Bellatrix said flicking her wand sending off white sparks.

Ginny glanced over at Bellatrix. Then she noticed the all-knowing expression she wore. Ginny's mind clicked as she was carried off to the hospital wing.

Alice got up and started to follow Lily and Remus but was blocked by Sirius, James and Peter. Frank stood beside them.

"Let me through, I have to see if Ginny is alright." Alice protested, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes sure, we let you through you and then you go and decapitate her. Like we'd let that happen." Sirius said coldly.

"Some Gryffindor you are. Cowardly more like." James said.

"At least Slytherins let someone know when they're going to take lethal action. Whereas you throw honour away and assault a girl two years younger than you." Sirius's wand was giving off burning sparks.

Frank still was stunned but he seemed to be kinder than the others. "Alice why were you mad at Ginny? Maybe it got to your head. Did you hit it this morning? Just sit down and stay away from Ginny. Why did you do it?" He took her by the hand and steered her over to a straight backed chair. Other Gryffindors closed in beside them. Though Peter just stood off to the side awkwardly.

Professor Cheops stood over her like a large owl. "Miss Smith, why are you mad at Miss Granger?"

"She doesn't trust me, but I swear I would never harm her! I don't know what just happened!" Alice protested. "Please just let me talk to Ginny."

"I'm sorry but until this is all sorted out, you will not be allowed to be in the same room with Miss Granger. It is for the safety of students." Professor Cheops said in her deep reassuring voice. "Now I will ask Miss Prewett and perhaps Mr. Longbottom to the Headmaster's office. You will need to explain what happened to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Please you've got to believe me. I don't know what happened!" Alice protested as Frank took her by the hand. James glared at her with a look of icy hatred. There was no doubt among the Gryffindors that Alice Smith was a traitor: a backstabber who attacked other Gryffindors. Only Frank was apprehensive around her, hoping with all his might she was just no in her right mind.

At the same time, Remus and Lily were slowly making their way to the Hospital Wing, while supporting Ginny between them. She was heavy and Remus and Lily were trying to be careful not to touch her bleeding arm, or broken leg.

"I can't believe Alice just did that." Remus muttered in a voice which was both appalled and surprised.

Lily nodded in agreement. "She's no better than a Slytherin. I bet she hangs out with them when she's not with us." It was hard to say what was fierier, Lily's hair or anger.

Remus looked ahead at the set of stairs leading down a level. "She seemed out of her mind. What could have possessed her?" Remus asked to no one in particular.

The three walked awkwardly down the stairs. Lily was struggling to support Ginny and her knees shook with both staring and anger. Lily defiantly thought Alice had gone over to the dark side.

"It wasn't her." Ginny said suddenly, as if unaware of her broken leg sticking out at its odd sickening angle. And it seemed as her arm, which slowly oozed its steady stream of blood, and her leg were both the last thing on her mind. Her two carriers looked at her like she was as out of her mind as Alice was presumed. 

"Of course Alice cursed you. We all saw it. Did you hit your head when you fell down?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"She's didn't do it." Ginny insisted, shifting her weight as the three ventured down the steps towards the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny, she cast the spells, she knew exactly what she did and she did it." Lily said adamantly.

"Ginny, I think you're being rather unrealistic. Merciful but unrealistic. Are you having hallucinations? Alice did curse you and harm you badly. Do you think you broke your own leg? Alice is as guilty as Sirius was of eating my cake last night." Remus' eyes were softened and his voice honeyed like he was talking to a little child. Ginny bit her lip down as the urge to swear came over her.

"It wasn't Alice. There was something wrong with her eyes, she wasn't herself." Ginny looked over at Remus. "I think somebody put a spell on her. She just shook off my Bat-Bogey Hex and then started whipping the spells at me. I'm telling you she wasn't herself. And what about when she couldn't remember what just happened? I think she is telling the truth that she can't remember, because Alice, our Alice, didn't curse me." Ginny said determined.

Remus and Lily shook their heads sadly at her rattled brains and carried her into the Hospital Wing. They were immediately flustered by a rather young version of Madam Pomfry. She removed Ginny from Remus and Lily's arms and stuck her in a bed across from a little ten year old with large purple gills who had his head in a tank of water.

"Ate some bad Gillyweed on a dare." Madam (or Miss) Pomfry muttered when she came back with a little tub of Dittany balm, a few rags and her wand. "And how did this happen?" She asked Remus and Lily.

"Duelling in DADA." Lily said. "Alice got her."

"What Alice Smith? The sweet little pearblossom? How could she do this?" Miss Pomfy asked confused. She dabbed the blood away on Ginny's arm. "She wouldn't hurt a fly unless it ate her cat."

"Can we not get into specifics?" Ginny asked irritably. _If Madam Pomfry gets her way I'll be stuck her all night_.

"Anyway." Miss Pomfry continued. She was obviously offended by Ginny's impatient tone. She pointed her wand at the broken leg and injured arm muttering a spell. "That should do it." Ginny examined her whole arm with a slight pinkish line and tested her leg. "Just apply the balm to the scar and it should clear up in a week. Now scat, Humphrey needs his potion."

The three were shooed out as the Matron attended to the purple gilled first year. Lily and Remus looked towards one another and then to Ginny. _They're probably wondering why Madam Pomfry didn't check my head. I know what I saw, Alice didn't do it_.

"So shall we go back to class?" Remus suggested.

Lily rolled her eyes and replied coolly. "Remus I'm Head Girl. I must maintain a record, no skipping class. No matter what your friends do."

Remus shrugged and the three meandered back to class. Ginny knew they were itching to ask her questions but somehow once that all the blood was cleaned up it was a taboo subject. They opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

It was a battleground. All the Gryffindors were either hiding under desks or firing spells at the Slytherins. Lily ducked as a flash of yellow missed her face. The three flew onto the floor to find cover.

Screams and yells flew. "Tratior!" "Scum!" "Mudblood!" At the moment most remarks where between Sirius and Bellatrix. Sirius dived out of the way of a spell and landed behind the teacher's desk to land amongst the trio.

"Ginny!" Sirius exclaimed seeing her flame red hair. "You're alright!"

He was rudely interrupted by James being blasted back by a renegade spell, causing him to fly against the wall and land beside Lily.

"'Elo my Lady Lily Love." James said wiping his glasses off on his robes.

"Shut it Potter." Lily snapped. Though her voice was hinting at concern for the boy.

"Merlin's beard, what's happening in here?" Remus asked.

"That's quite simple." Sirius said ducking back down from firing a spell above the desk like a trench fighter. "Cheops took Alice to the Headmaster's office but Jamesie here was eavesdropping through the fireplace and heard someone put a spell on dear Miss Smith. Looks like it wasn't really her who tried to kill you kitten." Sirius said to Ginny, even though Remus asked the question.

"I told you!" Ginny yelled at Remus and Lily. "Her eyes were all funny and she wasn't herself."

"But that doesn't explain the battleground." Lily said.

"Well then some person declared that the Slytherins put the spell on Smith." James explained.

"That person being Peter." Sirius said firing off another round of wand blasts. "That boy has got no brains, and only a speck of bravery. He somehow stunned himself as soon as the battle began." He nudged his head over to the lump on the corner behind a table. "Then of course it became Armageddon. I've never had this much fun." Sirius yelled over the boom and din of spells.

"He's right." Lily said. "It makes sense. More anti-mugglebornism." Ginny bit her lip, _I'm not actually muggleborn. But Lily raises a point, why do the Slytherins (mainly Bellatrix) want to hurt me? _

"Well what are we waiting for?" Remus said pulling out his wand. "Let's knock out some Slytherins!" The three boys bounded over the table and started firing off spells like a great team. They were in wonderful sync, like brothers. Remus fired one, then James, then Sirius.

Ginny watched fascinated as the boys duelled. Molly jumped in behind the table being quickly pursued by Arthur Weasley and a sixth year Gryffindor boy.

"It's crazy out there." Molly breathed. "Why doesn't someone get Professor Cheops?"

"And miss the show?" Lily said staring at James. The others stared at her. "I mean look at Potter and Black making fools of themselves." She said hurriedly.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Sure."

The sixth year then piped up. "Why doesn't someone get Professor Cheops?"

"Too late." Arthur said pointing to the open classroom door. There was Professor Cheops and Professor Dumbledore. Cheops was glowering furiously. Behind her and her billowing robes was Frank holding a terrified Alice around the shoulders.

"What happened here?" Cassandra Cheops yelled. The fighting stopped instantaneously. A random Slytherin stopped mid-curse to stare at the large African woman. Professor Cheops waded into the makeshift barrier of chairs and tables.

"I leave to question a student about a horrendous crime and you take that as an opportunity to cause a war in my classroom. I expect better! I know you all have extreme dislikes but we are still all at Hogwarts. We should stand united, not divided. That is what will draw you to Him." Cheops yelled at the speechless students.

Silence encompassed the room. _Him? Not…_ Professor Cheops looked deadly serious.

"Not only has a student been attacked by a member of her own house, but her attacker was bewitched to do it. This crime is a capital offence!" Cheops pointed towards the students in the centre of the room. Students like Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus, McNair, James and Rudolphus Lestrange. The Gryffindors wore blank looks while the Slytherins had expressions of contempt and loathing for the dark skinned woman.

"Cassandra holds a point." Dumbledore said. "United we stand. Only then can we rise over the emerging dark forces." Dumbledore entered the room with Frank and Alice following closely. He waved his wand, righting the furniture and reawakening the stunned students. "I expect you have all learned your lesson sufficiently. Now if you may all prepare for your next class and leave Professor Cheops alone." The headmaster waved his hand and dismissed everyone.

Outside the class the Slytherins quickly departed. They were whispering madly among themselves, looking mad at something besides each other. They were whispering furiously at McNair and Bellatrix was shoving her wand at his chest. Then they disappeared around the corner.

"Ginny, I'm SO sorry! I swear I was under a spell. Professor Dumbledore told me. He's actually going to look into it. I'm so sorry!" Alice started babbling through tears when she saw Ginny.

Ginny hugged her. "I know."

"What I'm worried about is why someone would want to hurt Ginny and make it look like a traitorous act." Frank said. Ginny stared at Frank. Earlier he had resembled Neville greatly, soft spoken and meek. Now his voice was deep and he spoke with determination. A kind of determination to figure out what was going on and stop it. It was like the attack on his girlfriend had opened up a light in his head. _Maybe this is what leads him to become an auror_.

"I don't know." Alice said bursting into tears again. "I'm just so sorry I did it. I should have been stronger. I should have thrown off the spell." Molly offered Alice a hankie.

"You know it's not your fault." Frank said hugging her around the shoulders.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore will figure out what happened." Lily said offering hope.

"And if he doesn't I will." Frank said darkly.

"Come on everyone!" James said brightly entering the conversation. "The Hogsmede visit is tomorrow! That's something to get excited about!"

"That's true!" Molly said with Arthur's arm around her. Ginny wholly agreed but still couldn't help feeling awkward around her dating parents.

"Well then, now that's all settled can we please part ways?" Remus said with a non-nonsense look on his face and a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Alright, bye." Ginny said about to walk off only to be pulled behind a curtain by Alice.

"I hope you know I'm really sorry and if I knew who did this, I would squeeze why they did it out of them. I'm so sorry." Alice said biting her lip.

"Whoever did it probably just didn't like Gryffindor." Ginny said brightly. But Alice's words left a whole bushel of unanswered questions in Ginny's mind. _Is someone out to get me?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

PS. I don't' smoke

Anyway as many of you might have guessed Alice was being controlled. Not by an unforgivable otherwise there would be a HUGE deal, but it was defiantly a Slytherin who has it in for Ginny.

So see ya next time: It's Hogsmede!


	15. Chapter 15

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

So say hurray for Ginny! It's Chappie #15.

I'm loving Wizard Rock right now. The Remus Lupins, the Weird Sisters, The Moaning Myrtles, The Ravenclaw Revolution etc. I myself have 12 songs written for WRock. Unfortunately I don't have any money to go to any conventions and show them off. Alas…

But if you people can go I would highly recommend it. Such as Missouri is hosting the 3rd annual Wrockstock this year!

Love to SlytherinLuver, a loyal fan who is getting a total high five for even reading this. (Why are all the people I talk to Slytherins? Hmm.)

Last time on Back in Time Ginny Style! It was revealed that Alice was being controlled by a spell after Ginny insisted that Alice was innocent. Then the Slytherins and Gryffindors had a huge battle in the DADA room. Then Cheops went crazy on everyone and told them to not divide, united we stand and that shite. Then Ginny and Alice had a little chat leaving Ginny thinking someone has it in for her.

So what's going on in Hogsmede?

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I keep telling you, I DON"T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!!!

**Chapter 15**

Ginny yawned and got out of the large four-poster bed. She stretched and dove into the little bag next to her bed quickly. In it were a clean school uniform and a few books. Nothing suitable to be worn on a date to Hogsmede.

_Bloody hell_. Ginny thought. What _was the spell I used in the first place to make this stupid uniform_? Some odd thing Hermione was going on about. Ginny grabbed a few sheets of parchment and shoved her wand that them with only the slightest idea of the spell but with determination.

She ended up with a pink skirt and glittery gold blouse a size too big. _Seventies defiantly, but not my colours. Whatever it works. _

She slipped the loose blouse on and tugged on the skirt. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror on the back of the door before beginning a search for shoes better than the sensible Mary Janes that went with the school uniform.

A yawn sounded from the bed next to her's. Lily rubbed her eyes and blinked morning dust out of them. She noticed Ginny in her glittery blouse and smiled.

"You look nice." She leaned forward and observed her. "Pink clashes with your hair though."

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "I know."

"I think Molly might have something that would look better." Lily took a pillow and threw it at the redhead's mass of curls.

The pillow made contact with a dull thwump and a small groan came from under it. "It's too early for a pillow fight." Molly muttered.

"Get up. Ginny needs your brown skirt and I need you to brush my hair now that I'm up." Lily said indicating the knotted disarray on top of her head.

"FINE!" Molly said with a snap. She threw the pillow off her face which promptly hit Alice's bed. She kept on sleeping though. "Lucky." Molly muttered as she got up out of the scarlet bed.

Lily got out of bed as well and made her bed with a crisp flick of the wrist. Molly on the other hand messily made the bed grumbling about 'sleeping in', 'turn 17 already', 'need magic to do chores.' _Go figure. Mom use to be just like us when it came to chores, that's probably why she brought us up without using magic for chores, so we wouldn't complain when we couldn't use it. _Ginny observed_. _

"It's nine thirty!" Lily yelled over at Alice.

Alice groaned and toppled out of her bed with as little grace as possible. Her brown hair looked like somebody teased it with a gigantic comb. Then again it was nothing compared to Lily's morning puff ball. She looked like she had a red rat on top of her head.

Molly grabbed the nearest hairbrush and threw a comb to Ginny. "If you want my brown skirt, you're helping me with Lily's hair." Molly said irritably. She and Ginny both started detangling Lily's hair without tugging too hard.

"Yeow!" Lily said while Ginny yanked too hard on a knot in Lily's scarlet mane.

"Sorry." Ginny said biting her lip. "I didn't realize your hair was this much a mess."

"I guess it is." Lily said with a roll of the eyes. She was putting little dabs of pink eyeshadow on Alice while Molly and Ginny attacked her hair. Alice stayed completely motionless while Lily was merging the pastel pink with a darker shade of magenta on her eyelid.

"Anyway!" Lily said quite loudly when her hair was finally manageable. "Molly, Ginny needs to borrow your brown skirt. And where were those chunky heels I had the other day?" Lily said searching through her trunk.

Molly found the deep brown skirt and handed it to Ginny. She also found her a pair of shoes that worked. They were chestnut brown with little straps around the ankles.

"These are so cute! Thanks!" Ginny said hugging her future mum. _Mum's been generous since she was my age. I can't believe she's so kind. _

"It was nothing," Molly said looking around the room, "but if you want to do something, you could lend Alice your pink skirt. It would totally bring out her eye makeup." Alice was putting on some pale green shoes with gold leaves on them in a white and pink shirt and an olive green skirt. Pink would defiantly look better.

So in the end, with much clothes swapping. Ginny ended up with only her blouse. Although Lily lent her a wide brown belt to cinch it in. There was Molly's skirt and shoes and Alice had been so grateful for a better skirt she lent Ginny some hoop earrings.

As the girls left the dormitory Lily turned to Ginny, "I just realized something, don't you have a boyfriend?" Eager eyes turned towards the conversation.

"I did." Ginny said not meeting Lily's eyes.

"Did?"

"He owled me yesterday morning, said it too hard keeping up a long distance relationship so we should stop seeing each other." Ginny said trying to look sad.

"I'm so sorry!" Molly said. Then she changed tones, "But isn't this a little soon to be going on a date? I mean you just broke up with him."

"I haven't seen him for two weeks. It was inevitable. Anyway he wouldn't want me to just curl up into a ball and cry, I don't do that. It's one of the reasons we even started going out because he hates clingy, weepy girls." Ginny said continuing her walk down the stairs.

"So anyway what do you think is for breakfast?" Alice said changing the subject, knowing Ginny didn't want to continue on the subject. Ginny shot her a grateful smile and Alice smiled back. Then the four girls exited the common room.

Later in the Entrance Hall, Ginny, Lily, Alice and Molly were standing in a little group when a tap on the shoulder interrupted their after breakfast chat.

Ginny spun around to see who had done that. Sirius stood there smiling. "Somebody's looking quite ravishing today." Alice and Molly giggled beside Ginny.

"Well I must be going." Molly announced. "I see Arthur. Have a good day everyone." She walked away to Arthur Weasley.

"Oh and there's Frank. Bye!" Alice said cheerily joining her boyfriend.

"And here's Jamsie!" James said coming up behind Lily along with Remus and Peter.

Lily's cheeks reddened. _Let the marauders think it's anger, but I know it's cause she likes him. Why don't they just get together and make Harry. It will make everything so much easier_. Ginny thought as Lily turned on her heel to face James.

"Why do you always have to announce yourself in such a pompous way?" Lily asked indignantly.

"I just want you to know your true love is here." James said taking her hand and kissing it quite gentlemanly.

Lily paused for a moment before yanking her hand away in supposed anger. "Would you not do that! I am not your pillow."

"Actually it's a teddy bear." Sirius butted in laughing. Ginny giggled inwardly. James glared at Sirius but didn't respond as Lily started to reprimand him.

"So shall we depart?" Sirius asked with a bow.

"Alright." Ginny said nodding her head.

So Sirius slung his hand around her shoulder casually and lead her off to Hogsmede; thus leaving Remus and Peter to sort out the bickering 'lovebirds' as Sirius called them.

"Well kitten. What would you like to do today? Get a butterbeer?" He pointed to the pub. "Look at some sweets?" He indicated the chocolate shop. "Or have some sweeties of our own?" He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled with the boyish charm that made him so irresistible to nearly all females.

"All fine suggestions." Ginny said in a theatrical voice which revealed even Sirius'. "But perhaps we could visit the…" She paused for dramatic effect. "Shrieking shack." Sirius froze. The twinkle in his eye dulled.

"W-what?" He asked.

"You know. The Shrieking shack. I heard there are angry ghosts there. I want to see what they look like, maybe they were murdered!" Ginny said excitedly, pretending like she heard this creepy story about it. "Why are you scared?" She asked turning innocently. "Because if you don't we could just-"

"Hold on." Sirius said lashing his arm around her in his usual swagger. "If I was scared I would be asking my kitten to protect me. You know, hold me close and don't let the monsters get me." He said pulling Ginny close to him, walking determinedly towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Although," he continued, "If you need to hide behind someone I'd be more than welcome to hold you in my arms."

Ginny snorted. "Don't get your hopes up. I don't scare easily."

Sirius leaned his head close to her head as he whispered in her ear. "Neither do I." Ginny's heart skipped a beat. _What is going on? My heart isn't supposed to skip for Sirius Black. But that was… Merlin_.

The two continued walking until they reached the hill with the gated entrance to the Shrieking Shack. It was padlocked shut with a 'Beware' sign crudely craved into a fence post. The building was altogether worn-down and creepy but not at all terrifying.

"That was anti-climactic. Not a single moan or howl." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Told you there was nothing to be scared of." Sirius said.

"No you didn't."

"It was implied."

Ginny scowled. _Darn charming smile stopping me from being vocally irritated with him. Is James this annoying to Lily, because I can see what she means about the marauders being exasperating_.

"Anyway, want to go into the more lively part of Hogsmede?" Sirius asked.

Ginny shrugged, although secretly annoyed he wasn't kicking up a huge fuss over the Shrieking Shack. "Sure."

"Well come on kitten. Hogsmede as got as much bite to it as you do. You'll love it!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, putting her arm around her and pulling her away from the broken down shack and back towards the thriving village of Hogsmede which was already filling up with sound.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I've got to cut it off here otherwise it will be too long. It's already 1600 words!! But this is Hogsmede part1. Part2 coming VERY SOON!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

Once again thank you people for your reviews and comments. Especially RandomGeek and Harry and Ginny 2gether (I think that's your name)!! I really appreciate all your insight and I love it when someone leaves a positive comment. So thank you!!!!!!

Anyway I recently got back from a long cruise in Caribbean (I wish!). Actually I just forgot. I've been having an actual life by day and a fanfiction career by night (If anyone sings _'Best of Both Worlds'_ I'll kill you). I'm like a superhero!! It's Islay12, come to rescue you from boring fanfics!!!

...Anyway

_Last time on Back in Time Ginny Style_! Ginny got ready in her new 70s clothes then left her new friends to go on her date with Sirius. Then they visited the Shrieking shack and are now on their way to main Hogsmede after a bit of flirting.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Try saying that ten times fast.

**Chapter 16**

Ginny and Sirius walked into the Three Broomsticks to be greeted with an overpowering buzz of conversation. No one except a few jealous girls noticed Ginny and Sirius walk over to a table and sit down. Ginny glanced around taking in the pleasant atmosphere and caught a bit of 'Disco's Got Me in a Spell' an old song her parents listened to occasionally. Apparently it was big right now because she caught a few people humming along.

"So what do you want to drink?" Sirius asked Ginny. "It's on me." He flashed another dazzling smile. Ginny rolled her eyes and asked bored. "What is there?"

"We'll there's pumpkin juice, tea, coffee, Gillywater, a various assortment of colourful iced syrups, Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Mead: really I could go on." Said the waitress coming up. She was blonde and curvy with glittery pink heels and a deep pink dress. The young Rosemerta smiled at Sirius as if waiting for a come-on.

"A nice Butterbeer Rosie." Sirius said. Rosemerta giggled. "Cutting back?" She commented.

"I'll have what he's having." Ginny said.

Rosemerta looked at Ginny with a feeling that Ginny couldn't quite place. "I hope you realize you're in for a good day." Rosemerta giggled with either maliciousness or mischief before leaving to go to the bar, where a taller blonde woman in sea green stood serving a few older gentlemen cups of coffee.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"Rosie and I have a bit of history." Sirius said leaning back on his chair.

"But she's in her twenties." Ginny said raising her eyebrow.

"So?" Sirius asked as 'Rosie' served them their butterbeers.

Seeing she wasn't going to win she decided to change the subject. "So what's the deal with you guys?"

"You mean me, James, Remus and Peter? We're best friends, James and I met on the train coming here and then we met Remus. Then we got Peter to join out merry band." Sirus said smiling at memories.

"You got Peter?" Ginny asked confused at the phrasing.

"He was kinda a loner. We felt sorry for him, but he's pretty good at keeping secrets, so when we get busted for pranks he never squeals."

Ginny thought to herself sadly. _Be careful, he squeals alright. And in the worse way possible_.

Sirius continued. "What about your friends?"

"They're all quite nice and they always stay by me. My best friend L- _Hermione said names might hurt_- Laura, is a great person. She's always helping me out and she's really artistic." Ginny told him.

"You seem to be pretty well off with friends," Sirius said leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "I guess that's something we have in common."

"I guess." Ginny said. She took a drink of her butterbeer.

Soon they had finished their butterbeers and set off into the cool autumn air. Ginny's shoes got dirty when they accidentally walked through a mud puddle but she didn't mind. This was actually kind of fun!

"So what's the best thing to do around here?" Ginny asked.

"Well there's always Honeydukes. It has the best sweets anywhere, except Hogwarts." Sirius said bringing Ginny closer to him with the arm around her shoulders.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Sirius led her into the sweet shop. She saw the familiar, yet different, shelves piled with chocolate and caramel. Barrels of Bertie Bott's beans lined the doorway along with garlands of sugared mint leaves and silver spun sugar birds which twilled when a new costumer entered the sweet shop.

The place was packed but somehow Sirius managed to squeeze them past the clamouring children to the counter. He promptly ordered half a pound of the creamy caramel and another half pound of milk chocolate with toffee center. The man behind the counter nodded and chopped off a block of each and set them in a small bag. Sirius paid and they got out.

"How was that the best thing to do?" Ginny asked as they exited the store.

"It's not the getting, that always sucks. It's the eating." Sirius said handing her a chuck of the block of chocolate.

Ginny bit into the chocolate and felt a warmth filling her up. She nodded as she chewed. "Yur wright." She said through a mouthful of chocolate. Sirius laughed and bit into his piece.

The cool air was starting to nip and their breath was coming out as faint puffs of cloud. They walked a bit more until they got to the side of a near deserted street.

Ginny looked over at Sirius. To her surprise he was looking rather intently back at her. Ginny was shocked. _Is he thinking what I think he's thinking? _

Sirius smiled and leaned forward. Ginny was motionless and Sirius was an inch away. _It's not cheating_. She told herself. _Harry isn't born yet. You're supposed to be 'broken up' at the moment. This date is just to get Sirius to leave you alone. Oh hell, forget it_.

Ginny cut off her own thoughts and ended the minute distance between her and Sirius' mouths. In retrospect it wasn't that bad. Sirius was a pretty good kisser and the chocolate they had just eaten wasn't making it any worse.

He broke off. "You're not that bad kitten."

Ginny smiled. "I'm just getting started."

"Think you can keep up?"

"You bet." She replied going in for another kiss. She had one hand on his shoulder trying to level the distance between their six inch height difference. Sirius had both hands on her cheeks and was kissing her so furiously she thought her lips might be swollen by the end of it.

They stopped and looked at each other. Sirius smirked. Ginny giggled.

They took a few steps down the road, stopping every so often to kiss. Frankly Ginny didn't mind. She had Harry's permission and he didn't have nearly as much experience with kissing as she did. It was good to be on equal ground for once. Not saying Harry was bad at kissing, he just could be a lot better.

They continued eating the chocolates until they bumped into two familiar faces.

"Hi." Remus said with his hand held around a notebook labelled 'Marauder Prank Plans Year Seven'. Peter was holding a bag full of Zonko's products which looked suspiciously like dungbombs.

"Hi." Sirius said back. "Where's James?"

"I think he's off somewhere arguing with Lily. Last I saw he was trying to talk to her in the Three Broomsticks." Remus said. The wind picked up and blew the pages of his book around. Ginny shivered in the cold.

"Maybe we should go inside." Peter suggested.

"I don't like this wind. Something doesn't feel right about it." Remus said looking down the road towards the edge of the shopping district.

"Oh come on." Sirius said leading them into the nearing bookstore. The wind howled and whistled. Ginny could feel the cold seeping in through the doorway. People disappeared into nearing stores as they shivered. People came into the bookstore and Ginny stood next to Sirius as Remus stood uneasy. Peter's face was emotionless.

Alice and Frank rushed into the book store, their faces pink from the cold and their hair windswept. Alice spotted Ginny and smiled. She led Frank over to the four.

"Awful wind isn't it?" Alice said breathlessly. "It's like a knife cutting through you."

Ginny stared out the window and stopped dead when she saw it. Small frost flowers forming on the window. Now she knew what Remus was saying about the wind being weird.

"Dementors." She whispered. Sirius stopped talking to Remus and stared at her.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked. Ginny didn't answer. She was bracing herself if they came near. She didn't need to explain why she would start twitching. That was when people looked out the window and screamed as the dark figures descended on the streets.

Alice ran for the door. Frank grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at her.

"Molly and Arthur are out there." Alice exclaimed as she knocked Frank away. Ginny gasped. If Molly didn't make it out… _I won't be born_. Not even noticing Sirius' shouting Ginny ran after Alice to help her.

The wind was strong and the snow from the frost was swirling everywhere. Ginny was feeling unbearably cold in her thin shirt. Alice and she ran to the end of the street where the couple was surrounded by three Dementors. The two girls ran forward towards danger.

People kept running inside, only stopping for a breath to stare at the two insane girls going towards the danger. Ginny didn't notice. All Dementors were evil. She didn't want anyone exposed to them.

"What's the spell to get rid of Dementors?" Alice yelled.

"Expecto Patronum. Think happy thoughts." Ginny screamed back. She pulled out her wand and thought of Harry as she yelled, "Expecto Patro-"

_**Hello Ginny**_. She froze. _That voice. Not_…

_**Yes it's me Ginny. Remember me? It's Tom**_.

Ginny saw the Dementors ahead of her. Alice's feeble silver mist wasn't doing much good. _You don't control me Tom_. "Expecto Patronum!" A thin horse cantered a few steps before disappearing on contact with a Dementor.

_**Oh you know you're mine Ginny. You're my little puppet. You do anything I want. You strangled chickens, you released the Basilisk, and you nearly gave your life for me. You know I own you Ginny. **_Molly was a foot away from the Dementor, lying on the ground crying.

_No Tom. You don't. I belong to my friends_. She fought fiercely to rid herself of the Dementor's delusion.

_**Oh Ginny, stop kidding yourself. You know you're mine.**_

_Stop it. Get out of my head! These memories don't control me. Harry saved me from you. You died. _

_**But he'd not here this time**_.

_Then I'll fight memories with memories_. She thought of Harry as hard as she could. She thought of his bright green eyes, his smile and everything he would do to help if he was here. "Expecto Patronum!" She screamed.

The horse erupted from her wand, tall and translucent. The silver form reared and whinnied silently in the roaring wind. Charging the Dementor, it thundered down the alleyway past a white-faced Alice and her meagre mist. The dark shapes sprang off the teens and flew up into the sky. The wind died down and the false voice of Tom Riddle was silent.

Molly picked herself up off the ground and Arthur staggered upward. Alice was shivering, her wand held limply in her hand.

"Was that you Ginny?" Molly asked.

Ginny nodded slowly, fighting nausea. She swayed on her feet. Molly ran forward and caught her in a hug. "Thank you. You saved my life. If I ever have a little girl I'll name her after you."

Ginny smiled. "You do that."

A sudden rush of feet made Ginny aware people had come out of hiding. Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter came running. Along with them were half the town and the blonde head of Solaria and the white-blonde head of Xeno Lovegood. Along with them out of alleyways came people who hadn't gotten to doorways fast enough, and others who just looked like they belonged in the shadows.

Bellatrix glared at Ginny, flanked by two large Slytherins. Her pale neck was covered in a thick silver scarf and she wore velvet gloves, with fur cuffs: she had been prepared for the Dementors. Bellatrix and her cronies had grimaces on their faces. Bellatrix looked much put out. Her dark eyes darted about from the group of nearly-soulless (i.e. Ginny, Molly, Arthur and Alice) to the silent boy known as Peter.

_He knew_. Was all Ginny could think as she was led back to the castle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

So I'm hoping you're all enjoying the story so far. I'm liking it. As for Ginny she's feeling put out. Don't worry you're going to Harry, Ron and Hermione next chapter.

See the button that says 'Review'? Well you can push it! And write stuff!!! Oooo!!! You know you want to.

Love ya!


	17. Chapter 17

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

Well I just took out the toughest girl in my grade in soccer. It's the Scot in me.

Anyway moving on, I'm going to play a WIZARD ROCK SHOW!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU NIFFLERS!!!!!!!!! Check it out on July 30th on the Wizrocklopedia!

I'm also working on a 2nd year full story so I've devoting all my time to that.

_Previously on Back in Time Ginny Style_! Well you got to see a little chocolate, a little talk and little lip action between Ginny and Sirius. Then Dementors came and Ginny ran them off with happy thoughts. Then she saw Bella totally prepared for the cold the big cloak dudes bring. Not to mention she was looking at Peter every so often. Dun dun dun!

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the Harry Potter series, alas that coveted honour belongs to the illustrious millionaire named Joanne Rowling.

**Chapter 17**

Ginny was sitting outside the Hospital wing. She refused to go in because others needed the attention more than she did. Molly was ice cold and Arthur was shivering even though he was sitting next to the fireplace in the Hospital Wing. All Ginny really wanted to do was run back to her room and tell Hermione about this. Hermione would know what to do.

The matron finally relented and just shoved a large chuck of chocolate in Ginny's mouth. Half choking, Ginny escaped around the corner only to be faced with a crowd of people wanting to hear the first hand story. Ginny gulped the chocolate down and looked around frantically.

"Come on Granger, tell us what happened!" Said a sixth year Gryffindor.

"Did you really face down full grown Dementors?" Shouted a tall Hufflepuff.

"Were you scared? I would be." A third year in Hogsmede clothes.

"Rita Skeeter, Marauder Weekly." Said a blonde second year with a florescent blue quill. "How did a fifth year get to know such complicated spells?"

Then a sneer cut in. "Oh yes Granger. Do tell us all how a little girl took on the big bad Dementors. We're all dying to hear." The voice made the hairs on Ginny's neck stand up. She turned to the left to see Bellatrix Black flipping her long hair over her shoulder. She was surrounded by a hoard of Slytherins who all had similar expressions.

"It was really nothing. Alice did a lot really." Ginny said trying to slip away.

"Surely you want to take some of the credit. It's not often _your_ kind gets much attention." Said a heavy set boy on Bellatrix's left.

"Oh yes." Said a blonde girl with dark eye makeup, in a poor imitation of Bellatrix's heavy eyelids. "Mostly you're just helping people like Smith but this time you got the spotlight."

"Don't you want glory Mudblood?" Avery attacked.

"You're filthy little muggle parents would be so happy for you." Mocked another.

"Then again they might be sad you weren't killed." Nott laughed. Bellatrix laughed along with him, her wand held dangerously in her hand.

People were edging away from Ginny. If Bellatrix got angry they might be caught in the crossfire.

"Your wand probably just thought it was being held by someone a lot better. That's why it chose you." Laughed Bellatrix. "Stupid wand."

Then a good-natured voice sounded. "Isn't that the bitch calling the cauldron dirty Bellatrix?" Sirius walked up his own wand held in his hand. People scattered. The Blacks where known to be dangerous duellers. The hallway was soon deserted.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Bellatrix fumed. Her crowd stepped back to allow her room, in case she hit one of them

Sirius maintained his joking voice but had a dangerous flame in his eyes. "I was actually calling you stupid and a slut. Then again you probably didn't get it cause you're just that thick."

"How dare you blood traitor!" Bellatrix said whipping off her cloak. The blonde next to her caught it as Bellatrix took a step forward into duelling stance. Her wand twitched with dark red sparks.

"Blood traitor is such an overrated term. It's just a word. Have you gotten so weak Bella that you can't even fight? All you use is empty words?" Sirius attacked.

"You will regret that." Bellatrix said whipping a hex at Sirius angrily.

Sirius dodged it easily and threw a bright blue beam back at her. It hit the tip of her long hair and started to smoke. Bellatrix growled and put out the miniature fire before throwing another curse at Sirius.

"You're the weak little blood traitor." Bellatrix said in between curses. "Protecting a little scrap of mudblood. You must lo-o-o-ve her." She taunted, drawing out the word love like a little child.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "She's worth something, unlike you." Then he shot an orange light at Bellatrix which picked her up and threw her backwards into the rest of the Slytherins. She shrieked as Sirius grabbed Ginny by the arm and they ran down the hallway.

Bellatrix didn't follow them, or they just lost her. Ginny panted a bit and then asked. "Sirius why did you protect me? I just faced off a Dementor, I could have handled her."

Sirius looked down at her. "Really kitten, I just hate my cousin. You have no idea how much I hate her. Any excuse I get I fight. I know you could have managed yourself; you're pretty grown up for a fifteen year old. Why did you think I asked you out?"

Ginny looked at him unconvinced. "I thought you asked me out cause you thought I was hot, and you wanted a bit of a snog."

Sirius laughed. "That too."

Ginny smiled and started back towards the Gryffindor common room. Sirius trailed behind her as they talked about mainly anything. When they entered the common room Ginny looked towards the dormitories and looked back at Sirius.

"Well, thanks for the… interesting date." Ginny said before going upstairs.

Sirius stopped her and held her wrist gently in his hand. "It was interesting wasn't it? I really like spending time with you Ginny." Sirius said kindly. His eyes and smile were both soft. "Good night."

"It's only four o'clock." Ginny observed while thinking. _This doesn't seem right. Sirius doesn't seem as fiery as he was earlier. Is this the Sirius Black he shows girls to make it seem like he's sensitive and make them coming back for more?_

"Well then, good afternoon." Sirius smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Ginny was stunned as the lips she met were not hot and rough but warm and tender. This was like if Harry kissed her. _It's almost as if Sirius lov- No completely impossible, we've known each other for what? A few weeks? That's just ridiculous; he's obviously playing the sensitive card. _

"See ya." Said Sirius leaving her to walk up the stairs by herself. Ginny stood there for a few seconds before walking upstairs in a daze.

Ginny took a breath before locking the door. She dug out the mirror and took a breath to collect herself before opening the connection.

Hermione was sitting in the library again from the silent sound of flipping pages and the occasional scratch of the quill. Just to be sure Ginny turned the mirror this way and that to try and get a good angle on the top of the bag. She instead recognized the red hangings of the dormitories. _Even better_.

Ginny called softly. "Hermione. Hermione."

There was a slight rustling and a hand came towards the mirror quickly. In a few seconds Ginny saw the smiling face of Hermione along with Ron and Harry. It seems they were all studying in the boy's dorms.

"Well what are you doing all dressed up Ginny?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Just got back from the get-it-out-of-the-way-date with Sirius and that wasn't the scariest thing." Ginny said.

"What, did you see Madam Pomfrey's bloomers out on the washing line?" Ron asked jokingly.

"No." Ginny said seriously. "Dementors."

The three in the mirror froze. "De-dementors?" Ron stuttered.

Ginny nodded. "They came right into Hogsmede and went after Mum and Dad. Alice and I rushed out to save them but Alice couldn't work the Patronus charm. And I…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she remembered Tom's voice in her head. His manipulative, silky tones telling her she was his puppet. She shuddered. "I got them but it was just horrible."

"You faced off Dementors Gin?" Harry asked impressed. "That's amazing!"

"Amazingly bad!" Hermione said. "It's going to be all over the papers!"

"Well then they might as well write that Bellatrix and her friends knew all about it, and so did Peter." Ginny said defending herself.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"The Slytherins were prepared for the Dementors and they kept looking over at Peter. He was shooting glances back. He knew!" Ginny insisted.

"Then you'd better watch your back." Hermione warned. "By the way, I've found a couple books in the library catalogue which could be good to try and get you home. Some promising titles are 'Times Before' and 'Time Travel: Myths, Truths and Theories'. I'm going to go find them later today in the library."

"Alright then." Ginny said. Harry smiled at her from over Hermione's shoulder. She got the message.

"Umm. Hermione why don't' you go do that now?" Harry suggested helpfully. "I've got to clean around here anyway, Ron'll help you."

Hermione nodded as Ginny waggled her fingers goodbye and put her hand over the glass, but not so close as to close the connection. She waited until Ron and Hermione were out of the room to uncover the glass.

Harry smiled at her. "So how has it been back there so far?"

"Not bad really." Ginny replied calmly although deep down a little nagging feeling tugged at her gut. Like she had forgotten something bad.

"So how did today in particular go? The whole get-it-out-of-the-way date?" Harry asked clearly amused by the idea.

Then it hit her. _"Agreed, just promise me one thing Gin." "Yes?" she had replied to Harry. "Don't snog him." _

"Bloody Merlin." Ginny said in alarm.

"What?" Harry asked surprised. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Ginny said trying to cover it up. "I just remembered I had an essay due. Just because I'm back in time doesn't mean there still isn't school." She tried cheerfully.

"Oh alright, see you Ginny." Harry said with another of his sweet smiles.

Ginny shut off the mirror and shoved it into her back before collapsing on her bed. _I am a horrible person. I had Harry's trust and I blew it. I went and kissed someone else; and willingly! Not only that I enjoyed it, being a scarlet woman_.

She rolled over. _But my heart belongs to Harry. That hasn't changed. But still when Sirius kissed me… Merlin I felt so… so… different. It was fiery and hot and everything passionate. Harry's a wonderful person and I love him but maybe… _Ginny shook her head out in disgust. _He's Harry's god damn godfather_.

Then the little voice in the back of her head just had to throw the cat among the pigeons. _But not yet_.

"I need to talk to someone!" She cried exasperated.

"How about me?" Asked a voice from the door.

Alice stood there with a key in one hand and a little smile on her face. "I know we just got over a large and partially unintentionally bloody argument but my ear is free."

Her face was still ashen but her hands were rosy and her personality seemed somehow elevated and stronger. Alice's smile was shaky but involuntarily so. She leaned on the doorframe and then walked into the room to sit beside the younger girl.

"So is this another leprechaun problem or something regular?" Alice asked with a faint smile reminding Ginny of her 'warning' about the mirror.

"Confusing actually." Ginny said. "Really confusing and bad and horrible and well… bad."

"You said bad twice."

"Well it's kind of about Sirius and Harry." Ginny said thinking up ways to cover up the future thing while still getting advice from Alice. She needed it. Alice was less judgemental than Hermione, the cold shoulder period notwithstanding.

"You mean your old boyfriend Harry? Didn't you two break up cause of long distance?" Alice asked confused.

"Well that's sorta the thing, we didn't really break up-" Ginny said.

Alice jumped up. "You're a two-timer?!"

"No, no, no!" Ginny hurried. "The real story is that I told Harry about all the flirting and he told me that the only way to get Sirius off my back was to accept one date."

"Wow. Lucky. Permission to two-time," Alice said impressed. "I want your boyfriend."

Ginny bit her lip. "The only thing is he asked me not to kiss Sirius… and I did… a lot… and I sorta liked it."

"Well that's defiantly not good." Alice said.

"The thing is I know I love Harry. I can see us going really far together. I don't love Sirius and yet, he has this effect on me that just makes me want to keep snogging him forever." Ginny fell backwards on the bed. "I love Harry but I also like Sirius. What should I do Alice?"

"Well it seems like you're in a predicament. You love one guy but he gave you permission to go out with another guy. On the other hand you aren't in love with the other guy but he's a lot better in romantic issues than guy number one." Alice flumped next to Ginny staring at the ceiling. She was silent in thought for a second. Until she finally answered.

"You should tell Harry you betrayed his trust. If you were truly meant for each other than he'll understand. As for Sirius I saw him eyeing Maisie Travis' bum in Transfiguration a few days ago. Most likely you'll find them in a broom cupboard together tomorrow if I know Sirius."

"But what if- IF, Sirius asks me out again?" Ginny said, letting one of the many concerned voices in the back of her head speak aloud.

"I doubt it."

"But what if?"

Alice sighed. "Pretend you're sick. In the meantime you should owl Harry."

Ginny nodded and grabbed her bag as if to go and send a letter. "Thanks for listening Alice." In reality she had the mirror in there and was going to escape into the library to talk to Harry.

Alice waved a friendly goodbye. "Thanks for trusting me!"

_I wish I could trust you completely. I just wish_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I like the way that Alice came out in this. As for the plot I'm trying to bring Luna anger's subplot and the whole GETTING HOME thing back.

Also I added in a mentioned cameo of another of my OCs from 'The Experiment': Maisie Travis of Ravenclaw, best friend of Solaria Athens, but not joined at the hip best friend. She's also a year older than Solaria.

I also added mini-Skeeter because I really like her. She reports the news for the Marauder's underground newspaper that has a Marauder's Advice column (see 'The Marauder's Advice Thingy' by another author on this site), the daily news/gossip by Rita and comics and editorials by anyone who wants to help.

Mostly the Skeeter cameo was because I recently got a pair of plastic specs that look like Skeeter glasses and I wrote a song about them. Me and my ideas…

Another thing I love Sirius/Ginny but I also love Harry/Ginny, but I want to try and keep some canon aspects.


	18. Chapter 18

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

I got a 76% in advanced summer school mathematics. I'm upset. That's not what I want if I'm going to be a veterinarian (it's my fallback for writing).

_Last Time we saw Ginny!_ In Chapter 17 dear Gin was antagonized by Bella and her crowd until Sirius came along and shut his cousin up. Then he went sensitive and Ginny realized she might have feelings for Sirius! Then she called up the Trio and Herms said she was hot on the trail of a way to get their dear red head home. But when Ginny wanted to talk to Harry alone she hung up when she realized she had kissed Sirius after promising Harry she wouldn't!!! The horror!!! Then Alice came in and Ginny explained the problem; Alice said to tell Harry and ditch Sirius because Gin loves Harry. Then Gin went to the library tell Harry.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Series. That's Joanne's job (ps. If you don't know who Joanne is, why are you here?)

**Chapter 18**

Ginny walked swiftly through the hallways towards the library. She had her bag held close to her as she rushed towards the library. She wasn't sure why she had started to jog. It wasn't like this was life or death; but it could be the difference between happy relationship and dumped city. She knew Harry should know she kissed Sirius.

_There, it's out. I kissed Sirius Black and I liked it. But I love Harry Potter! I do!!!_ Ginny thought determinedly.

She found the large doors to the library and sat down the area where she had sat earlier. She supposed it was on theory spells and untested spells and things of the sort from the titles on the shelves. '_The Search for Eternal Youth', 'Love or Lust: The Effect of Romantic Potions and their Properties', 'Untested Spells for Flight'. _Ginny read off the shelves. She picked a heavy red leather book and sat it in front of her, not bothering to read the words as it was only a thing to hide behind.

Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello Ginerva." Ginny turned to see the spectacled face of Solaria.

"Hey Solaria." Ginny said relieved. If it had been someone else she would not have been able to use the mirror.

"I heard you had your date with Sirius Black. How did it go?" She sat down next to redhead and leaned calmly on a pile of parchment that had been left in the library.

"Horrible!" Ginny exclaimed. "I kissed him!"

"So?" Solaria asked. "Sirius kisses every girl he goes out with. Anyway didn't you have Harry's permission."

Ginny hid her face on the table. "Not to kiss him."

"Oh I see."

"I'm about to talk to him about it. Alice said I should." Ginny said flipping the mirror in her hands.

"Well that seems sensible." Solaria said flipping through the blank parchment on the table.

"Well I'm going to call him up now and tell him the truth." Ginny took a deep breath. "Alice said if we were meant to be he'd understand." She reached for the mirror and flipped it on.

"-that's not possible. Neville try talking to her. Anyway Ron, what sort of an example do you think you are setting for the first years?" Came Hermione's voice from somewhere above. It looked like she was arguing with Ron from the flash of red she saw.

Ginny tapped at the mirror glass. "Hermione!" she said loudly into the mirror.

"Oh! It's Ginny." Hermione took the mirror up and smiled. In the background Ginny could see Ron, Harry and a rather flustered Neville talking to someone blocked by Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said to the brunette with Solaria peering over her shoulder.

Hermione blinked at Solaria. "What are you doing there? Ginny why is she there, this is not the best time."

"Why what happened?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well we came into the library to look for the books I told you about and well, we bumped into to Luna. And she wasn't too happy." Hermione said. "Her dad just owled her and said that her plant- I think- just died at her house and well she got upset. When she saw us she just was over the edge because we won't let her talk to you-know-who-in-you-know-which-time-frame."

A voice came from behind Hermione. A soft voice that was barley audible. "You're talking about me. I'm used to it but you're talking about me to Her." Luna came up behind Hermione and took the mirror. "Well I think I'll tell Ginerva what I think." Luna looked into the mirror.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Solaria blinked back from behind her green glasses. "So this is my daughter? What's your name?" Solaria asked.

"Might as well. The universe is already falling apart." Hermione's relenting was heard from behind Luna.

"I'm Luna."

"Well pleased to meet you Luna. Ginny said I had a daughter but I couldn't talk to her because it would hurt the time stream. It's kind of interesting though." Solaria said pushing her slipping glasses back up her button nose.

"Not as odd as sharing a dorm with your mum." Ginny said offhandedly.

"Oh, you mean Lily?" Solaria looked over at Ginny.

Ron laughed. Harry looked over at Ginny. "You share a dorm with her?"

"Bloody hell! I think there's a lot of explaining needed to do." Ginny said exasperated. At least Luna was smiling.

"Wasn't that the reason you called them? To explain to Harry how you kissed Sirius." Solaria said much too honestly.

There was an explosion of sound from the mirror. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" was the loudest from Ron.

"Uhh… got to go!" Ginny said shutting off the connection.

She looked over at Solaria. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you wanted them to know." She replied.

"Only Harry. The others wouldn't understand." Ginny said irately.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Solaria said softly.

"GINNY!!!" Came a voice from the table. Hermione had opened the connection back up.

_Shite_. Thought Ginny.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?" Hermione said fuming.

"He's twenty years older than you!" Ron interjected.

"It's kind of creepy." Neville said confused.

Harry and Luna said nothing.

"Quiet." Ginny said to the five in the mirror. "Shut up and let me speak. I want to speak to Harry alone, okay?"

Harry snatched the mirror up before anyone could say anything further and the noises disappeared. He looked at Ginny. She was unsure what to say to him.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she could manage. "I promised and well it just sort of happened and-"

Harry cut her off. "It's alright. I guess I couldn't get to keep something that was kind of impossible. I was flipping through an old Hogwarts yearbook the other day in the Room of Requirement and well I think I found Sirius' yearbook. I think it was 6th year and he had little stars beside each one, showing how many girls he's dated. It was nearly every one except my mum."

"I don't know what to say." Ginny said unable to find words to express how grateful Harry was. For understanding and not breaking up with her. _I truly have the best boyfriend ever_!

"Don't say anything, just remember I love you." Harry said smiling at Ginny.

Ginny's heart burst with joy. "I love you too Harry." But she still felt a twang of guilt for not telling Harry the whole story about her and Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Review! You know you love this story.

Also you'll love my others! Try em out! Ex. Rowena Ravenclaw-An Insight, Things I'll Never Say, What REALLY Happened to Salazar Slytherin etc.


	19. Chapter 19

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

My brother helped me with the prank in this one. If you guess what the prank is from I will feature you in the next chapter. But you have to get it correct!

_Last Time we saw Ginny!_ In Chapter 18 Solaria found Ginny in the library, and they turned on the mirror to Hermione but turns out the whole gang was there, including everyone's favourite daughter who shouldn't meet her mum, luckily Solaria distracted everyone away from her meeting with Luna by practically yelling about Gin snogging Sirius, thank god Harry forgave her. What are boyfriends for?

ONTO THE STORY!!!

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Series, if I did would I really be writing fanfiction? Also I don't own the elephants.

**Chapter 19**

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. "So shall we face the rest of the horrible foursome? I think Luna really needs to talk to someone, no matter what Hermione says." Ginny said slinging her arm around Solaria's thin shoulders.

"Alright." Harry said and brought them back to the four, three of whom where going on about how wrong and sick that was.

"Harry aren't you going to say anything? Ginny kissed your godfather!" Hermione said.

"Ginny what the hell where you thinking?" Ron asked.

"I thought I would do what this time frame expects." Ginny said uncomfortably, "I mean Solaria said-"

Luna looked up hopefully and Solaria caught her eye. "Luna." She said smiling.

The group went silent, except for Hermione who was practically raving about how the fabric of the universe was going to unravel any second.

"I have heard some good things from Ginny about you. Although I suppose I haven't heard more about your times together because of this one." Solaria said indicating Hermione, who was in the middle of an unnoticed rant about the time space continuum.

"Well considering we're all screwed perhaps you could explain why you said it was alright for my baby sister to go snogging Harry's bloody godfather!" Ron said, his ears turning a magnificent shade of red.

"That's quite a simple explanation… what was your name again?" Solaria said repositioning her glasses.

"He's Ron." Neville volunteered. "I'm Neville and this is Harry and Hermione."

"Thank you Neville. It's always so awkward to never know someone's name." Solaria said politely.

"So the explanation?" Ron motioned. Ginny shook her head and hid her face in her hands. _As if things couldn't get embarrassing enough, Ron has to butt in_.

"Oh yes, I was getting to that." Solaria said. Aside to Ginny she whispered. "Your friends are rather impatient."

Ginny had no response to this. She just continued to blush as Solaria began her explanation.

"Since Ginerva is not from this time period and you all insist she must conform as much as possible I told her about Sirius Black's many escapades. He has snogged nearly every girl in the two years above and below him. The only exceptions being the Slytherins, a few miscellaneous girls and one Lily Evans, whom he would never go near for reasons I suspect relate to his best friend's passionate following of her." Solaria said listing off the girls Sirius hadn't snogged.

Harry had an interested expression on his face. Most likely he was itching to ask about his parents but knew better than to interrupt Ron's much needed explanation.

"I mean I suppose there are some names which might mean something to you. Ginerva mentioned them in passing. Sirius Black has dated Alice Smith, me and Molly Prewett." Solaria looked over at the group. "It's much like a rite of passage for many Hogwarts girls to kiss Sirius Black, if Ginerva didn't snog him than people would become suspicious. Although snogging Sirius Black wasn't the highlight of my year, unlike some other girls', wouldn't you agree Ginerva?" She leaned on one elbow, staring into space thoughtfully while Ginny measured the reaction to her news.

Neville had a bit of a sour look on his face while Harry was laughing at Ron's disgusted expression. Luna didn't seem to hear Solaria's declaration of not enjoying her time with Sirius. Hermione on the other hand was finally done her rant.

"Well thank you for that lovely bit of story time but really what we need to be doing is finding a way to bring Ginny home. The Death Eaters are obviously on the rise and we can't afford to have one of our star duelers die in the first war when we need her in the second war!" Hermione said impatiently.

"So what do you propose I do Hermione Know-it-all Granger?" Ginny said impudently.

"Perhaps you could also try doing some research on the subject of time? I've been working much too hard and I want you home yesterday!" Hermione said furiously.

"Where the heck am I supposed to look? I don't know much about your stupid research." Ginny said nearly yelling at Hermione.

"Well she could always try the Study?" Solaria suggested.

"What?" the Gryffindors asked.

"I thought only Ravenclaws were supposed to know about that." Luna said.

"Yes but I doubt the grand lady would doubt we had great need to break the secrecy." Solaria reasoned.

"You make an excellent point mum." Luna said.

"Mum. Now that's something I could get used to." Solaria said thoughtfully.

"Not for another few years. Now what is this 'Study'?" Hermione interrupted.

"The Study is a place where Ravenclaws can have some peace and quiet to study. It has access to the more rare volumes of books in the Library reserved especially for Ravenclaws." Solaria explained. Hermione looked like she had dies and gone to heaven at the mention of all those books.

"And here I thought Slytherin was the only bugger with a secret room in the castle." Ron said.

Where is it?" Harry asked.

"It's under the statue of James Smith the Third on the second floor. You have to tap it three times with your wand." Solaria said.

"If I can find that one book we'll defiantly be able to get you home Ginny. There's one book that I couldn't find in here. It's called _101 Ways to Time Travel_ by Victoria Hugo, Celebrated Unspeakable. I couldn't find it in the library. Maybe it will be here." Hermione said hopefully. "Thank you Miss Athens."

Solaria smiled. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Glad that everything's straightened out. Bye everyone!"

The connection went black.

"Thanks Solaria." Ginny said to the blonde.

"No problem. I hope your friend Hermione can get you home, although it's been fun having you in Potions." Solaria said.

"Ya, you're really creative."

"Oh that's nothing. It's all dreams. That reminds me Ginerva, what did you think of your bracelet, it's something isn't it?" Solaria said bringing up the flower bracelet she gave Ginny a while back.

"Oh that was very pretty. I forgot to thank you for that didn't I?" Ginny said remembering the pretty blue bracelet on her bedside table.

"Did you try wearing while you sleep?" Solaria asked, "If you have a query the answer will arrive in your dreams. It's always helped me." Solaria said.

"Uh no." Ginny said. "It can do that?"

"Yes." Solaria said. "See you in Potions Ginerva."

"See ya solaria." Ginny said before picking up the red book and departing to the common room with a feeling of light heartiness in her.

_I think things __are finally perking up_. Ginny thought, well that was until she entered the common room.

A large explosion of papers littered the room with plans and semantics. Under the mess of papers Ginny could spot the Marauders with a large pile of parchment Remus was scribbling intently on.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ginny asked the boys, entering the destruction zone.

"Pranking my dear Granger." James said from behind a pile of books.

"You think messing up the common room is a prank?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"No kitten, its prank stage #1, brainstorming." Sirius said.

"All we have to do is thinking of an idea." Peter said munching on a cookie.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Ginny asked.

The boys deflated. "No."

"Well I'd clean up before Lily sees this; it looks like an elephant attacked the room." Ginny said hugging the book she was carrying close to her.

Suddenly Sirius looked like he was stuck with an idea. He stood up on the table and stuck a pose like some army officer coming home victorious.

"You know what we're going to do kitten?" Sirius asked Ginny. Remus and Peter caught on and joined in.

"What Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to let and elephant loose in the dorms!" Sirius said decidedly.

"An elephant?" Peter asked momentarily confused.

"What's an elephant?" Remus asked playing along.

"It's like a big upside down squirrel." Sirius said making some obscure hand gestures. "The top bits on top and well the top bit's on the bottom. And it's got big teeth, yeh know."

"By George that sounds scary." Remus said.

"An elephant? Really?" Ginny asked sceptically. "You boys have really gone off the edge."

"No Granger. It's you and your lovely ideas which have gone off the edge!" Sirius said drawing up plans to kidnap an elephant from the local muggle zoo.

"Well have fun. When Lily sees this mess you'll be dealing with an elephant alright, a temper the size of one." Ginny said climbing the stairs. Those boys were something.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Review! You know you love this story.

And yes it is a little rough but I was stuck for ideas. I have about 5 stories being written at once. It's killing me.

Anyway you'll love my others! Try em out! Ex. Rowena Ravenclaw-An Insight, Things I'll Never Say, What REALLY Happened to Salazar Slytherin etc.


	20. Chapter 20

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007… damn I suck at updating.

**Author's Note:**

So I've been typing and I've just got to say I don't have a plot outline for this story, it's more of a type-as-I-go but it's one of my most reviewed, favourited and alerted stories. Just think what I could do with an outline!

By the way the Elephant conversation from last time is from a skit by Eddie Izzard, a British comedian. Search it up! He's quite funny (although the Lego versions are better to listen to because he looks odd)

So I'm going to try and bring in some more characters I may have forgotten, like Kingsley's Aunt the DADA teacher. The fact she's related to Kingsley has nothing to do with the plot, I just wanted to relate her to someone so you get a hold on her.

Another fact we'll have someone else discovering Ginny's secret so stay tuned for one of our characters discovering Ginny's secret, this will be a major plot device

_**Last Time we saw Ginny!**_ So Ginny had to face her friends who know about her involvement with Sirius Black. Solaria straightened a few things out and helped Hermione with her research to get Ginny home. Apparently there's a rare book which will have the way for her to get back. Then Solaria told Ginny about the properties about her flower bracelet. Then Ginny went back to the common room and heard about the Marauder's plans for a prank with Elephants!

**Let's see what the Marauders have to do with the elephants**.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, subtle references or any other recognizable things. I do however own Solaria Athens and her brilliant ideas and the elephants.

**Chapter 20**

Ginny braced herself. The second explosion rocked the castle as the entire dudgeon shrieked and ran about panicking. Ginny leaned on one elbow and rolled her eyes knowing that this had to have something to do with the elephant fiasco the Marauders were going on about.

"What do you think is going on Ginerva?" Solaria asked. She held her potion steady as the tremors shook the table her small caldron was perched on.

"I think Sirius and his friends have finally got that damn elephant in the school." Ginny sighed, quite bored. Her brothers wouldn't make this much fuss getting an elephant to run havoc in the common room. Although once you think about it an elephant would just sit in the common room, seeing that the common room was pretty much only big enough for an elephant and whatever 'presents' it left.

_I hope Lily and Alice didn't leave their essays in the common_ _room_. Ginny thought. Molly was still in the Hospital wing after being attacked by the dementors. Ginny was going to visit her future mum this morning but had been cornered by the marauders after breakfast.

"_Hello Granger, how__ are ya?" Peter said cheerfully as Ginny was dusting the crumbs off her skirt. _

"_Umm… hey." __Ginny was still unsure how to address the future traitor. "What are you doing here? Don't you guys have some havoc to wreck?"_

"_Yes but we'd like to thank you. Thanks to you suggestion of elephants we've finally gotten Jamsie interested in pranking again, course it also means he's going to save a certain damsel in distress from a angry elephant bent on destroying his precious school!" Sirius said taking James' head and hugging it violently. _

"_Alright. Can I go now?"_

"_Of course Miss Granger, j__ust watch out for any mad marauding beasts running about, we wouldn't want our source of inspiration to be tramped by her own suggestion." Remus said smiling. _

"_The elephant is due to arrive any minute. Men! Gather yourselves; this is a daring new battlefield. We must wrestle a wild beast and fight professors and rescue pretty girls! Onward!" Sirius yelled dragging his friends down the hall. Ginny rolled her eyes and went down to potions. _

"What in the name of Merlin's wand is going on here?" Professor Slughorn yelled angrily looking at the quivering walls. The Gryffindor boys smirked as they realized who was responsible and the Ravenclaws just tried to desperately concentrate on their work to no avail. Solaria raised her hand for Professor Slughorn to call on her.

"Yes Miss Athens?"

"May Ginerva and I go out and see what is going on?" Solaria asked.

"Well we're not to going to get much work done anyway. Class is dismissed for today." Professor Slughorn said straightening the contents of the front desk with the potion samples and various instruments.

Ginny gave Solaria thumbs up and Ginny hurried upstairs with Solaria close behind. The girls walking brought them to a large crowd in the fourth floor.

"Hey let us through!" Ginny said elbowing through the crowd, fighting to see what was so important the entire school was crowding about.

"Oh." Solaria said when the two of them had popped out of the crowd like a fish from the fisherman's hand.

"And I thought they were just joking about the raving elephant." Ginny whispered aloud.

In front of the two girls and the entire fourth and fifth year a large grey elephant was crashing into the walls and making loud noises, but still not the explosions that rocked the school. Whatever this exposition of crazy elephant was, it was not the real prank.

"What is going on?" Solaria asked aloud.

"Ah, our dear idea woman is here!" Sirius said pushing his way over to Ginny and Solaria. He bowed to her and kissed her hand graciously. "I thank you gentle lady, without you today would be yet another repeat of deliriously repetitive academic work, slogging through the muddy lands of the mundane and their commonplace lessons."

"What the hell is going on here? I thought you were going to release the elephant into the common room, not the corridor! Someone could get hurt!" Ginny said, feeling red creep up her cheeks. She supposed it was anger.

"I didn't know you were such a goody two shoes, here I was thinking you were decent." Sirius said shrugging, "I guess I'll have to settle for Maisie or Florence or Gwen or Samantha or Erica-" Sirius said with only a hint of gloating of all the girls he could have.

"Sirius." A voice interrupted. "Erica's going out with your best friend- you know, Peter?"

"I forgot about that. Hmm, thanks Moony." Sirius said to the scarred boy who walked up, narrowly avoiding the staggering elephant.

"You always seem to forget when girls are taken, that's one of the reasons half the boys in this school hate you." Remus said shaking his head.

"You're such a killjoy Moonykins, maybe you and Granger should get together and have a little goody two shoes party. Well except for the fact you're a Marauder and you swore an oath to never attend such events. Although that Alternative History of Magic study group you started with those ugly girls from Hufflepuff is certainly bordering." Sirius said to his friend.

"Can we get back on topic?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes." Sirius said.

"Why is there an elephant in the hallway?" Solaria asked.

"Well Miss Athens, that is because Miss Granger here introduced us to the most wonderful idea of elephants. They are the most wonderful little creatures, so adept at creating a wonderful distraction when intoxicated." Sirius said.

"Not unlike yourself Sirius." Remus said vaguely amused.

"Don't blame me! It was the firewhiskey's fault for being so damn wonderful! Don't Judge ME!" Sirius said loudly theatrical.

"Wait…" Ginny's brain clicked in. "Are you saying the elephant is drunk?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up and looked at the large animal rocking the floor. It was surprising at the walls hadn't fallen over.

"That took fifty bottles of Mademoiselle Rosie's best mead to make the great bloody beast even the slightest drunk. Damn, it's tolerance for alcohol is almost like Moony's. The guy can down five pints without getting hammered. It's helpful but unnatural." Sirius said glaring at the other boy.

"Anyway..." Remus said changing the subject. "Yes, Jumbo here is only the tip of our iceberg. Some of the teachers will be here any minute to shut it down while the other half are off somewhere else. That is when phase two will take place in the Great Hall."

"Then where are all the explosions coming from?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"The Great Hall. James and Peter are there with a few hundred fireworks: if we planned this right than we should have the second elephant riled up enough to stampede." Remus said checking his watch.

Sirius glanced at Remus' watch. "3-2-1"

A voice ripped thought the crowd. "BLACK!!! POTTER!!!! LUPIN!!!! PETTIGREW!!!!!" A path immediately cleared as if the voice's owner had a contagious diseases.

The voice's owner was in fact the Transfiguration Teacher and future head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall. Her black hair had no streaks of grey and her robes were a bright emerald green instead of her later pine shade. The hat she wore in the future was not present in this time. McGonagall's voice rose to a high decibel as she shouted at the boys.

"You really can set a watch by her." Solaria said offhandedly.

"Why is there an ELEPHANT in the school hallway? And why is the Great Hall exploding?" McGonagall said marching up to the two boys.

"I do not know Minnie, but I suspect it has something to do with perhaps a lack of toffee covered newts at breakfast." Sirius said straight-faced.

"Do not take that tone with me Mr. Black. And you Mr. Lupin, you are a prefect; you should not be participating in this childish behavior." Minerva McGonagall said turning to the slightly quieter boy.

"Well professor, we do this for the benefit of Hogwarts. As you all know our own Head Boy has been trailing after the Head Girl for years now, causing stress for all parties observing them." Remus started.

"So we decided to create a great mad beast so said Head Boy can woo said Head Girl, thus ending all annoyances to said school and students." Sirius continued

McGonagall sighed. "No matter how much any of us would like to see Mr. Potter succeed in his ventures, could he not go about it in conventional methods? You are all in serious trouble for releasing a Drunk Elephant into the hallway."

"You know that's not our style Minnie." Sirius said as a gigantic trumpeting noise shuddered through the castle. Glass rattled in the windows and stones shifted in the interior structure of the building. Ginny stumbled as people staggered about on the unstable floor.

"What. Was. That?" Minerva McGonagall demanded.

"Yippee! Phase two!" Sirius said jumping. Although the jump may have been caused by the vibrations in the floor.

"What in the name of the Pharaohs of Egypt is going on?" Professor Cheops said marching onto the scenes in billowing sapphire robes.

"Just a bit of pranking Cassie-Annie-Dra," Sirius said.

Ginny stared at him, _Why does he insist on annoying the teachers_? Ginny thought as Professor Cassandra Cheops eyes flashed at Sirius.

Mister Black, I assume you are responsible for the reports of vanishing elephants from muggle zoos, intoxicated animals, explosions and general disturbance throughout the castle." The tall regal woman said.

"I can't claim all the credit; James, Peter and Remus helped." Sirius said bragging.

"That's it, we are fetching the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said taking the boys down the stairs to where Proffesor Dumbledore presumably was. She turned for a second and asked Professor Cheops to take care of the elephant.

The drunken creature was, at the movement, doing what could only be described as rolling about on the group as if in some high state of nirvana. It was quite odd seeing as the animal was only filled with alcohol. Ginny was glad she didn't drink.

"Write to me Mes Amoure!" Sirius said blowing an elaborate kiss at Ginny before he and Remus were carted downstairs.

"Shall we go see what the teachers are doing about the Great Hall?" Solaria asked.

"I'm not sure we want to." Ginny said tentatively, but her love of excitement won her over. She needed to see this.

Ginny thundered downstairs, only on lighter feet while Solaria took them two at a time jumping for the sake of fun. When she landed on a step another tremor shook the castle. She stumbled and hit into Ginny, who in turn lost her speed and the two ended up running to make it there before the crowd from upstairs did.

"It seems that the elephant really is angry." Solaria observed.

A small group of prefects and teachers gathered around the doors to the Great Hall. They stood around the door as if the Great Hall was holding some weapon of mass destruction that would obliterate the school. Every time a tremor shook the castle the doors shook and strained, nearly coming off their hinges. It seemed the other elephant was mad at it's captivity.

Ginny heard one of the dark haired prefects talking to another.

"Idiots." A Gryffindor Prefect. "I told you the Marauders would break down the school."

"But it's really cool!" The boy next to him said.

"Shite, you have to know those guys aren't gonna do any good if they keep pissing off the teachers." He replied.

"Whatever, they're a real inspiration." A small Hufflepuff prefect said, her eyes glazing over.

"Oh shush you, the Profs are going to skin you."

The school shook again as the bolts on the Great Hall doors were strained. Ginny had to wonder what James and Peter had done to get it so mad, and how this would get Lily to fall for James.

"I think we should move." Solaria said tugging at Ginny's arm.

Solaria and Ginny went to the side of the doorway into the niche of stone. Ginny looked about at the prefects and teachers surrounding the doors trying to barricade it until the Headmaster could come and calm down the situation.

A small passageway opened up at the other end of the entrance hall. Ginny pointed over and Solaria agreed. It was James, but what was he doing out of the Great Hall? Wasn't he supposed to be riling up the elephant? And why was Lily running towards the doors to the Great Hall?

It was at the moment Solaria was agreeing with Ginny that the largest tremor of all shook the castle to its very foundations. Ginny staggered and fell forward, pulling Solaria down with her. From the floor they saw what had happened.

The elephant had knocked the door right off it's hinges, and Lily was right in front of it.

Red eyed and furious, the elephant let out a mighty trumpet and raised itself up on its hind legs. Lily raised her wand to stun it but the animal fell back down to it's feet and the shock of the giant slam knocked the wand right out of Lily's hands.

Stumbling and scrabbling for her wand Lily was left right under the belly of the beast, all too aware of the danger she was in. The teachers and the prefects tried to stun the elephant as well but their stunners seemed to completely miss the elephant.

"Lily!" James yelled as he ran across the Entrance Hall to get to her. _This was not part of the plan_ Ginny thought as she saw the horror in James' eyes.

"Come on Solaria we need to help Lily." Ginny said pulling out her own wand. "Impedimentia!" Ginny shot a jinx at the elephant, hoping to stop it from its mad rampage but the spell just bounced off.

"That's quite odd Ginerva. Let me try! I made a spell that can hit anything, even from around corners." Solaria said proudly. She pointed her wand and said, "Arretcion!"

Lily screamed as the elephant's foot came down right next to her head. Solaria's violet beam sped towards the elephant along with a variety of spells from other people, but right before it touched the animal it disappeared.

"What! That was full proof! Ginerva, what is going on?" Solaria exclaimed.

"I don't know Solaria but I think James is trying to take the elephant on!" Ginny said pointing to the black haired boy racing towards the belly of the elephant where Lily was rolling from side to side, avoiding the stomping feet of the grey monstrosity.

"Lily!" Alice screamed coming onto the scene. Molly screeched when she saw their friend trapped underneath the beast. The two girls were in thescene of Ginny's perfiferal vision while she watched the bigger picture of Lily trying to reach her wand; all the while the stunners the teachers shot just seemed to bounce off the animal.

Suddenly something happened, that made time stand still. Ginny's brown eyes took it all in as James threw himself at the animal.

His hands were outstretched and he knocked Lily out of the way towards her wand. He hit the ground as Lily tumbled out from under the elephant. That was when the grey tree trunk came down on James' leg.

A sickening crack tore through the air along with a single shriek.

"JAMES!" Lily's eyes overflowed with tears.

Peter and a short blonde rushed forwards. Peter grabbed his friend and tugged at his arm, pulling him out of harm's way. The blonde used her wand to tear a chunk of wall off the building and knock the elephant out. The animal's bloodshot eyes rolled back and it collapsed.

Lily's eyes were wet and soggy as she crawled over to where Peter had pulled James. His leg was sticking out in two different angles. Ginny noticed his pant leg was quickly darkening with a dull red stain.

"James- You- you saved me." Lily choked out. Her face was quickly becoming blotchy under her curtain of red hair. "You stupid valiant IDOIT!" Lily said, pushing out the last word exasperatedly. She threw her head down and rubbed at her eyes.

Ginny looked at Solaria. Lily was a strong girl and wasn't one to cry easily. Solaria shrugged and with a touch to Ginny's shoulder slipped off to help control the crowds with the Ravenclaw prefects.

Ginny pushed her way forward through the crowd quickly forming around James and Lily. Ginny nearly fell on top of Alice and Molly who were trying to persuade Lily to come with them; James had to go to the Hospital Wing now.

"Why did you do that James? You- you pulled a prank which nearly- killed me. Then you- you- put yourself in danger. W-Why?"

James' face was growing paler as his leg bled sluggishly, but his hazel eyes were still warm and soft as he looked at Lily.

"You know why Lily. Because I'm a stupid love struck idiot." His gentle smile was devoid of any joking mischief it had when he was with his friends. He let the professors take him away as the tears feel steadily from Lily's green eyes.

Lily mouthed the words, so unnoticeably only if you knew what she was saying before she said it, you would understand.

"So am I."

And yet while Lily's declaration went unnoticed, there was something that people did notice. A group of Slytherins, including one Bellatrix Black, came out of the Great Hall, all holding a wand, slightly smoking.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

'All holding a wand, slightly smoking.' I love that. I really don't know where I get these brainwaves.

Up next is the dream chapter about all that Ginny needs to get home and her problems.

Also the elephants' names are Jumbo and Julius.


	21. Chapter 21

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007, I'm still working at it!

**Author's Note:**

**This was written under the influence of The Remus Lupins (**_**and Lady Gaga**_**); please consult a Harry Potter fan before reading this fanfiction. Side effects include laughing, extreme enjoyment and in some rare cases readers have reported favouriting and reviewing. This fanfiction may not be right for everyone, if you are a complete idiot with no taste in stories, please refrain from continuing. **

Sorry about that, I've been talking about medicine ads with my family and how silly they are. We made up a big ad involving world destruction being a side effect of drinking PlumSmart because the juice sounded like a medicine ad.

By the way in the dream sequence it's all happening in Ginny's head so it's in _Italics_, so her narrative thoughts will be in _**Bold Italics**_.

_**Last Time we saw Ginny!**_ The chapter didn't actually focus on Ginny. We had a little fun with Elephants, NOT. The marauders got an elephant drunk and another hopping mad. Then Lily got trapped under this giant beast and all the spells had no effect on it. James finally saved his lily flower, but not without some personal injury. He's broken his leg and Lily whispered she loved him (course he didn't hear this, alas). Then Ginny noticed Bella coming out of where the elephant was kept NOT from where everyone else was. The Tolt Phickens- uh, the Plot Thickens!

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize unless it is the lovely Solaria Athens, who you all wish you had in your fanfictions.

**Chapter 21**

Ginny was still staring at the group of Slytherins when Lily collapsed crying.

"Oh come on Lily, you've had a bad day, let's go back to the dorm and get something piping hot." Molly said, for the entire world sounding like the future Mrs. Weasley.

_Oh mum I miss you_. Ginny thought, her attentions brought away from the quickly escaping Slytherins.

"Come on Lily, I'll get a house elf to bring us some cocoa." Alice said pulling out a hankie and offering it to Lily and her bleary eyes.

"Peter! What are the professors doing with Julius?" The short blonde who had brought down the elephant asked. Peter looked over at her, his pointed features confused.

"I don't know, maybe the profs are going to return Julius to the zoo." Peter said offhand, referring to the unconscious elephant being swarmed and sedated by professors.

_He_ _doesn't seem as concerned as he should be. An elephant he helped anger just destroyed his friend's leg and another drunken one is rolling about upstairs_.

"I'm just glad you're okay Petie." The girl said kissing Peter swiftly. Ginny's eyes bugged slightly before the girl skipped away towards the Hufflepuffs gathering around the scene.

Ginny's thoughts were once again cut short by Lily's sobs. She fought the urge to follow them; last time the Slytherins had been lurking about they had set dementors on Molly.

_Well probably but who else would have done it_? Ginny thought as she looked at her boyfriend's-future-mum. She reluctantly pushed the green and black clad teens out of her head and tugged Lily and her puffy eyes up onto her feet.

"That stupid valiant idiot." Lily murmured as Alice assured the professors they would get Lily to her dorm. The elephant hadn't actually touched her and everyone knew that girls always had a good supply of chocolate on them.

The three shorter girls tugged the shaky redhead into the dormitories a few minutes later. They ignored the onslaughts of questions from students and the occasional Rita Skeeter. Past or future Rita was insistent.

Lily collapsed upon her bed, her pretty face streaked with dust from the broken Hall door and her tears.

"Guess it's obvious to everyone how much you like James now huh?" Alice said attempting a joke.

"Alice." Molly said, placing her hand on Alice's shoulder silencing her. "Just don't."

Alice fell silent and slunk back to her own bed. She drew the curtains and was silent.

It was barely four o'clock but everyone felt so tired. Molly was quiet as she drew her own curtains with a pair of knitting needles and a quick murmur about knitting something for her brother.

Ginny looked over at Lily. Her heart ached for the girl. Not wanting to tell the boy she loved about it because well, she was scared. She knew about that. She had always harboured a little ember for Harry and fanned it loyally in hopes he would see her in the same adoring way she saw him.

Lily surely wasn't scared of being rejected but she was scared just as much. Most likely scared of admitting to everyone that she had a soft side; admitting she loved James would be like she was weak and Lily always won, she wasn't the one to give in.

Ginny treaded the distance between her and Lily quietly. She sat down next to Lily and put her hand on the older girl's shoulder. Lily's chest heaved with a gasp. Ginny jerked away startled until she heard the soft blubbering of crying gasps.

"Lily?" Ginny ventured.

Lily's head turned into the pillow. "That idiot."

"He's not and idiot, just a boy in love." Ginny said fondly.

"Well it's stupid to be in love."

"Love is irrational Lily. It's just a fact. You too know about that, I mean you're acting completely irrational as well."

Lily flipped herself onto her side. Her green eyes bored into Ginny's brown ones. "Love makes fools of us all doesn't it?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes it does."

"Have you ever had these moments with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"What?!" Ginny said sitting bolt upright, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen how you look at him, there's something there." Lily said, her uniform crumpled on the bed sheets.

Ginny drew in a sharp breath. "There is nothing except a get-rid-of-him date between Sirius and me. I love Harry."

"Keep saying that kid, but it seems that you have a bit of a triangle going on, and the feelings are mutual on both ends." Lilly rolled over and snapped her curtains.

Ginny stood there.

_Do I love Sirius? Is that even possible? He's so much older than me. But well Lily would be talking about this young and lively Sirius; he's different from the one I know. He's younger and happier and much more hand- NO! I can't say that. I LOVE Harry. We are meant to be together and Harry trusts me to make good decisions because we love each other. Sirius is just a minor well… perhaps an infatuation? Yes, just an attraction, nothing more Ginny. You love Harry, you love Harry! I Ginerva Molly Weasley love… _

Ginny threw herself onto her bed in frustration. She had nothing to turn to. If only she could wake up and find this whole fiasco was just a dream.

Her head raised up_. Wait, dream…?_

She looked over at her bedside table and saw the delicate blue flower bracelet that Solaria gave to her. She pulled it over and inspected it.

"'The truth lies in your dreams'." Ginny read.

She slipped it on. "Maybe Solaria can make sense of my life." And within a few minutes Ginny was sleeping.

**Now I bring you into a land of Dreams**

**A Land where anything is possible**

**A land where turtles eat cake and moonbeams**

**And unicorns dance tango in rivers of lava, **

**Fairies drink the blood of pomegranates**

**And the only killing, is of innocence as it is disturbed by its nightmares **

**In the midst of this mysterious land**

**A small blonde unlocked the mysteries of the secret language of dreams**

**And in her quest for the knowledge of her own dreams**

**She bottled the power of dreaming and gave it to a traveler from the future**

**So as to bring her spirit some form of peace**

_Ginny stood in the middle of a darkened hallway. She recognized the hallway as the one directly outside the common room. She took a step towards the portrait of the Fate Lady, but immeidatly she heard voices. _

"_We will meet next week Pettigrew. The Death Eaters will hunt you down if you don't help." The dark male voice said. _

_Ginny hid behind a tapestry. She recognized the voice from one of the various hordes of Slytherins. _

_Bellatrix's voice cut in. "You have been drafted into this situation because we need you Petigrew, that and you aren't a complete blood traitor like Potter or my bastard of a cousin." She sneered. _

_A squeal, most likely from Bella cursing Peter to make sure he remembered was heard. "You will countunie to spy on the Gryffindors and see if there are any supporters to our cause in that pitiful house and remember not to breathe a word of this." _

"_Don't worry, I wo-won't." Peter stuttered. _

_Ginny's lips pursed as she listened to the full conversation she overheard that day. She felt the tension building as she hid behind the taperstry; but instead of a final warning before departing, the conversation turned towards her. _

"_Espically take a good long look at Granger. There is something off about her. A 'new' fifth year? I sincerely doubt that. I bet she snoops about as much as you do Wormtail." Bellatrixa said using the MArurdaer nickname for PEter._

_Suddenly the tapestry was pulled back and Ginny saw Avery, Bellatrix and Peter all standing in front of her; each with a razor blade smile. Bellatrix's long black hair hung in glossy hanks over her cropped blouse. Peter's pointed features were stretched in his sniggering whilst the young Death Eater next to him stood imposingly. All three surrounded Ginny pinned her agaist the wall. _

_**And me without my wand. What is going on? This didn't happen the first time. **_

"_So Granger, your little mudblood nose can't even stay in its own business?" Avery asked rhetorically. _

"_I knew you were a little bitch since you first bumped into me." Bella said grabbing Ginny by the collar, her long black manicured nails scraping the thin layer of skin between the collarbone and neck. "There is no respect for purebloods anymore." _

_Bella threw Ginny across the hallway with superhuman strength. Ginny screamed as she hit the wall with a crack and slid to the floor, broken. Blood ran and Bella's heel punctured the red river between the stones on the floor. _

"_If only you were a Slytherin, then your dirty blood could be overlooked. You could join us. You're tricky and sneaky Granger but you have that damn noble streak that I can't abide." Her beautiful face twisted into a blackened knob as she frowned. Not only did her expression shift, but her entire being did. _

_**Holy**__**shite**_

_Bella morphed into a thirteen foot tall giant, with long hairy legs with wiry talons on the end. Her skin was violet with exotically dangerous swirling tattoos in translucent patterns of puke green and iridescent silver. Her face was ugly and angled like an arrow with pupil less eyes. Meanwhile Peter had morphed into a small rat and Avery had liquefied and was pooling around Bellatrix's feet. _

_A harsh voice which scratched like broken glass and nails screamed: "YoU WiLl fEEl tHe DArK LoRd'S PowER mUDblOoD!" The creature's voice screeched. _

_Ginny froze. Her senses escaped her upon seeing the terrible she-creature. She wished she had her wand with her so she could do something to get rid of the nightmare. _

_The multicoloured hell beast advanced towards Ginny's broken form. The careen of its voice came again. _

"_tHE DaRK lOrd wAnTs Us tO KiLL aLl wHO wOuLD OpPoSe uS. We SAW YoUr PoTeNtIaL as A tOOl. THaT fiRsT lEsSOn wE sAw YoUr pOWer, JoIn USssssSs!" The Bella-Thing crooned in it's disgusting voice. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" A boy cried shooting a silver stag into the thing threatening Ginny with it's foot long fangs. _

_Ginny's limbs instantly felt stronger when she heard the voice of someone so familiar. Her bleeding head tilted to see the messy haired boy running into the situation with his wand raised and his emerald eyes glowing. _

"_THAT'S RIGHT BITCH, GO BACK TO HELL!" A second voice called at the Bella-Beast, shooting a hex, that when combined with the stag, felled the beast. _

_The shadows overtook the creature, swallowing it into the recesses of Ginny's mind, storing alongside the images of Tom Riddle and other torturous ideas. _

_Ginny stood up and saw her two heroes facing her. Sirius' eyes were dark with anger but still burning with a passion. Harry's were glowing protectively and were softened with sympathy. _

"_Ginny. Why? I thought you loved me." Harry said indicating Sirius. _

"_Harry I-" Ginny started but faltered. _

"_Kitten, I'm used to being the other man but really, you know you can't keep this up. It's one or the other Ginny." Sirius crossed his arms. _

"_But-" Ginny stared at the two confused and unsure. "I don't know. I think I love both of you." _

"_Ginny, you've only known this Sirius a few weeks." Harry reasoned. _

"_But I get him better than you, Harry." _

"_What do you mean Ginny?" Harry looked at her, his green eyes loosing their soft understanding sheen. _

"_Harry you're amazing and I've always loved you but Sirius is well… we're so alike it's amazing and he's funny and clever and well…" Ginny trailed off. _

_**What was going on? She loved Harry! How could she been telling him she also loved his Godfather? This was insane! **_

"_So which one shall it be Gin?" Harry asked, his voice hardening. _

_Ginny faltered but thankfully the dream- or nightmare- she was in provided an escape. _

"_Ginerva!" Solaria called. The blonde flew through the shapes of Harry and Sirius, making them disappear into swirls of green and gold mist. _

"_Solaria? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Ginny asked looking at her friend, who was wearing long trailing robes of silver and blue, reminiscent of Professor Cheops. _

"_I have this book for you; you brought it with you when you came here." Solaria said holding out Hermione's copy of Advanced Charms by- _

_Ginny couldn't believe it. This was how she would get home. This was the person who could help her get back to Harry and Hermione and Luna and Neville and Ron. She had never read the cover of Advanced Charms properly. The author would know how to get her home. _

"_Cassandra Cheops." Ginny read off the cover of the book amazed. _

_With the flash of revelation, Solaria's form shimmered and her eyes flickered from bleu to silver. Solaria- or Luna, or whatever this dream induced person was whispered sagely. "Wake up." _

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Moonlight shone on her face, which held a small smile. She was going home.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Author's Note: This story (in my eyes) is going to take a considerably darker tone, what with the fact we REALLY need to get Ginny home. And now there's the issue of Sirius or Harry!

Wow, was it just me or was that dream sequence really messed up? Read the dreaming intro while listening to some dramatic background music (_West Wing_ from Beauty and the Beast works); seriously I thought I was with Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (you conspiracy theory people will understand it). The Intro to the dream sequence was supposed to be pretty trippy.

Also I reintroduced my character of Peter Pettigrew's girlfriend Erica Samson. She's so cute and perky, I just love her. You can see a bit more of her in _Wooing a Seer_. But don't worry; she's just here for fun. I got inspired by reading _Fruits Basket_ (manga) and the margin notes said a really hysterical woman was a revival character from another story. It seemed like fun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007, it now being 2010 I realize I will never get this finished before I turn 16

**Author's Note:**

**I must apologize for the prolonged update, school is in session and I have AP classes, on top of Talent Show auditions, practicing for a Wizard Rock Show, fundraisers for my school club (AKA Writing and Illustrating a full length comic book), as well as the fact my computer is finally in my room hooked up to the internet but there are problems with the non-existent virus protection. SO SORRY!!!!! Now I'm sad. **

As you can see Ginny's story is nearing the climax. We have a few things we need to get straightened out: The Love triangle, James/Lily (shall I get them together or wait until after Ginny is gone?), Bella's involvement with Ginny and getting Gin home.

But I just have to say this is hard to write because I've added in so many things into this story that I wanted to expand on (i.e. subplots) that I'm loosing my grip on the story. So if it's starting to become confusing please tell me, I appreciate your reviews.

And in a random thought, I supposed that when the world ends in 2012, the only ones saved from the giant asteroid will be the wizards. So I'm gonna grab my wand and head for the nearest chocolate shop because I'm going to want to stock up if I'm going to spend three thousand years in a tent. Wow… that was random.

_**Last Time we saw Ginny!**_

James saved Lily from a rampaging elephant and Lily was brought back to the common room sobbing by her girlfriends. Peter took responsibility for the elephant by taking it back to the zoo.

Lily and Ginny had a talk about the boys in their lives and Lily's got Ginny second guessing her feelings about Sirius.

It was at this point that Ginny noticed Solaria's 'truth lies in your dreams' bracelet and Ginny feel asleep with the bracelet and had a very trippy dream involving a Bella-beast who says she wants Ginny to join the Death eaters because she has power.

Then Harry and Sirius blew up Bella and asked Ginny how she felt about them, leaving Ginny thinking she Loves them BOTH!!!

Then Solaria/Luna burst in and revealed that the writer of the spell that brought Ginny back in time was Professor Cheops!!!

Is Ginny going home? Who knows? Not even I do.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back. Not the Golden Trio.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that J.K Rowling does, except my OCs, you know you love them.

**Chapter 22**

Ginny bounded out of the sheets and started digging through her things looking for the mirror. She tried to be quiet because she didn't know how sound a sleeper the girls were.

A floorboard creaked as Ginny searched through her bag for the mirror. The sound was louder than expected and Ginny froze as Lily yawned loudly and turned towards Ginny, with her green eyes fluttering. Ginny held her breath for what felt like minutes before Lily muttered, 'I will James, I will', rather dreamily whilst clutching a loose button from her white button-up pyjama shirt. It was only a matter of seconds before she found the mirror in a sock and heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked an unfamiliar background behind her.

"Where are you?" Ginny asked staring into the mirror. It looked like the library but much bigger and more complicated.

"I'm in the Study, the one that daft Ravenclaw told us about." Hermione said picking up another book and flipping through the index.

"She has a name you know." Ginny hissed.

Hermione rested her forehead on her hand. Deep bags lay under her eyes as she looked into the mirror. "Ginny, frankly I don't sodding care what her bloody name is. I've been here for twelve hours trying to figure out how to get you home and really, I haven't got much patience for much else."

"Well then you're going to love me Hermione. I know who wrote the spell that took me back here. It's Cass-"

"Cassandra Cheops, yes I know. But what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione said scanning the pages of a thick leather bound book.

"Cassandra Cheops is a professor at Hogwarts." Ginny said smiling as she saw Hermione's hands drop the page she was in the midst of flipping.

"What?" Hermione said. "The writer of _Advanced Charms_ is teaching at Hogwarts? But Professor Flitwick has been teaching the position for years, that's impossible."

"Not impossible when you're the Defence against the Dark Arts professor who shows particular interest at the Patronus Charm." Ginny said.

"Well that would certainly explain why I never knew much about this particular author. I was always searching in the wrong subject files." Hermione said closing her book.

"So today I'm just going to casually discuss a few things with her and then maybe I can figure out how I'm gonna get out of here." Ginny said, almost daring Hermione not to shriek with joy.

Hermione stayed composed but she did look instantly happier. "This is amazing Ginny! You're going to come home, I can feel it. And finally all this back in time nonsense will be over and done with, maybe we can even figure out a way to modify everyone's memory."

Ginny lay on her stomach and held the mirror with one hand in front of her, "I really don't care Hermione, all I know is that I'm gonna be in 1997 in no time." She giggled inwardly at her own bad joke.

"So this is really what you've been hiding from me."

Ginny and Hermione went silent. Their eyes met and locked before Ginny tentatively raised her brown eyes to meet Alice's bright ones.

"Ginny…" Hermione started carefully, "Did you not close the curtains before you started talking to me?" Ginny shook her head as Alice was looking at her.

"And who exactly is speaking to you right now?" Hermione asked, a mix of fear and disappointment written on her face.

"Alice Smith." Ginny gulped as Hermione digested the concept. Hermione's brown eyes diverted downwards as she thought. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Well the group here and that daft Ravenclaw know, why not corrupt the time stream some more?" Hermione said laying her head down and relenting to the situation.

_That was oddly out of character_. "Are you alright? Normally you'd be yelling about this but you're just taking it." Ginny stared. "How tired are you exactly?"

"It's three in the fucking morning and I woke up at five o'clock yesterday, does that answer your question?" Hermione said in a soft but nasty voice.

"Wow, you are out of it." Ginny observed.

"So you're a time traveler and she's been up all night trying to get you home? I'm guessing this wasn't voluntary." Alice said sitting down next to Ginny on the bed, her mint pyjama shirt wrinkling slightly and looking in at Hermione's drowsy form through the small hand mirror, taking everything remarkably well. Solaria had taken it wonderfully, but that was because she was Luna's mum, thus a little insane anyway. Then again, Alice was going to be an Auror so she had to work well under stress, especially after someone took control of her body and was using it to attack a fellow Gryffindor. Even if she was miffed with said Gryffindor.

"I 'm sorry for not telling you Alice but I know some things that would make everyone here loose hope and probably mess up time, like Hermione has said before." Ginny said to the girl who had accepted her with open arms into the Gryffindor dorms.

"Stuff like your "ex" Harry also being from 1997 as well?" Alice asked. Ginny blushed.

"Yes, well we might as well bring out all the stories." Hermione, still sleep deprived said. "Like us knowing basically everyone's kids, fighting a bloody madman and whatnot. Go ahead and tell everyone Ginny." Hermione yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodbye." She snapped and shut off the connection.

"Tell everyone what?" Lily and Molly asked, waking up from the noise of the conversation going on.

"Why did Herms choose tonight to be a whiny bitch?" Ginny whispered, her eyes wide like a deer in the headlights as she saw the two redheads clambering over their sheets to gather around the small mirror Ginny was holding.

_Great, now I have two choices. I can tell Lily and Molly, but frankly, they were the ones that would be most impacted if I told the truth. Or I can lie and cause another chain reaction of stuff gone wrong. In any case I have to say something because I could very well be going home in a few days. _

Ginny looked to Alice for advice. The dark haired girl jerked her head over in the others' direction. Ginny shook her head wildly in response.

"Come on, what are you doing?" Molly asked. She came over, her blue nightgown taking in the moonlight from the window.

"You wouldn't believe me." Ginny said turning the hand mirror over and looking around at the girls. From their faces, they apparently would.

"I'm not supposed to. Alice found out completely by accident, if I told you on **purpose **it could mess everything up, despite whatever is muttered by a sleep deprived know-it-all." Ginny said clutching the mirror in her freckled hands.

"I thought you trusted us Ginny. I mean, with all the stuff that's been happening to you, you've made an enemy, gone to the Hospital wing and brought down a dementor and some fourth years haven't even done that yet." Lily said. All four girls noticed that Lily neglected to mention Alice's attack on Ginny while most-likely impiriused.

"Please Ginny." Molly asked. Ginny looked into the same eyes of the girl who would one day become the best mother in all of Britain. She nodded.

"Just a sec." Ginny said picking up the mirror and holding it up to her face. "Hermione Granger." She said clearly. _I hope Hermione is with Harry and the others._

Lily craned her neck to see what Ginny was doing. Ginny purposely made sure that none of the girls saw what was going on in case Hermione was in Snape's class again.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice said. Her attitude was a mix between surprise and happiness. The brunette's hair was tamed, unlike the last call where she looked like someone out of a bad horror movie. "I found some more information about Cassandra Cheops, and you'll-" Hermione flattered, "What is it Ginny?"

Ginny swallowed, preparing for the lashing Hermione would give her when this was all over. "Is Harry there?"

"Yes why?" Hermione asked concerned. _She probably doesn't remember when she said 'Go ahead tell everyone'. _

"Can you put him on?"

"Why?" Hermione asked again. Harry came into the view anyway.

"Lily and Molly need to know." Ginny said firmly.

The three girls around Ginny looked confused. Why would Ginny be asking her old boyfriend to explain this all?

"They're here?" Harry said, his eyes lighting up. Hermione was about to explode, but perhaps this secret was unravelled enough. One more couldn't make such a difference.

"Don't freak out." Ginny wasn't sure whether she was saying this to Harry or to Lily and the rest. Either way it applied to both.

Ginny held the mirror out to the three girls crowded around her bed and waited for the reactions. Molly's came first.

"Oh Ginny, you're just pulling our legs with this whole secret thing." The redhead laughed. "You probably got those silly Marauders to play along with this. For heavens sakes James, why on earth are you doing this time?'

"Umm… I'm not James." Harry said, defiantly not expecting this reaction to his appearance to the future mothers of the golden trio (plus Neville).

"Of course he's not James." Hermione said, jumping into frame. Ginny wasn't sure what she was doing.

Alice, Lily and Molly looked into the mirror. "Who are you?" Lily asked Hermione.

Hermione waved off her question. "That's not really important, but Merlin, just look at his eyes and understand what Ginny's trying to say."

Ginny looked at her newfound friends and said quite clearly. "I'm from the year 1997 and Harry is Lily and James' son."

Lily was stunned before taking a look at Harry and stammering incoherently. "M-my eyes."

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I thought was going to happen when meeting my mum." Harry said, the light catching his green eyes that made Lily so overwhelmed upon seeing they were the exact same as her own.

"So let me get this straight. The guy you've been saying is from your old school, is actually a student from Hogwarts, twenty years into the future? AND he's Lily's son?" Molly asked.

"At least we know that Lily's finally gonna end up with James." Alice propped her head up by the elbows.

"This is hardly a laughing matter. Who knows what this could do to the world if someone's meddling in the past." Molly said. "Did you parents bring you up like this, wanting to frolic about in the past?" Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked at Molly with a 'oh boy, this is bad' stare.

"What?" Molly asked confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alice clicked in and looked from Molly to Ginny. "Uh, I'm going to see how Lily's doing." Alice said escaping the conversation to try and calm down Lily.

"Well.." Hermione said staring at Molly. "You're probably going to freak out but…"

"My real name is Ginerva Molly Weasley, not Ginny Granger." Ginny bit her lip as she saw Molly's face stop all movement and turn to face and stare at Ginny.

Lily and Molly also shook their heads, as if trying to shake wax from their ears. Incredulously, Molly kept staring before finally finding her tongue and answering slowly.

"So… you're saying that I, grow up, marry and have a daughter named Ginny who then goes back in time to hang with me at a younger age?" Molly said, trying each word on her tongue, as if she couldn't believe such words could go together.

"Uh, ya." Ginny said looking at Molly. "One daughter out of seven children."

"Seven?!" Alice burst out into hysterics. "Oh my gosh Molly you are bu-sy!"

Ginny wasn't sure what Molly was going to do but in an instant Molly's face split into a smile and she pulled Ginny into a large bone crushing hug.

"That was unexpected." Lily said, controlling herself from her own bout of crazy news and looking at the bigger redhead crushing the littler one.

"Ooo, you brought down a dementor Ginny, obviously I'm going to do something right in the future." Molly said enthusiastically. "Didn't I say that day I was going to name my daughter Ginny? It makes perfect sense!"

"Well this is strange." Harry said observing the young Molly Prewett squeeze the life out of his girlfriend.

Hermione broke into the conversation, trying to get the girls back on track and out of negative or positive hysterics. "Excuse me, but I do believe Ginny called me for a reason, not to have a rather touching but highly unnecessary moment."

"Oh ya!" Ginny said hoping to get over the awkward 'I'm your daughter stuff' that would probably ensue in the next few minutes.

"So all you have to do is talk to Cassandra Cheops tomorrow, she'll tell you the spell and you can come home!" Hermione said, "I doubt we'll be able to modify their memories without help though." Hermione said through hums and has.

"What?" The girls chorused. "Modify our memories? But I just got a daughter!" Molly exclaimed hugging Ginny to her tightly.

"I don't want Anyone taking any of my memories anytime soon." Lily said indignantly, "I don't know who you think you are but-" Lily's berating of Hermione was cut short as Alice interrupted with a quiet, "How important is it Ginny returns?"

"Very." Hermione said seriously to the dark haired girl.

Alice nodded. "Alright, we'll get our memories modified, but only if we are told the rest of this story, fully."

Hermione sighed and looked over at Harry. He shrugged.

"It all started when I learned I was a wizard…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

And basically it takes the route of the books up into Half-Blood Prince.

Please Review, it fuels my belief people care what I'm writing. You don't even have to have an account to comment on what you like, dislike or want to see happen to Ginny and the rest of them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Back in Time: Ginny Style**

**Started: **August 2, 2007

**Author's Note:**

So happy with all the positive feedback I'm getting from this story! I'm really hoping to finish this story before 2011! Unfortunately that's not likely. This is where I insert a sad face. :(

Although on a happier note I am currently BETAing a story for Alicia Strange's story Almost Alice: Of Spades and Hearts, based on Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland which I suggest you check out because it's very good, along with Nihstel's story Riches to Ruin about Numair before Tamora Pierce's Immortals quartet.

Just saw A Very Potter Sequel and Team StarKid did an excellent job, if you haven't seen it yet I advise you go NOW! It's on Youtube and is 100% free and awesome, wait TOTALLY AWESOME!

Also thank you to all the reviews, I got a bunch within the first twenty four hours of posting but I suppose that comes with having 72 people putting this story on alert! I feel very happy and all you people will have a great big YAY! in the last chapter.

And once again sorry for my horrible updating, I love you all but I stink with deadlines.

_**Last Time we saw Ginny!**_

Ginny woke up after realizing Professor Cheops wrote down the spell that sent her here. In her mad quest to find the mirror to contact Hermione she forgot to check if she woke up any of her back in time dorm mates resulting in Alice finding out.

Thankfully Alice is being very mature and understanding, possibly a result of her character growing as a person. But all growth aside whilst Hermione went "whatever" in sleep deprivation Molly AND Lily found out. Ginny switched the mirror off for a few seconds and due to the strange time shift, Harry is now with said sleep depredated Hermione and poor Lily gets the shock of her life.

Molly hugs her "new" daughter and all three indignantly refuse the suggestion of having their memories modified. So why the hell not, lets reveal the whole kit and caboodle so Harry proceeds to tell the tale of the future, but will he leave anything out?

The next morning Ginny is off to see Professor Cheops.

**Summery:**Like all other back in time stories, one of the characters goes back to the Marauders' Era and meets the four boys. Only this story is if Ginny went back.

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling, one of the few self made women billionaires deserves to be so because she owns Harry Potter, not lowly I who barely has enough money in her pocket to fuel her cookie addiction.

**Chapter 23**

Ginny woke up. Not the most descriptive word she would have used given the events of last night but then again she needed to have something simple in this day. Resting her head on her knees, she wondered if this is what Harry felt like all the time. Wishing for things to be normal when they could never be? Probably. Except of course, she was a time traveller and Harry was the Boy Who Lived, it was hardly a similar situation.

She pulled her hair out of her eyes and smiled softly at Alice draped over the foot of her bed, the mirror lazily hanging in her left hand, as the other supported her head in its sleepy state. The older girl was still completely asleep and softly snoring, her raspberry brown hair flopping over her eyes. She had just found out she was going to marry her boyfriend, become an Auror and have an adorable little boy named Neville with a love of plants. Ginny sighed as she thought, _if only she knew she would never see Neville all grown up, if only it was safe to tell her that she is going to be tortured to insanity, maybe I could prevent it. _

On the other side of the room passed out, with hair as messy as ever was Lily, a dreamlike smile on her face and her arms splayed in excitement as she muttered in her sleep, 'James, Harry, me.' Unfortunately she had only been informed that Harry was in danger, not that she and James were already dead and gone. Who would want to know about that?

Molly perhaps had the easiest fate, seven children, all alive and well. Nothing had been exempted from her, because there were no huge secrets left to tell. _I really do hope she doesn't go protective mum all over my arse though_. _That is something I'm not sure I'd be able to explain. Oh Hermione, why aren't you here? Or Harry, or Ron or Luna? Seeing the girls' expressions last night I really wish you were all here to help me. _

Ginny lolled her head to the side and stared at her toes._ Certainly this is the easier route, but is it the right one? Surely now things are going to be really messed up? No one's lives are ever going to be the same ever again, even with such an abridged version of the truth. _

Deciding the ignore it for the moment, and try and keep her mind on track, Ginny stepped off her bed carefully; taking caution to not wake Alice up from a pleasant dream as she stepped over into the bathroom attached to the dorm to take a morning shower. It was probably the single most relaxing thing her stay in the 70s to feel the warm water block out all sound and immerse her in peaceful silence. She turned the tap off when she was finished and started to dry her hair when a loud knock rapped the door and shook her out of her mindless indulgence.

"Ginny!" Lily cried, for a moment Ginny thought the worst until Lily knocked again and said, "I need to use the loo!" She relaxed. Just because things had changed didn't mean they had to be dangerous altercations.

The four of them got dressed and made their way downstairs to the common room when the stairs was suddenly blocked by one James Potter.

"Good morning my dearest Lily!" He said charmingly with a slight bow.

Lily hit him over the head with a light flick of her wrist, mussing his already messy black hair. "I see you recovered from that accident waiting to happen prank with the elephants." She kept surprisingly calm considering that she had admitted to loving him (he didn't hear though).

James bowed, "A single night in the Hospital Wing and I am back at your beck and call milady. How may I assist my lovely Lilyflower?"

"Stop acting like a gentleman Potter, we all know you aren't." Lily said flippantly.

"I may not be the classic gentleman but I do possess the necessary charm to show my feelings for you." James swung Lily into his arms. Lily turned red and hit him over the head again. Her friends giggled as they saw her fighting a goofy smile.

"A-a-anyways we must get to class." Lily stuttered, blushing and wiggling out of James' arms and beckoning her friends to follow. "Come on girls; let's leave the supposed Head Boy alone with his cronies." Remus looked up from the sofa and blinked in a _who-me_? state; Sirius ignored the insult and continued showing Peter the Transfiguration notes.

"See you boys!" Molly said, following Lily and happily waving over her shoulder.

Ginny looked behind her as they exited the common room, noticing Sirius giving her a wink. Her breath caught and she turned away quickly, a faint red blush was inching through her freckles. The boy's face ground itself into her mind and Ginny hurried after the girls, running away from one of her many issues back in the past.

Molly linked arms with Ginny and Alice fighting a large grin. Ginny knew Molly was developing her maternal instinct and was practically bursting the hug the younger girl tightly as only a mother would (even if she hadn't given birth yet). Somehow no matter what time you were in, people were people and things weren't really going to change.

Lily had of course made a miscalculation as they had to have breakfast before classes started, despite what she hurriedly told James. Ginny giggled as Molly started to babble at Lily about how obvious she was and Lily just fiddled with her toast. Alice made a point to ruffle the redhead's straightened hair to get her to come to her senses and eat something. Breakfast, other than that, was uneventful and afterwards the girls parted ways: Ginny to her fifth year classes and the others to their seventh year classes agreeing to talk in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Potions class was strangely quiet that day without the outburst of elephants from the last lesson wrecking havoc on the school. Solaria was animatedly cutting, dicing and chopping for the potion they were supposed to be making today. Ginny smiled and helped her, easily whizzing through the instructions with her friend.

Slughorn passed by the two of them and complimented them on the mist that was hanging over the top of the potion. Solaria smiled and graciously took the praise while Ginny cleaned off a page of the book which she had soiled with some daffodil pollen.

"It's not that bad of a mark Ginerva." Solaria remarked licking a forefinger and running it over the sentence bringing the pollen off the page.

"Eww, Solaria, that was _my_ book. Don't go licking it."

"Saliva never harmed anybody Ginerva." Solaria said dropping in the next ingredient according to the now visible line of instructions.

The period passed and Ginny then headed off the Transfiguration, then Herbology before ending up in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lily, Alice and Molly waving to her and saving her a seat.

Ginny sat down and started chatting with Lily before noticing something. People were edging away from their group, like they had the plague. Looks which were a mixture of caution, fear and apprehension came up all around the room from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Ginny tried to meet their eyes but they were averting them to the ceiling, the floor, one another, all the avoid eye contact.

_What on earth are they doing? Do we smell or something? Did the girls say something before I got here? Is it me? _Then the whispers came to her.

"Crazy Alice."

"Bitch has got a screw loose."

"Spell my ass; she knew what she was doing when she went after Granger."

"What's her problem?"

"I hope she doesn't do it to me."

She then remembered the incident not so long ago, although it felt that way, of Alice going off the wall and attacking her. Just before the date in Hogsmede in which Dementors had attacked. It rushed onto her as Ginny remembered why it was important to stay on her guard. Bellatrix was planning something bad with Peter, and somehow they were hell bent on causing chaos within the Gryffindor ranks.

Ginny fixed her eyes upon Bellatrix from across the room and shot her a frosty glare.

_You did this you little bitch. _Ginny's thoughts started the throw more insults at Bellatrix but it was then that Lily pulled her over and asked, "Why is Sirius still staring at you?"

Ginny was brought out of her glaring to notice Sirius looking at her. When their eyes met he smirked and winked, a tilt of his head indicating flirting.

Pink, Ginny shrugged to Lily and mouthed to Sirius, 'What are you doing?'

'Looking at a fiery little kitten,' he mouthed back.

"Why are you still flirting with him?" Lily demanded of Ginny.

"I'm not." Ginny blushed deeply.

Lily was unconvinced.

"You have a darling boyfriend like my son-in-the-future and you're letting Black touch you?" Lily accused.

_Shit, another reason I didn't want them to know about the future thing, this is going to be awkward. _

"Well, Harry said it was alright for me to go on a date with Sirius to get him to be satisfied and leave me alone. Harry totally knows about it." Ginny assured Lily of her faithfulness.

"_Satisfied_?" Lily asked her eyes narrowing.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Oh Merlin! Not like that!" She seriously could not think she did anything like _that! _"It was just a way to tell Sirius, ya you got a date now move on kinda thing. Frankly I don't know why he's still even acknowledging I exist."

Lily stared at her unconvinced but after a bit more rambling from Ginny Lily subsided her anger at Ginny for kinda-cheating on a boy who wasn't even born yet. Ginny mentally rolled her eyes exasperatedly at Lily and shot mini daggers at Sirius for getting her in a shitload of trouble.

Half way through the lesson Professor Cheops finally got them to pair up and practice some simple disarming, trying to calm them down from the last lesson where they entered into a classroom warzone. She told them they needed to review basic defence techniques to prove they were mature enough to handle proper in class duels in the future.

Ginny was up against a sixth year boy, once again wondering why the fifth, sixth and seventh years were grouped together, but she remembered once again the amount of missing girls who were transferred to Beauxbatons, lowering the class numbers.

Ginny flicked her wand, sending his wand flying out his hand; this continued for the rest of the lesson as Ginny eagerly waited for the class to let out so she could speak to Professor Cheops about returning home.

_If I go home now what is going to happen around here? I don't think I revealed that much about the future that isn't inevitable. Nothing about the war, or even Harry having a huge destiny. Maybe this isn't too bad. Lily will get together with James, Mum will marry dad and have all my brothers and me; Alice will have Neville and go on track to becoming an Auror, heck Frank already said that since the Dementor attack in Hogsmede that he was going to take Auror training… wait. _

Ginny's mind started to digest what she had just told herself. After a dementor attack set by one Bellatrix Le- Black Frank Longbottom had decided to become an Auror. The same Bellatrix who was seen exiting the Great Hall after the elephant stampede that went horribly wrong. _The same Bellatrix who has been asking me to join her in my dreams and been persuading Peter in reality. _

_Am I the cause of all this? Am I the influence that caused Frank and Alice to take up a career that will eventually turn them into human vegetables? Mum already said she'd name her first daughter after this version of me. I also told Lily she'll get together with James which will bring Harry into the mix, and then Voldemort will go after him…_

Her hands slipped on her wand and the shout of "Watch where you're waving that thing!" went unheard as Ginny stared into space.

_I'm the one who is making all this happen. It's my influence that's making- will make-made all the horrible things happen. _

She dropped her wand.

_It's all my fault. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

So for those of you who didn't understand what just happened Ginny realized that because of her the Death Eaters are starting to march, Peter and the Marauders are pulling apart, the Longbottoms are going to lose their minds and basically she's the catalyst for the shitty future.

See you soon hopefully! In the meantime however go to my main page and take a look at my other stories. I have quite a lot.

But always remember to read, reflect and review!


End file.
